The Demon's Disciple
by Iwik
Summary: 7 Years after Cell, Gohan is entering High School! Will he be able to make some friends, or is it a recipe for disaster sending him to Satan City? Everything up to Goku's decision to stay death happened, after that things will deviate. Gohan has stepped up as Protector, with some help from characters who were underdeveloped in the original series. Enjoy! Romance later in the story.
1. Starting a new adventure

**Disclaimer** I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z or any of it's characters. I might if I ever become rich enough but I'll let you know when I do.

Chapter 1:

_"__Bye boys, I'm leaving now. See you soon!"_

Sixteen year old Gohan woke up to the sound of a smashing door. "What's going on? Oh, right I have to cook for us now. Goten must be starving already. Where is the little guy? GOTEN!"

While Gohan exited their shared room, an orange blur shot back inside and latched onto his legs. "Big Brotheeeeer! You're finally awake! I've been waiting for HOURS now and I saw this really big butterfly and then I went and.. "Goten began telling, but Gohan interrupted him by ruffling his hair, effectively making Goten stop talking and laughing instead.

"I'll start on breakfast, I don't think Mum had the time to do so this morning." Gohan started walking to the kitchen but got a nice surprise as the entire table was stacked with all his favorite food. On his plate however, he found a note.

_Dear Gohan,_

_Normally when I leave you take care of breakfast, but today's special since you're going to start High School. I hope you didn't forget that! School starts at 9 and it's a 30 minute travel on Nimbus. Don't be late, you need to make a good impression on your first day! _

_Love, Chi Chi_

_Ps: You are __**NOT **__allowed to wear your gi to school. Wear normal clothes! _

'I'm starting today? How could I forget that!' Gohan thought and quickly acted by inhaling the food, no need for etiquette when Mum's away anyway. "Gwhothewn kcahn wyhu tvjchehck whnamt timh id iszh?" (Goten, can you check what time it is?)

Goten, being fluent in Chownese, understood the question immediately and answered " There's one stick pointing at the 8 and the other to the 3, I'm not sure what that means but I do know it's early. Oh, Mum also told me to tell you that you shouldn't forget your lunch."

Gohan was done eating by the time Goten finished his sentence, effectively clearing 3/4th of the table of its content, even some bowls were missing but accidents like that were to be expected in the Son household. "Thanks for the reminder Goten, I don't think I could forget something as important as that but still. I left you some food, did Mum cook you something to eat for the day or are you going to hunt yourself?"

"Thank you Big Brother! I think Mum left me some, but I'll hunt if it's not enough. Mr. T-Rex' tail is starting to grow back again so I might take a slice of that. Mmmmmh T-Rex tail." Goten was off dreaming.

Meanwhile Gohan was getting ready, he knew there was a school uniform. While it was a good way to hide his body, it wasn't very good looking. Even he saw that, who designed that thing! "I'll just go with some dark blue jeans and a black sweater. For gym I'll take that white long sleeved shirt and some baggy pants. Then I'm done I guess. Oh wait the star! Where did I put that thing?"

8:28

"Alright Goten, I'm leaving. Will you be okay all by yourself?" Gohan asked. If he was honest to himself he was a bit concerned. Goten always had people around him. Luckily, his mother had planned for that.

"Yeah, Mum asked Grampa to come over! We can play and I can show him this new trick and" Goten started but was again interrupted by Gohan.

"Good, tell Gramps I said hi! See ya and behave! NIMBUUUS!" Gohan shouted the last part and jumped in the air. A yellow cloud came racing to him and caught him in mid-air. "Nimbus, I need you to bring me to Orange Star High. Please hurry, I don't want to be late." Gohan asked the cloud. Nimbus responded by speeding up a bit.

20 minutes later, Satan City came in view.

"Aaah, nice and peaceful. Just the way I like my cities. Too bad they named it after that fraud, otherwise I might consider moving here during the academic year." Gohan mumbled to himself while enjoying the view down below. "Wait is that a-a-a-A BEN&amp;JERRY's store! O wow they have everything here! Awesome, and only a couple of minutes from my school!"

8:58

Gohan landed on the roof, thanked Nimbus and descended down to the principal's office. He was greeted by a blond receptionist, who wasn't really that enthusiastic to see him. "Hi what can I do for you and make it quick."

Gohan was a bit taken aback by this, most people he interacted with were nice and open, not counting Vegeta, but this woman was just rude. Not one to be impolite he answered "Good morning Miss. I'm here to retrieve my schedule, it's my first day here. My name is Son Gohan. I hope it's not too much a hassle."

The receptionist was looking at him wide-eyed. This was the first time she was spoken to politely, which was saying much since she's been working here for over 15 years! "Wow, I didn't expect someone so polite entering OSH. I think I saw your schedule somewhere here. Aah yes, there it is. Here you go, enjoy your stay! Your first class is on the second floor, Mathematics. Just tell the teacher you're new and he'll introduce you. Do you have any more questions?"

Gohan was shocked how much her attitude had changed, but he figured it was a thing woman just did. After all, his mother did it all the time and don't even start about Bulma. O well, time to get going.

Room 217 – Mathematics

Gohan knocked on the door and entered the classroom when he heard someone call him from the inside. 'Wow, this room is larger than my house. And it's filled with people my age!' Gohan started to think happily, but soon had another, bit more shocking thought for the shy demi-saiyan 'And they're all staring at me! What should I do now?'

Thank Kami for the teacher, asking him "What can I do for you young man?" Otherwise he'd still be frozen in place in front of the entire class.

"I'm a new student here, Son Gohan sir." Gohan answered with a bow. "I'm sorry I'm late I had to pick up my schedule at the principal's office.

"Yes, I've heard about you. Nice to meet you I'm Mr. Pi" The teacher answered and turned to the class. "Class, this young man is going to join us in the wonderful world of Academics and will be your classmate for the upcoming year. I hope you'll welcome him warmly. His name is Son Gohan and he scored perfectly on every class that we give at this school. Class, do you have any questions for him?"

Some girl in the back immediately called out "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Gohan sweatdropped after this question and thought 'What's up with all these woman? Is that the only thing they're interested in?' "No, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm from the 439 Mountain Area so I don't know that many people my age."

Most of the class was baffled by his answer, the 439 Area is 500 kilometers away! It effectively ended Gohans' interrogation, more so because the girls in the class got an answer to the most important question anyway. 'Now if only he could find a spot to sit..'

"Hey cutie! Over here! Come sit next to me." A blond girl called out. She was wearing a green tank top, which looked way too cold for comfort.

'Pfew, at least someone in this city is nice to strangers. I was a bit worried I wouldn't be able to make friends. But if she's this accepting with just seeing me I'll have some in no time!' Were Gohan's thoughts, as he walked up the stairs to his new seat. "Uhm, this chair is broken and the table of the other one is broken off." Gohan started but the girl pointed to the table on her other side.

"You can sit between me and Sharpener, normally our friend Videl sits there but she's currently away to a tournament and won't be coming back for a whole month! Oh my name's Erasabell, but everyone calls me Erasa." The girl, apparently called Erasa, told him.

"Thank you Erasa and I'm assuming you're Sharpener?" Gohan asked the blond boy next to him, extending his hand to him. "I hope I'm not stealing your friends' seat, I don't want to impose."

"The other chairs will be fixed somewhere next week so you should be fine." Sharpener stated as he took Gohan's hand and tried to squish it a bit. Gohan hardly felt it, which shocked Sharpener a bit. 'I must be still waking up, my muscles probably need some time to get ready to squish some ass later.' Sharpener thought to himself.

"Pleasantries can wait till after class, I would like to start teaching if you don't mind!" An irritated Mr. Pi called out to them, effectively shushing them. "Alright, last time we talked about Pythagoras. Who can give me…"

'Man, his first class was boring! I already learned this stuff before Piccolo started to train me! O well, at least the classes won't be hard for me. Maybe I can doodle a bit and after that make a schedule to keep up with my training and still meeting regularly with the others.' Gohan's thoughts were however interrupted when Mr. Pi asked him a question.

"Gohan, since you're new here let's see if you can keep up with this class. I know you had an entrance exam but let's see how well you perform on the spot." Said Mr. Pi, while writing "Difficult" equations on the chalkboard.

" The first unknown is 5.43, the second 7.12, the third is 146.87 and the final one is 1107.03, but if you want it to be relevant to the material you are teaching you should change the last + into a -, then the answer is 706.76." Gohan answered, making some of the jocks laugh since it looked like he was spitting out random numbers.

Mr. Pi was shocked however, not only because everything he said was correct, but also because HE had been corrected! "In all my years' son, I never had a student this advanced. All answers are correct." Mr. Pi told Gohan, all laughing stopped as everybody could see the admiration in Mr. Pi's eyes for the new guy.

Then, before more questions or comments were being made, the bell rang. All students got up and went to their next class.

"So, Gohan" Erasa started while they were walking to their next class. "What are your hobbies? Is this your first time in the city? Do you have electricity where you live? Any pets, or do you just eat every animal that comes near you? Have you ever been on a date? And what about"

That's when Sharpener cut her off. "Rase, I know you're interested in the new guy but at least give him some time to answer if you're questioning him." Making Gohan laugh awkwardly.

"Well to answer your questions, I love outdoor activities. I live near a lake, some mountains with deep caverns and a vast forest. We also have some family sport I practice. I go to West City almost every weekend and I have a part time job there so I have been to a city before but it's the first time I'm in Satan City. Yes we do have electricity, we have our own generator. As well as running water if you're wondering" Gohan added the last part with a blush. 'It's not like we're savages, although we could survive without.'

"Oh and no, I've never been on a date before but I've been told it's a lot of fun!"

Sharpener snickered at this, Erasa was trying to get Gohan into their little group and would then try to date him. 'Poor guy, he didn't seem too bad. Just a bit scrawny and naïve but nobody's perfect I guess. I wonder what Videl will think of him and how he'll react to her.'

The sound of Erasa's voice made him snap out of his thoughts. "So Gohan, which school did you transfer from? Mr. Pi never told us and it must be a really good one since you're so smart!"

"Well actually, I was homeschooled by my mum my entire life. That was my first class ever and to be honest it wasn't quite as challenging as I was expecting." Gohan mussed. "But the social part of going to school really makes up for it." He added with a goofy smile and a hand behind his head.

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. I'm planning to make this a long story. This is my first attempt to write a story, so I hope it's interesting enough to catch your attention. If not, well I'll still have some fun writing it.**

**Reviews are appreciated, requests involved with stuff you want in the story not so much. **

**Until next time,**

**Kiwi**


	2. Gym class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball GT or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

'Dear Dende, did I do something wrong? Why are all these teachers questioning me every class? I know they should test if students know the material but this is getting ridiculous! Every. Single. Class. Why? And what's up with all these people staring? I know I ate a lot but I haven't forgotten my manners and even slowed down not to disgust them! Some of these girls are looking at me oddly, I wonder what's up with that.' Were some of the confused demi-Saiyan's thoughts while walking to his last class of the day: Gym.

Erasa and Sharpener turned out to be rather pleasant company. Sharpener was a jock but didn't lack in the brain compartment, he just didn't like to show that to keep appearance apparently. Some kind of weird untold High School rule seemed to be that muscles were more important than a brain.

Erasa on the other hand seemed to be a little less gifted when it came to most academic disciplines, but when it came to gossip, celebrity knowledge and surprisingly languages and arts, she was ranked among the best.

Now however, was a class Gohan dreaded. 'What if people see my tail and try to pull it? I know it's not as sensitive as it used to be, but it might lash out to them out of reflex. Oh well, no sense in mulling it over. Here we go.'

As Gohan entered the boys' locker room he notices that the last people were just leaving. 'Dende must be looking out for me after all, I guess it helps sometimes to be best friends with Kami. I better hurry up.'

"Alright class, listen up! Videl isn't here to be team captain so we're starting off the first hour with some individual sports, since I don't want to search for a new captain. You can choose between spear throwing, hurdle run, almost everything is fine as long as you won't be standing around doing nothing. Finally, I heard we have a new student. Can Son Gohan come to me before starting? I'll call out when the first part is up and we'll start our second part of class." The PE teacher called out to the class when Gohan left the locker room, so instead of walking to his peers, Gohan walked to the teacher.

"Hello sir, I am Son Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Gohan as he extended his hand to his teacher, who took it and flinched a bit because he hadn't expected such a strong handshake from the young man.

"That's some mighty handshake you have there boy, I assume you've been playing some sort of sport for a while? You can call me Mr. Ruth." Mr. Ruth told him.

"Yes Mr. Ruth, I have a family tradition to uphold regarding sports and I live on the countryside so I get plenty of exercise. Is there something extra I need to know? I already found my own locker and I know some of the people." Gohan asked him, a bit anxious to begin.

"No that's all son, just don't feel bad if some of the jocks outperform you. We have some of the top students of Mr. Satan here and I won't hold it against you or decrease your grade because of it. "Mr. Ruth told him, thinking he was reassuring Gohan.

With that comment, all Gohan could do was grin and walk away. 'So they think Satan's students are the best? I'll show them what a student of a real demon can do, within reason.' Gohan thought while considering his plan to show off a bit without getting punished by his mother and her frying utensil that no matter how many times he hid, always showed up on the most unfortunate times.

"Gohan, get over here! Let's see how good you are with a spear!" Sharpener called out to him from the other side of the field, giving Gohan a means to execute his plan.

"Alright, so how does this sport work, I've never done this before." Gohan asked Sharpener and his group who were all standing there, patiently waiting for Sharpener to show perfect test-boy that he was nothing in comparison.

Sharpener calmly showed him the passes and which angle his arm should have. "Don't worry about the distance you throw, it's more about the technique and having some fun." Not wanting to embarrass his new friend. 'If the others try to bully him I'll just remind them who top dog is here.'

Gohan was watching Sharpener closely and calculated the distance he threw and how much he could deviate without embarrassing him, since he _was_ trying the help him out anyway, but with showing the others that he was better than the others. Then an idea popped into his head. 'That might work. Let's see how my aim is with such a light object.'

"So, I just throw it and then hope for the best? Okay, here goes!" With that Gohan throws the spear, and his spear approach Sharpeners', only at a much higher speed. Gohans' spear lands on Sharpeners' spear and shatters it. Suppressing a cocky grin, Gohan innocently asks "So, how did I do?"

The group just stared at him in stunned silence. What the hell just happened? Suddenly, one jock named Mark as Gohan recalled started "That was awesome Gohan! How did you do that!" With that the rest of the group started complimenting him as well. Gohan figured he didn't overdo it and was happy with his decision.

"Aww, it was nothing. I got lucky I guess. So, what do we do now?" Gohan asked with his hand behind his head laughing. By that time the whole class saw what happened and stopped what they were doing. Mr. Ruth decided now was a good time to start the second part.

"Class, gather up!" As the student approached him, he continued "Now that everyone warmed up a bit, I wanted to try some team sports. Baseball, Basketball, Football, hell for all I care you're going to build a human pyramid as long as you're doing it together and don't break someone's neck."

Gohan wanted to go to the human pyramid group, but saw a girl eyeing him suspiciously so he figured he'd better stay moving and away from her. 'Let's try basketball then, that's less contact than Football and there's no chance I break a club or something.'

"Gohan, be on my team!" Mark called out to him. Mark hasn't forgotten his previous performance and he figured he would good at this as well.

The game progressed with nothing much happening till the end, Gohan tried not to stand out too much, but failed miserably by scoring 40 points of the 56 his team scored so far. Sharpener, who played on the other team, didn't want to be overshadowed by Gohan, tried a slam-dunk over Eric, a boy on Gohans' team but wasn't really good in sports so failed in blocking him. Fortunately for him, Sharpener still missed and slammed hard against the board behind the basket. Unfortunately for both of them the board came down with a loud crack on the both of them.

The sound made everybody stop in their tracks and as the dust settled, they saw the board shattered on the ground with the basket, but neither boys were anywhere in sight. Then they saw Gohan stand on the sidelines with two bodies on his shoulders.

"Sharpie!" Erasa called out as she came rushing to him. "Are you okay?"

Sharpener was too shocked to respond. "What happened?" Eric asked, not expecting to not feel any pain.

"Well, I saw what happened and pulled you to safety." Gohan responded. "Do you feel pain somewhere, I think we dodged the board but I want to be certain."

Both guys were dropped gently to the ground Mr. Ruth came running to them. "Gohan! You just saved them from a trip to the hospital and my job with it! How did you do that?" Gohan thought about the question, how do you react to something like that? "Well sir, I just moved. And I don't think it's fair to fire someone because of broken equipment."

Sharpener quietly stood up and, surprising everyone, hugged Gohan. "I think Erasa made a good decision befriending you. Thank you! You have no idea what you did. If I get injured now I'll never get a scholarship!" As he released Gohan he added with a blush "No homo by the way haha, spur of the moment."

"No problem, you would've done the same for me I guess. Eric, are you okay?" Gohan asked Eric, who hadn't said anything after he asked what happened.

Eric however, didn't respond and just walked away. Gohan scanned his ki and noticed that he wasn't injured, but didn't really get why he was ignored. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked to no one in particular, but Erasa responded anyway.

"No, Eric isn't that social. He was proud to be the smartest guy in school and when you got here suddenly was #2 and therefore wasn't too happy with you. He was probably hoping you'd be an asshole so he could hate you without feeling bad. I think he just needs some time."

Mr. Ruth wanted to put this incident behind everyone so he addressed the entire class. "Okay, since basketball isn't an option anymore and there are too many people to play baseball actively or build a pyramid without endangering anyone, we're going inside. You can do some **FRIENDLY** martial arts matches or practice a kata or two there or some board games in the corner."

When everyone was inside Sharpener started. "Look Gohan, there's a ring so maybe I can show you some..." But he never got to finish that sentence as Gohan was enthralled by something else. "Is that a Pai Sho board!? Oh wow I haven't played that game since my 6th! Can I play please?" Gohan asked the group that was heading to the board games. Most of them weren't in the highest social circles and since Gohan was making himself popular quick, hanging out with Sharpener and Erasa certainly helped, they didn't think he was willing to chance his popularity by hanging out with them.

"Eeehm, sure you can play against me. But are you sure you want to play with us instead of hanging out with them?" A small girl with glasses asked him, gesturing to the more popular groups.

"Yeah I'm sure, this game is awesome! Do you want to start? What's your name?" Gohan reassured her.

"I'm Nicole and yeah I'll start. But I'll have you know I'm one of the best Pai Sho players of the nation." Nicole responded. "And I'll start if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, ladies first right? And I like a challenge!" Gohan responded.

After 15 minutes, it became clear Nicole wasn't that much of a challenge and Nicole knew it. "How do you do that? You're using the white lotus tactic, which is highly unusual since it's really difficult, but without the flaw in the defense! It's not possible! I never lost this easily!"

"Well," Gohan started. "Do you want me to explain what you did wrong or just try again in a rematch?" Gohan hesitantly asked her, not wanting to insult her skills or looked full of himself. He just hoped she wanted to play again.

"Next gym class, you'd better come straight here. I want my rematch but now's not the time. I enjoyed it, but I'm not used to losing like this. Sorry for acting a bit childish, good game." Nicole added with a small smile. With that the bell rang and Gohan's first day ended.

"Well guys, I had fun. Thanks for being so nice to me. I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan said to Sharpener and Erasa as he left the building.

"Is it just me, or did this year suddenly got a lot more interesting?" Erasa asked Sharpener, who nodded in response.

"I agree, there's something about him that's different. But hey, he saved my ass today, who am I to complain. Anyway, want a ride?" Sharpener asked, ringing his keys for emphasis.

While they were getting in Sharpeners' car, a yellow cloud passed them, carrying a happy teenager. 'Man, I can't believe things went that well today! They actually seemed to like me. I wonder if tomorrow will be just as much fun.'

"What's all that commotion down there?" Gohan asked. When he realized he was talking to a cloud with no means of responding, he just leaned over the edge and checked it himself. "Hmmm it seems to be a robbery. Whoah they're carrying heavy artillery, a bit overkill for a small store. A bank would've been a better option."

Gohan jumped off the cloud, transformed into a super Saiyan and pressed a concealed button on his bracelet, changing his outfit. He landed with a soft thud.

"Surrender now or you'll have to deal with me."

**That's the end of chapter 2. I'm a bit overwhelmed by the number of views. 333! I have no idea if that's a lot or not but it sounds a lot! I also want to thank the 4 people taking their time reviewing, really appreciate it. I couldn't wait to post another chapter so here it is. I hope this chapter and the story in general can live up to all your expectations.  
I think I answered Dytons' question by the ending of this chapter (if you haven't started reading his story, **_"__A Daughters' Difference" _**I suggest you do).  
Since I'll be a bit busy the next couple of weeks, I think it'll take me at least 2 weeks until I can post another chapter, really sorry for that but life's life.**


	3. A flashback, a beating and dinner!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball GT or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

**Flashback**

"So, you're entering High School, in the city of that fraud nonetheless?" Piccolo asked his pupil. Bulma made it quite clear only Dende, Chiaotzu and Tien were allowed to miss the social gathering she planned at Capsule Corp, so Piccolo reluctantly attended this one in the shadow of a tree. He had relaxed a while before his first student had approached him.

"I can't really give you any advice on that topic. Is that the reason you have a movie marathon with Dende every 2 weeks? To prepare yourself for social interaction with your peers?"

"Nah, I think I'm quite a pleasant person in general haha. So with some tips from Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma I should be fine. The movie marathons with Dende are our way to have fun despite the busy schedule we both have. You know how busy we are, considering you _are_ our sensei." Gohan responded, with a smug smile.

"Yeah yeah I remember kid, but since both of your growths' of the charts I don't think it's a bad thing." Piccolo stated with a softness in his voice he only has when speaking to Gohan. "So, what do you need help with?"

"Well, I was thinking about playing a superhero in my free time. If I run into crimes while flying to school, I can't help but stop people from getting hurt. You are the best seamstress I know of, not to mention the quickest, so will you help me?" Gohan asked with a cheeky smile.

"Hmph, idiot." Was all Piccolo said and wanted to walk away. Not even Gohan got away calling him a seamstress.

"Whoah, wait up big guy! I didn't mean it as an insult, but since you're my to-go-to guy for everything concerning the planet's protecting you were the best one to talk to first! Also, you have that clothes beam thingy! If you can point to someone who is even half as good as you are, I'll go to him." Gohan said, trying to placate his mentor, while holding onto his cape to prevent his escape.

Piccolo stopped trying to escape, not wanting to tear his favorite cape. "Alright, I'll materialize whatever you want. But I'm not one for originality. Your previous gi's weren't designed by me, so you should come up with the design for your superhero act."

"You're gonna be a superhero Big Brother?" Trunks piped up from his hideout in the bushes, Goten following suit and after a short rustle Marron came out as well.

"What were you doing there?" Gohan asked.

"We followed you Uncle Goh!" Marron said. She figured this was enough explanation because she ran off without another word. Gohan was curious why she ran off but got his answer soon enough, as she came back holding crayons and white papers.

"I draw, Trunks design and Goten names costume!" Marron said, looking at Trunks expectantly.

"Well, why not just use your gi you used during the Cell Games? No cape! You saw how easily you stopped Piccolo. Maybe wear a spandex like Dad underneath so they can't identify you by your scars. I'd take a red one to match your wristbands and belt." Trunks said pensively. "You can turn Super to conceal your identity. With your tail back, your transformation got a bit more primal, so with the golden hair, teal eyes and oversized canines no one will know it's you."

"Oh oh! We can call you the Great Saiyaman! You're great, half saiyan, half man and you're THE!" Goten reasoned proudly. Everyone sweatdropped after hearing his _logic_.

"We'll keep that one as a back-up, Goten. I don't want to advocate to the world anything about the Saiyans. Trunks, do you have a name for me as well?" Trunks was about to shout something, but Gohan interfered. "If you dare saying something along the lines of _Delivery Boy_, you will not be walking for a week, so help me Kami.

Trunks paled a little after that, glad he didn't say it yet. But he was a prince after all, so he had to keep up appearance. "I wasn't going to suggest _that_. Thanks for the vote of confidence Big Brother..."

Don't try to guilt trip me here, Trunks. I'm just making sure you aren't trying to make me look like a fool while I'm fighting crime. I want to strike fear into the hearts of evildoers when they hear my name."

"Oh oh oh, pick me! I have the perfect name." Goten interfered. Trunks however, was having none of it. "Well, why not go with Gold Fighter? I mean your hair is gold, you are a fighter and the name is simple enough.

"Gold Fighter? I don't know… It does have a catchy sound to it. But it's to general. It doesn't really say anything about _me_." Gohan said. "Well Goten, do you want to say what you came up with?"

"Yeah! You're Piccolo's student right? Why not name yourself after that? And have his insignia on your back and front. Then you're "_The Demon". _Goten said.

"Wow Goten, that sounds a lot better! It's not perfect but a step in the right direction. Marron did you draw the design?" Gohan asked Marron and got a thumps up in response. "Piccolo are you okay with me wearing your insignia? Last time I wore it I didn't exactly make you proud." Gohan said with a sigh, referring to their fight with Nappa.

"Kid, don't start that again. I don't regret saving you that day and you were 5. You did the best you could and in the end _you_ squashed Vegeta. There's not a thing in the world that would've made me more proud than you wearing my insignia.

"Great! Marron, hand the drawings to Piccolo please and I'll go talk to Bulma to discuss a way to change into it fast."

"Does he really think I need a drawing to make the outfit I gave him 7 years ago with a spandex and my insignia on it? The kid really lost it this time." Piccolo scoffed but took the drawings anyway. 'That girl does draw well for a six year old. Dammit, I am not getting that soft! Focus Piccolo!'

"Bulma! Bulmaaa!" Gohan yelled across the room to get the bluenettes' attention.

"What's up kid? You seem to be in a hurry." Bulma responded and met him halfway the garden, abandoning her conversation with 18, Chi Chi and Yamcha. Not that she was glad to ditch their company, but when 18 started talking about having another child and Yamcha asked her if it was going to be named after one of her exes since Marron was one of Krillins' you could almost cut the tension in the air.

"I'm going to High School in _Satan_ City." Gohan responded, grimacing as he said the name. "Mom probably told you, but I did some research and it has one of the worst crime rates in the world. I'm bound to run into some criminals and I won't let them get away with it. The kids have designed a costume, Piccolo is materializing it as we speak but I need a way to change into it quickly. Any ideas?"

"You remember that bracelet Vegeta gave you on your 16th birthday? Of course you do, you've been wearing that since the day you got it." Bulma added with a smirk.

The bracelet was a Saiyan heirloom, stating he was an elite warrior acknowledged by the royal family. It meant a lot to Gohan, not the upgrade from 3th class to elite since his dad was a 3th class and proud. No, the fact that _Vegeta_, his father's longtime rival and only full blooded Saiyan left as far as they knew, respected him and even gave away one of his few prized possessions from planet Vegeta meant the world to him.

While Gohan reminisced to that day and clutched the bracelet, Bulma continued. "Yes, that pretty golden bracelet with those three triangles on it and four emeralds embedded in it. I could make one of the emeralds into a button to transform your outfit and some gadgets like a police radio only for Saiyan ears and more. Or you could do it yourself in the lab if you want to."

"If you could do that, please do Bulma. I don't want to damage the bracelet and you're the more experienced scientist." Gohan said, taking of his bracelet in the process and tried to hand it to Bulma.

Bulma however, had other plans. "Son Gohan, did you just call me _old_?" She asked the oldest demi-Saiyan, who was now fearing for his life. 'Careful Gohan, choose your words wisely. You have an IQ of 250 on a bad day, you can do this.'

"No! I just meant that I still have a lot to learn compared to you, Mrs. Nobel Prize winner." Gohan said, hands in front of him in mock surrender.

That seemed to do the job, as all hostility left her face and she blushed. "Aaaawh you're the first on of all people here to remember! I know it wasn't as important as saving the planet, but the technology to capsulize entire cities deserves some recognition."

"Anyway, hand me the bracelet. I'll get started on it right away."

**End flashback**

So there Gohan stood, transformed into Super Saiyan with his golden hair, teal eyes and enlarged canines, sporting a purple gi with a dark red spandex underneath and red wristbands.

'Wow, if only the kids could see me now, they would be proud!'

There were twelve robbers, seventeen hostages and one girl blond girl who didn't seemed fazed by all the commotion and just kept on stacking the boxes filled with chocolates. 'This must happen a lot around here. She didn't even look up from her task!' Gohan thought amused.

The robbers however, were pissed off someone tried to stop them. What's even worse is that the guy dropped out of the sky! "Hey you, we don't take kindly to your kind here, _trickster_. So get lost before we pump you full of lead." Gohan assumed he was the leader since he spoke up and seemed to have the highest ki among them.

The trickster caught him off guard. 'The people here really are thick.' Gohan thought.

"Last chance, surrender to me **now** or face the consequences." Gohan said, emanating his aura, making sure the robbers could sense his power.

Some of the robbers quivered in fear when they felt it, but the leader just laughed. "And who are you, why should we listen to you? You're unarmed, we outnumber and outgun you and we have enough hostages to get everything we want and more. We're even safe from that little Satan bitch, so good luck tough guy."

"You can call me the Demon's Disciple. I'm authorized by the Kais to hold this part of the galaxy safe, I wouldn't exactly say I'm unarmed, numbers mean little to me." Gohan said before pausing. "As for the hostages, if you try to hurt a single one of them you'll regret it."

"Sure thing, big shot. Now you die. Get him boys!" The leader said, while he and his accomplices opened fire on Gohan.

Gohan just stood and caught every bullet fired at him. When he opened his fist and dropped every bullet he just smirked and said. "My turn."

As on cue, the front six cronies fell to the ground. Two had a broken nose, three with their hands clutched on their stomach and one with blood coming from his mouth. 'Who was this guy?' The leader thought angrily. He pointed his gun again at Gohan, but he was nowhere in sight. Spinning around, he was just in time to see his five remaining cronies crumble to the ground.

"Wha-. " Then the leader felt a sharp pain at the side of his head and went unconscious.

When Gohan turned to the hostages, he noticed they weren't exactly cheering him on. They looked rather scared and some even looked pissed. 'Okay Gohan, this is it. Say something cool and leave the scene. All those superhero movies with Dende should've made this easy.'

"Don't worry, only bad people are haunted by Demons and their Disciples." Gohan said with a smirk.

Some of the hostages visibly relaxed after that statement, some were skeptical and a couple were still looking angry at him. 'Oh well, their loss.' Gohan thought as he flew off. While landing on Nimbus he heard police sirens coming closer to the store.

"Nimbus, let's get home. I think I've done enough for today and I want to see Goten."

Half an hour later

"Goten, I'm hom-" Gohan called, before getting slammed on the grass with a happy orange-clad seven year old on his chest. "Hiya Big Brother! How was your day? I had fun with grampa today and we ate a bit T-Rex tail and then I spotted this lizard, I wanted to call him Gregory, but then I remembered King Kai's friend was named the same so I called him Fregory and then I asked grampa to wrestle with Icarus, grampa is still really strong! He won and then I flew a bit with grampa on my back and then-."

"Sounds like you had a fun day Goten. Are you hungry?" Gohan asked. 'Stupid question, the kid eats almost as much as me.'

"Yeah I am! Can you make the roasted centipede like mom does? Pleaseee? And some pork chops and a lot of mashed potatoes and rice and I'd like some pickles and can I have chocolate fudge as a desert?" Goten asked, talking a mile an hour.

"I'll try the centipede, but it might not be as good as moms'. The rest is no problem. Want to help me while I tell about my day?" The huge grin Goten had on his face was all the response he needed.

"Alright, you can start by washing all the vegetables while I cook all the meats." Gohan said while putting on an apron and started working.

"I got introduced to the class and sat next to a girl named Erasa and a boy named Sharpener. I think they're my friends but we'll see how tomorrow goes. They have another friend but she's gone somewhere. Hmm what else happened? O right, all the teachers were kinda weird, they kept asking me all these questions. Some didn't even seem to know the answer to their own question. During gym I shattered a spear and saved Sharpener and a guy named Eric from being crushed. And then I beat some girl named Nicole with Pai Sho. After school I played superhero and saved some people and beat up the bad guys. Cool huh?" Gohan told his little brother, who had stopped preparing the vegetables in favor of listening.

"Yeah you're the best big brother ever! Can I be a superhero when I grow up too? And I'm glad you made friends! What do all your classmates look like? Are they as strong as you?" Goten asked, eyes wide with a look of admiration present.

"I don't really remember the looks of my entire class. Some looked really similar to each other and just kind of blended in with the crowd." Gohan told Goten.

"That's weird Big Brother, people don't look alike." Goten said, laughing with his hand behind his back.

'Sure, kiddo. People don't look alike, like you look _nothing_ like dad.' Gohan thought while rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, no they're not as strong as I am, nor as strong as you for that matter. They're only human with no proper training like Krillin or Mom, so they can't help it. Erasa is blond like Marron and is as interested in shopping as 18, she has short hair, blue eyes and is about Mom's lenght." Gohan started to drone, analyzing his classmates.

'Good he's entered Super Scientist mode, now where is that cookie jar?' Goten wondered.

"Sharpener is also blond but brown eyed with some muscles but not really strong ones, just bulky. He's about as tall as I am." Gohan continued, oblivious to the lack of interest of his little brother.

Eric is slightly taller than Mom, has brown hair and eyes and is really skinny. He doesn't really like me, but I hope to change that soon. I don't need more enemies haha.

"Haha, yeah." Goten said. 'What did I agree to? A-ha! There's the jar, better act fast.'

"Nicole has purple hair, black eyes and wears it the same way Bulma does. She's smaller than Mom, wears black glasses and is really into Pai Sho." Gohan told Goten, finally looking at him. Goten's hand was still in the jar and there were 3 cookies stuffed in his mouth.

"Come on Goten, I've been working really hard on dinner! You can't be that hungry." Gohan said.

"You weren't here today so I missed you! I didn't want to snack without you here." Goten said, eyes downcast to his feet. 'Awww, poor guy. I should cut him some slack.'

"Come here you." Gohan said, opening his arms. Goten sprung in them without a word and was crushed between Gohan's arms. "Don't worry, I'll always come back. You know that right?"

*Snif* "Ye-Yeah, but still I missed you." Goten said, trying to suppress his sobs.

"I know, I know. I missed you too. But when Mom gets back you won't be that lonely during the day." Gohan said, while hugging him tightly. After a while Goten calmed down and while ruffling his hair Gohan said. "You know what? Go play for a while, I'll finish dinner and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thanks Big Brother! Goten said with a huge smile. Without another word he ran to the door. "MISTER TIIIIIGEEEER! COME OUT AND PLAAAAY!" Was all Gohan heard before he went back to work. 'Oh, that kid is really something else.'

30 minutes later

"GOTEN, DINNER TIME!"

Dinner went without a word. It wasn't that they didn't want to speak, it was just impossible to eat and inhale at the same time and speaking meant losing food.

"That was great, thanks Gohan! You've really got better at cooking!" Goten said with a smile when all the food was devoured.

"Thanks squirt! I try my best. Now go shower and when I get back I'll read you a story before we'll go sleep." Gohan said with a smile. He was glad Goten liked it, he remembered all too well how horrible his first attempts tasted. Not even the Saiyan blood in him could bring him to finish the meal.

When Gohan heard the shower running and Goten talking to the rubber duck he went outside and uphill. It was a five-minute walk and Gohan always liked to walk it. He tried his best to keep the path clean even though he knew his father didn't care for that.

At the end of the path he entered a meadow with a small creek and a beautiful tree in the middle which always seemed to bear fruit. In front of the tree was a tombstone with a small shrine around it.

_This shrine is a tribute to Son Goku, the greatest hero Earth shall ever bring forth._

That was all it said in the carving, in front of the tombstone was a picture of the entire Z-gang with Goku in the middle, sporting his goofy smile, which was taken right before the Cell Games. To the left was a picture of Goku carrying Chi Chi in a wedding dress. The picture on the right held a family photo of Chi Chi, Ox-King and Gohan who held Goten, which in turn had a picture of Goku in his hands. Goten was about 3 years old in this picture.

"Dad, I had fun at school today. I know you've never been to school in your entire life so I hope I'm making you proud. I'll make sure it'll be a long time till you see any of us, but when we do meet again, I'll have a lot to tell you. But that doesn't mean I don't miss you." Gohan said with a sad smile.

He felt Goten leave the shower so it was time to leave. "Bye Dad, I'll see you tomorrow." Was all he said as he walked out of the meadow. By the time Gohan was back at the house, Goten already got into his pajamas and was eagerly waiting for Gohan.

"So which story do you want to hear?" Gohan asked.

"Tell me how you fought the Guinea Force before Dad came!" Goten said.

Gohan responded with a smile and looked at the happy child. He tucked Goten in and started the story. " Ginyu Force Goten, that's what they were called. Anyway, Krillin and I were facing off Guldo, an ugly green four-eyed alien. He had the ability to stop time. We were doing great and did some tag-team attacks, but didn't seem to win. Then Vegeta…"

**That's the end of chapter 3. I know I said it would take 2 weeks for me to update, but I found some time to write this weekend, so enjoy.  
I'm really grateful for all the awesome reviews and responses I'm getting from people. Thank you very much! I hope people won't hate me for giving him a new superhero alias, but Great Saiyaman didn't suit Gohan the way I want to portrait him and Gold Fighter is to generic. I've never written a fighting scene in my life, so I'll do some research for the next chapter. And the Pai Sho board is the only reference to Avatar, Gohan will not become the new Avatar or anything. I just love that game and some series need referencing every once in a while. If someone noticed the movie reference I did in this chapter, brownie points for you!  
The chapter is a bit longer, do you prefer it this way or should I go back to 2k chapters? I might update next week but if I won't it'll be on the 30****th****. **


	4. The Demon at work

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Chapter 4:

'Day 2, I wonder if it'll be as nice as the first one.' Gohan thought while flying on Nimbus to OSH. Breakfast had been uneventful; Goten had trouble getting up and promised he'd do his homework with Icarus as assigned supervisor. 'Yeah, like that purple teddybear is gonna stop Goten from playing.' Gohan thought rolling his eyes.

When Gohan flew above the outskirts of Satan City, he started to look down in case someone was committing a crime. After a minute of searching, he saw an elderly lady crossing the road while a truck was speeding her way 90 km/h.

'Here we go.' Gohan thought, while jumping off the cloud. Nimbus immediately stayed still, waiting for Gohan to return.

Gohan transformed during his descent, landing between the truck and the lady. The lady looked surprised and a bit peeved, but Gohan ignored her to check the ki of the driver. 'Damn, he's asleep.'

Gohan focused and outstretched both arms to lift up the truck. Not a second later the truck was floating in the air half a meter from the ground, wheels still spinning. Gohan then noticed the crowd on the sidewalk. "You!" Gohan said while looking a teenage boy in the eye. He was wearing a shirt with Mr. Satan #1! on it, and looked like he just came out of the gym. "Climb in the cabin and wake up the driver." Gohan spoke with authority.

The boy rushed to the truck and jumped in the cabin. After half a minute the engine of the truck died and Gohan released it out of its floating state.

"Do you think your circus tricks fooled anyone?"

Gohan never was one to ask for praises, but hearing the old lady say this made his blood boil. 'Guess I didn't make that much of a name for myself after all. Oh well, time for school anyway.'

"Look Lady-." Gohan started, but the lady had none of it. "No, you listen to me. Stop trying to look like a hero, you have nothing on Mr. Satan. You're just a phony who seeks attention! Next time you rig a truck, at least try to make it look convincing!"

"Next time, I won't interfere lady. It's your funeral." Was all Gohan said, before flying off. When he was certain the people on the ground couldn't see him anymore, he transformed back and landed on Nimbus.

"Bring me to school Nimbus." Gohan said with a sad look on his face.

When Gohan walked the hall to his classroom, he felt something was off. Someone, no an entire group was watching him. 'How can this be? This feels like an enemy ambush, but there's nothing dangerous near me.' Gohan thought. 'Maybe I'm overreacting, there's nobody here except me, some teacher who's walking to his class, a scrawny guy with glasses and Erasa and the entire cheerleading squad.'

"Hiiiiiii Gohan" Erasa squealed, while latching onto his arm. "Wanna walk me to class?" She asked, while batting her eyelashes.

Before Gohan could respond, she was pushed away by a redhead. "No, he's walking me! Right Gohan?"

"Go away Angela, you have a boyfriend!"

"He's mine!"

"Mine!"

While the squad began their catfight, Gohan was suddenly pulled away by two pair of hands. When he saw who pulled him away, he smiled brightly. "Sharpener! Mark! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Don't bother Brains, I'm just repaying you for yesterday." Sharpener said, shrugging off the praises.

"Yeah, what he said. And we can't have all the girls jump you, save some for us." Mark added with a wink.

When they entered the classroom, Gohan noticed most of the girls already in their seats. 'Wow, they must be really fit. Didn't think they could outrun us.'

Gohan sat down between Erasa and Sharpener like yesterday, when he noticed Erasa's ki was a bit off. He turned to face her and noticed she looked ready to cry any moment now. "Erasa what's wrong?"

"Gohan, aren't you interested in me? I practically jump you and you flee from me." Erasa asked him with teary eyes.

"I guess you all overwhelmed me a bit, I didn't expect you nor the entire cheerleading squad starting a riot over me on my second day. None of you really know me, although you seem to be the kind of person I like to have as a friend." Gohan explained to her. 'Please Dende, I know I'm off to a bad start today but now's not the time to abandon me and let me disarm this time bomb on my own.'

Luckily, Erasa broke out a smile and her mood did an 180. "Oh, good! Sorry we spooked you, it's just that we don't get many new students as cute as you, so most girls are eager to get to _know_ you." She said, while adding with a wink. "Don't forget who took interest in you first cutie."

Gohan, not missing the implication of that statement, responded. "Erasa, I'm not interested in finding a girlfriend or dating in general. Honestly, if it's anything like the way my coworkers describe it, count me out."

Sharpener laughed at his statement. "Gohan I'm sure it's worse than you've heard. But sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do you know."

"Class, settle down. Before we start I'm going to announce the groups you're going to work in. It'll be a group of 3 and no, you cannot switch. Erasa, Sharpener, I want you working with Videl since she'll be back halfway through the project. Gohan, Nicole and Patrick, you'll be working together. Mark, Peter and Jeffrey are a group, you'd better hand something in this time! Next are ….

When the teacher finally stopped talking everyone started shuffling, looking to sit together with their respective groups. Gohan didn't have a hard time finding Nicole, since she stood out with her purple hair. Next to her was a bald kid, who stood up and extended his hand. "Hi, we didn't talk yesterday but I saw your performance at gym. I'm Patrick Wardset."

Gohan shook his hand. "Son Gohan, nice to meet you." He then turned to look at Nicole, who look at him with a smirk. "So, we meet again. You better be as good at history as you are at Pai Sho." Gohan, not entirely sure how to respond, did the Son grin.

"Class, now you've found you group, first we'll discuss the topics. Turn to page 69 and …"

"Finally, I thought this class would never finish." Patrick said, while walking next to Gohan.

"Yeah, no kidding. Mr. Franklin really cares for theory." Nicole responded, walking on the other side of Gohan. Before Gohan could say anything, someone bumped into her on purpose. Nicole tumbled and fell, but before she hit the ground Gohan caught her.

"What's your problem?" Nicole asked, turning red while Gohan helped her back on her feet.

"My, my, little Nicky forgot she had to pay hall-tax to me? I'm hurt." The boy who bumped her said. He was wearing a blue hat and a red jacket and appeared a bit chubby.

"I think it's best if you walk away." Gohan said. "Just because you're bigger than her doesn't give you the right to bully her, or anyone else."

Patrick and Nicole eyes went wide. Gohan spoke with such an icy tone their blood felt frozen! Nobody, except Videl, ever stood up for them against Carter.

"Hmph, I-i-i-'ll l-let it s-s-s-slide because you're the new guy. N-n-next time, n-none of you w-w-will be so l-lucky." Carter said, with a shaky voice.

Hidden behind a row of lockers was Sharpener. He had been ready to interfere if needed, Gohan was his friend after all, even though he knew something was off about him. This display just proved it. Gohan scared off one of the most feared guys in OSH by just stating he should back off! 'I need to update Erasa, maybe she'll know what to do with it.' Sharpener thought.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Gohan asked, a lame attempt to change the subject, but Patrick seized it with both hands and starts jabbering about some fantasy space travelling TV show he's into.

**6 hours later**

'Man, today was really boring. I hope yesterday wasn't a fluke. At least I met some nice people.' Gohan contemplated when the last bell went, signaling the end of the day. He started to pack up his stuff and was about to leave when he heard someone call him.

"Gohan! Wait up!"

Gohan stopped and turned around to see Mark jog up to him. "Hey, listen man. I need a favor." He started. Gohan raised his eyebrow, signaling him to continue. "Well, the thing is, I'm kinda fluking Physics. You're obviously better than the teacher, so can you help me out? I can even pay you, if that helps."

"No, you don't have to pay me." Gohan responded with a smile. "Just be ready to start tomorrow after class, I'll have to give my little brother a heads up if I stay here longer than expected."

"Alright! Thanks man! See ya!"

"Bye." Gohan responded with a wave. When he noticed the silence around him, he looked questionable. The whole class was watching him wide-eyed, mouth open.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked. "Did I do something weird?"

"Gohan." Sharpener responded. "Mark never asks for help with anything. Seriously, the guy is stubborn like a mule and he never cared for school before. You achieved two miracles at once!"

Gohan grinned at that. "Well, I've heard from friends I'm a miracle worker. Good to know I haven't lost my touch." He said, while walking away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, my ride's waiting."

"Oooooh, can we see it?" Erasa asked him, snapping out of her stupor. "I'd love to see what car you drive, or do you fly? Is it pink? Does it have a huge engine? Can I-"

"Sure you can, follow me to the roof." Gohan said, interrupting her constant stream of questions.

When they got on the roof, Sharpener and Erasa waited for Gohan to grab his capsule. They were surprised when he cupped his hands and yelled "NIIIIMBUS!" Little did they know this was only the beginning. A small yellow cloud came speeding towards them, stopping in front of Gohan.

"Well, this is my ride. It's a Nimbus cloud. Wanna try riding it? You need to have a pure heart for it to work, although I think you can have some smudges and still be okay. Gohan said, adding a wink.

Erasa jumped up at that. "Wow, you ride a cloud? It looks so fluffy! I wanna try!" With that, she jumped up and remained seated. "That's soooo cool! Sharpie, join me!"

Sharpener looked more hesitant. "I don't know Erasa, it looks kinda fishy to me. Isn't this a trick or something?" He asked Gohan, who was slightly hurt by his friends' doubt.

"Have you ever see someone trick a cloud into flying him to school and back?" Gohan asked him. "Plus, you're seeing Erasa sitting on it now right? How can that be a trick?"

"Yeah Sharpie, don't be a baby and join me!" Erasa said, knowing which buttons to push.

"Fine, if I fall through it's your fault!" With that he tried to jump on Nimbus. Gohan smirked, he didn't have a doubt from the start. Sharpener was sitting on the cloud as well.

"Wow, Gohan you weren't kidding. This is awesome, how about a test ride?" Sharpener said with a huge smile on his face. Gohan didn't respond but just nodded to Nimbus.

Nimbus flew off, carrying both teens which were having the time of their lives. After circling Satan City he flew back to OSH, where Gohan was waiting for them.

"I'd take it you liked your little tour around the city?" Gohan asked with a grin. Instead of a verbal response, he saw the largest grin on Sharpeners' face he'd ever seen, rivaling the Son grin, while Erasa jumped off the cloud and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"That was amazing, thank you for sharing this!" Erasa finally said.

"No problem. I have to go now or my little brother will miss me too much." Gohan said, trying to peel Erasa off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

While Gohan was flying away, leaving a yellow trail, Sharpener spoke. "I give him 3 weeks, then people will crown him king of the school. Maybe even the City."

Erasa smiled. "Son City does have a nice ring to it. But you're wrong." She turned to see Sharpeners' confused face, then smirked. "2.5 weeks tops, then he's the most popular guy here. Kami, he's got half the female population already after him and none of the guys so far can find a reason not to like him. Just wait after someone sees his ride, his popularity will skyrocket."

"Yeah, even guys like Carter somehow respect or fear him a bit." Sharpener said, then began to recall what happened. Unfortunately for Gohan, there were some who didn't take his presence as kindly as they did.

Or more so, the presence of his alter ego.

"Go away punk, we can handle this!" A cop who was hiding behind his car door yelled at him. Gohan had jumped into action when he saw a bank robbery and had landed between the cops and robbers.

Gohan turned his head, gave the cop an icy look. "Demons answer to no one." With that he began to walk towards the robbers.

The robbers, having no hostages simply pointed his guns to him. "You should listen to him, we don't want to hurt you. Leave now and we both get outta her unharmed." One of them yelled at him.

Gohan simply smiled, showing his canines. "You're in no position to demand my leave. It's almost insulting." Gohan took another step and saw that they were about to shoot him. 'How to stop the bullets this time, what did I do last time they tried to shoot me? I have to think of something original and bad ass to do.' Gohan thought, almost grabbing his chin to think but then remembered he needed to do something. Then the shooting began.

Gohan was too slow to think of anything to do, but thanks to his transformation all bullets disintegrated when they came in touch with his aura. 'O. I didn't know I could do that. Cool!' Gohan thought, happy how things turned out.

The robbers however, weren't as happy. They had emptied their guns at the weird glowing kid and now were out of options. "W-w-w-who and what are you?" One shaking member asked.

"I'm the Demons' Disciple. As for what I am, I am your worst nightmare." Gohan said, before getting into a stance.

One of the robbers suddenly felt brave and tried to slam his gun on Gohan's head. Gohan ducked and punched the guy in the stomach. 'Only 3 left, let them see what you're capable of.' Gohan thought, having in mind all the people doubting him. As with every crime scene, a crowd was watching how it would unfold. He could feel the uneasiness in the crowd, some wanted to cheer for him while others hoped he'd leave and never come back.

Two robbers tried to engage him, one wildly swinging his fist aiming for his head while the other tried to kick him against his spine. Gohan ducked under the wild swing while turning around to grab the others' leg. Having it caught, he then lifted the robber and swung him against the other one. Both lost consciousness upon impact.

Then there was only one robber left, who pulled a rod out of his backpack. He smirked, then clicked a button. Gohan could hear the electricity course through it. "Whatcha gonna do now, Glowing boy? Nobody here now can save your ugly ape face." The robber taunted Gohan.

Gohan was slightly annoyed by the ape face comment, but amused at the robbers' confidence. "Do your worst, big shot. And I'm the Demons' Disciple, not Glowing Boy." Gohan responded. When the robber engaged him with the rod, he simply lifted his arm, letting it connect with the staff.

The robber was expecting to see him cower when he felt the electricity course through him. What he didn't expect was the rod to break and see a fist flying to his face before everything went black.

Gohan was happy he stopped the robbery and walked to the police officers to tell them they could arrest them safely. When he was close enough, one of the officers aimed his gun at him while the other said. "Hands behind your back, you're under arrest."

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "For what, stopping a robbery?"

"For interfering with police business, using excessive violence against a fellow citizen and using tricks to get away with it." The officer with the gun responded. The other one was busy snapping his handcuffs on Gohan. When both hands were cuffed behind his back he smirked.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Demons answer to no one." With that he broke out of the cuffs and flew upwards. High in the sky Gohan jumped on Nimbus.

"Nimbus, bring me home. I think I've seen enough action for today."

30 minutes later

As Gohan landed, he noticed Goten wasn't anywhere near him to greet him. "Goten, Icarus! I'm home!" He shouted while entering the house. Icarus was asleep on the carpet. 'Poor guy, he's exhausted.'

"Gohan, come quick! The newslady is talking about you!" Goten responded from the living room. He and Icarus were watching cartoons, but they had ended 10 minutes ago.

"This mysterious fighter, who calls himself Demons' Disciple, has stopped 2 robberies so far and stopped a speeding truck by lifting it in the air. Nobody knows where he came from, why he does it and more importantly, how he does it. We now switch to our field reporter Clark K, who can give us the expert analysis of Mr. Satan himself!

"Thank you Trisha. Mr. Satan, what can you tell us about this individual? Is it someone from your gym? More importantly, can we trust him? He already said he answers to no one, so will you put him in his place if he turns out to be a criminal?"

"BWAHAHAHA, no student of mine has to rely on those cheap tricks! Don't trust him, I know I don't. If he doesn't abide the law, he should be put behind bars!" Mr. Satan said, while doing the classic Satan pose, hands on his side, chest pumped to the max and head held high.

"Who knows what his motives are! Maybe he's been working together with all these criminals all along!" Was Mr. Satan's _expert_ analysis of the situation.

"But, what about the truck he stopped? We already spoke with the driver. He was just exhausted from driving 30 hours nonstop. If the Demons' Disciple hadn't come to his aid, it would've probably crashed into a building. He probably saved lives with his actions." Was Clarks' response while raising one eyebrow.

Gohan smiled, at least that reporter seemed to think he was okay.

"BWAHAHA, I have no doubt that the driver would've pulled through in the end. You should have more faith in my fans." Mr. Satan replied cleverly. "As for that Demon kid, he better stay out of my city, if he knows what's good for him! If not, I'll sh-."

Gohan had turned off the TV, not wanting to hear another word from that baboon. "That's so cool! My Big Brother is famous!" Goten said, while jumping around.

"Heh, it's no big deal. I'll start on dinner, you bring Icarus home. Don't wake him up, I bet he deserves his rest."

All Goten did was smile and then left, carrying Icarus like a baby. A 6 meter long baby, weighing about 750 kg that is. Gohan smiled at the scene.

"I guess today wasn't that bad after all."

**That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank the 1100 people that read the story so far and the people who took their time commenting, it really helps me to improve my writing and the story. Next chapter will be available soon this week hopefully. **


	5. Popular and hated

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

**Chapter 5:** Popular and hated

**Two weeks later- Gym class**

"Bishop from C4 to F7, checkmate"

Gohan called out while avoiding a ball thrown at his face by moving slightly to the left. "Charlie, move my rook to H8 and that's checkmate as well right?" The silence is enough answer for Gohan, a smirk appearing on his face. Another ball is thrown at him, aimed for his right shoulder. Gohan turns around and catches the ball with his right arm and launches it towards to an unwary opponent. 'These guys never learn.'

"Mark, please move my Queen to B7 and that's another checkmate. Good game, you've really improved!" Mark smiles at the compliment and starts walking to Erasa, who's been keeping a close eye to the spectacle before her.

"So he's lost his entire team and he's still winning?" He asks Erasa while sitting down.

"Yeah, it's like he has eyes at the back of his head. It's not natural." Erasa responds. "I've been watching him the entire class and he didn't even look at the chessboards, yet won all 3 games. And it looks like he isn't even trying to win but nobody has even come close to hitting him the entire dodgeball game!"

"The game is about to end as well. Poor Sharpener."

Sharpener was the last man standing on his team, having second thoughts about the game. He was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring all over his body, but that didn't matter. Armed with 2 balls versus Gohan who had none, he could still win.

"Alright Brains, try to catch these!" Sharpener threw one ball with a curve up, hoping that Gohan would follow that with his eyes. He did. 'Yes! Now to finish him off.'

While Gohan was distracted, Sharpener threw the second ball as fast as he could.

Gohan, on the other hand, was having a blast. 'Nice try Sharpener.' Then, he had afterthought. 'I wonder if I can interest Piccolo in a game of dodgeball, for old day's sake.'

Instead of dodging the second ball and catching the first, Gohan jumped into the air, curving his body horizontally. He held his right hand where the second ball was heading, catching it on impact, while using both legs to clamp on the first ball. Landing on his left hand, he smiled. "Wow that was fun! You almost had me there."

Dropping the balls and doing a backflip to get back on his feet, the entire class erupted in applause, startling Gohan.

"What's that for? It's just a game of dodgeball?" Gohan asked clueless.

"Gohan, you beat half the class single handedly in dodgeball while playing 3 games of chess without looking at any of the boards and you won all of them. That's kind of badass." Sharpener explained to him.

"If you say so, I was just having fun." Gohan said with the Son grin on his face. Suddenly, Gohan's playful clueless attitude did a 180 and he looked at his wrist. "Oh, I just remembered the principal asked me to tutor some students. I got to go! Sorry Mr. Ruth."

Mr. Ruth snickered. "Go ahead Gohan; you've earned your marks for this class anyways."

Erasa was eyeing Gohan, when he left the gym she called everyone together. "Okay, listen up. I know we've been doing this for the past 2 weeks, but still. Rule #1, we do not tell Gohan about this. Rule #2, we do not ask help from the outside and Rule #3, we do not tell Gohan!"

Sharpener then spoke up, list in hand." So, does anyone have more information on Gohan? So far we know he has a little brother named Goten, a pet named Icarus but we're not sure what kind of pet it is, his dad died, he has a job at Capsule Corp, rides a cloud to school from the 439 area and he's single. What's new?"

"He keeps turning down girls, I was number 43 this week." A brunette in a leotard exclaimed.

" He's not in any circle, but he's nice to everyone. Oh, and he doesn't want to join any team." A jock said.

"He doesn't like attention, when I told him he's the unofficial king of OSH he just blushed and said he didn't like titles." Mark added.

After that it was silent.

"That's it? We've known the guy for more than 2 weeks, we talk to him on regular basis and he's one of the most popular people in here and THIS is all we know about him?" Sharpener asked heatedly, having scribbled down all info.

"Well, he prefers talking about what interests us and helping us out." Nicole said. "When I asked if I could help him with anything he just told me he liked helping people and listening more than talking."

"Maybe he just doesn't do much, so he prefers to listen."

***Meanwhile***

'Damn, that game of dodgeball was harder than this. Those officers need to be put back in training.' Gohan thought while avoiding a kick to the head by doing a backflip.

A sniper on the roof was trying to take aim, but Gohan was moving too fast for that. 'Maybe, if I shoot anyway I'll get lucky.'

Gohan ducked under a punch, at the same time kicking the assailant in the ribs. "Listen doughnutmunchers, if you're messing with a demon, you'd better be ready to face hell. Leave me alone and arrest the actually criminals." Gohan said to the cops attacking him, but his doughnut comment only enraged the 3 remaining officers more. 2 engaged him again, while the other tried to circle around him.

Suddenly a shot was heard and Gohan saw a bullet speeding towards one of his adversaries. Before the bullet could hit the cop, Gohan phased in its course and caught it between two fingers. "I've had enough. You idiots should know after 2 weeks of trying to catch me that you stand no chance against me."

That being said, Gohan flew up too fast for the cops to see him. The 3 remaining officers sighed and started handcuffing the unconscious robbers. "You just wait till Videl's back." One muttered.

Gohan in the clouds was flying back to school. He was wearing his usual attire again, musing on the situation. "What am I doing wrong, they aren't warming up to me at all. Only the firefighters are happy to see me and most of the hospital staff since I don't harm people seriously. I wish mom was back, she'd know what to do."

**Lunch**

"Gohan! There you are, we've been looking all over for you." Erasa said when she spotted Gohan sitting under a tree. "What's up? Normally you're walking around all sorts of groups and making small talk."

Gohan smiled at Erasa, glad to see a friendly face after his debacle. "Nothing big Erasa, just thinking."

"Brains, we'd be worried if you stopped thinking." Sharpener joked. "But seriously, what's wrong? Maybe we can help."

Gohan thought about it. 'Hmm, they've been nice to me so far. What's the worst that can happen?'

"Sure, why not. Eeeeehm, I have this …friend. He's new to the city and wants to help people. But his methods are kind of unorthodox, some people take offence to it. Do you think he should stop?"

Erasa zoned out after the word unorthodox.

Sharpener however, thought about it and came to the conclusion Gohan was talking about his High School experience so far. "Gohan, look at what you're doing, you've improved half the class' grades with your tutoring. If one of the teachers would respond negatively to it, would you stop?" With that he slapped Gohan on the shoulder. "Tell your_ friend_ to stop worrying if he's doing the right thing."

Gohan smiled at that. "Thanks Sharpener, you're right. I'll tell him that."

Happy that his friend seemed to be on his side, Gohan dug into his lunch. Sharpener and Erasa gave him a little more space, not wanting to get caught in the frenzy.

'I'll never get used to the sheer amount of food he eats every day. I'm never gonna treat him _any _meal!'

'Oh. My. Kami. That's one thing I'll never get used to. He still looks cute though.'

While both were watching Gohan eat, Mark approached the trio. "Hey guys! Have you heard the news?"

"Depends, do you mean Katy and Phil hooking up behind the gym, the new Gohan-cheer the cheerleading squad made or the skirt Sabrina was wearing? That's sooo 715's fashion. Or did you mean… "Erasa began rambling, but was interrupted by Mark.

"No, I mean about the Demon's Disciple. He's stopped another robbery AND beat up half the police force now." Mark said. "Mr. Satan has announced a press conference and has challenged him to enter the Satan City. I can't wait to see the World Savior in action versus the self-proclaimed local superhero."

Gohan was listening with interest and winced at Mark's jab to his alter ego. 'Hercule is probably counting on my reluctance to get in public. I shouldn't respond to his taunts, Dad taught me better. But still, it's tempting and will gain me some good publicity…'

"Hey guys, what's this Satan City tournament you're talking about?" Gohan asked, trying to look as clueless as possible.

"Oh, right I forgot you aren't from around. The Satan City tournament is held every year since the Cell games to honor Mr. Satan and his victory on that weakling trickster bug Cell. It's a martial arts tournament with 2 types of fighting. There is one versus one fighting, where the strongest 16 fight each other. The other is a team battle, two versus two. The strongest 8 teams will battle there. They're debating on adding this in the World Martial Arts Tournament as well." Sharpener told him, then flexed his muscles. "I'm thinking about entering as well, I'm one of the best students of Mr. Satan and I want to prove my worth to him."

"Wow, sounds awesome, good luck to you then! When is the tournament?" Gohan asked, already thinking how to convince Chi-Chi and who he was going to team up with.

"It's somewhere next month during our break. I'm going to interview contesters and make pictures." Erasa said proudly, signing a camera with her hands and moving around franticly.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. When everyone was back in the class room the teacher began.

"The topic of today is about Capsule Corp and their historical significance. Capsule Corps was founded in …"

**Later, at the Son's residence**

"Goten? Did Mom call today?" Gohan said, while cautiously entering the dome. He felt Goten near, but couldn't pinpoint his exact location. With Goten's habit of jumping him every time he got home, it's best to brace for impact. His senses told him to back down and wait for his enemy to make the first move, but Gohan wanted to talk to his little brother as soon as possible.

"Goten? I mean it, I want to know when she's coming ba- GOTCHA!" Left hand outstretched, an orange blur materialized but kept struggling in his hold. "I almost got you there haha! You're the best, your hand went WOOSH and I tried to move out of the way but…"

"Goten, did Mum call today? I really need to know when she gets back." Gohan asked, while lowering Goten to the ground. He loved his little brother, but his attention span was worse than Dads.

"Well, yeah. She said the finale is next week and when they win they'll spend a couple of days in a Spa near the tournament grounds. She'll be back next weekend."

"Good, I'll be spending that weekend at Dende's, it's been a while. And we'll have a new prize to put on the wall!" Gohan said happy.

Goten pumped his fist in the air. "Yeaaaah! Mom's the best!"

Then, after celebrating he asked. "Big Brother? When can I win a trophy like you guys?" His eyes went wide in anticipation of Gohan's answer, and Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Well, actually I wanted to talk with Mom about that. There's a tournament coming up in Satan City and I'm thinking about entering with the demi's." Goten's eyes lit up after that and went in for the hug, but was stopped by Gohan. "Only if all parents agree, so put up you're a game when you see them to convince the rest. And you can't enter as Goten, to avoid the press."

"Oh, wow! I might enter a tournament! That's sooooooo cool! I'm calling Trunks!"

As Goten sprinted to the phone, Gohan looked smiling at his retreating form. 'If his energy isn't going to convince the rest, nothing is.'

**Satan Mansion- Nighttime**

'Ha, those tricksters will never enter the tournament. I'm such a genius, the press will be eating out of my hand and that Demon Dummy will lose all support. Well, the little he has.' Hercule thought proudly, while watching his previous fights on a huge flat screen TV.

Moving his glass around in his palm, making the scotch dangerously close to spilling, he recalled the last time he saw those tricks.

His mood turned sour. He had so much fun watching his videos, but remembering those tricks always did something to him. "They had to be tricks. No human can do stuff like that. Even if they were true, they should be cut off from society, bunch of freaks." He scoffed.

Suddenly he remembered there might be servants near, he let out his patented Satan laugh. "BWHAHAHAHA even if that Dracula Dope is entering, I'll pound him with my Dynamic Punch! And in the doubles, me and Videl will show then why the Satan's are the best!"

'Even if he does show, I'll just have him arrested for breaking the law.' He thought, proud of his little plan.

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Satan City**

"Are you certain it's him?" A shady figure asked. He was sitting behind a huge mahogany desk, both hands intertwined on top of it. His stare could make a grown man pee his pants on the spot, yet the person on the other end didn't flinch.

"Positive, the description matches 100%. His age and build and personality are too perfect for him to be a fake. Nobody knows about his past, he's a genius and excels at sports as well. He tries to make friends at his school but never mentions past friendships. His house is on the Kingdoms' property and he works at Capsule Corps, which confirms the rumors about an alliance between Capsule Corp and the Ox Kingdom." A boy said, not very muscular or tall, but with a sinister smile on his face.

"Excellent work, I will contact the factory and troops immediately. Hold your position and don't do anything stupid." The shady figure stood up, turning his back to the boy and headed towards the door. His ponytail swept in sync with his footsteps. He opened the door and was about to leave, when he stopped in his tracks and turned his face so he could look the boy in the eye.

"Good job, _Eric_." Then he left.

Eric heard a loud crack outside. Knowing what was about to happen he looked outside the window. As expected he saw a tree flying in the direction of the factory, a sole figure was standing on top of it.

"Thank you, _Father._"

**That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed.**

**There still isn't much action going on, but plot is important as well right? This chapter is shorter again than the last one, but I thought this was the best part to stop. Next chapter we'll finally see Videl, and maybe even Chi Chi, but don't hold me it against me if she doesn't appear. She deserves the break in my opinion.**

**Reviews are appreciated and are an excellent way to let me know how I'm doing. Might also increase the upload speed, but who knows ;)**


	6. You lost?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball z or Dragonball GT.

**Chapter 6**: You Lost?!

Videl was flying to school in a daze. 'I've been away for a month, I wonder what happened here. I knew I should've brought my phone to that tournament. But noooo, Dad thought it would disturb my concentration. Big help that was...'

Landing on the roof of OSH, Videl noticed a small yellow stripe speeding away from her location. 'What the HFIL is that thing? The Chief should let me know when they get new surveillance equipment. If it isn't theirs it can't be legal. No plane is that fast.'

As she descended to her classroom Videl noticed the hallway felt different. 'Where's Carter bullying nerds? Where are all the jocks boasting about their wins? Where are all the anime diehards battling which series is the best? Why does everyone here seem so… relaxed?'

Frustrated because she seemed the only one noticing anything different, Videl walked to her locker and saw the weirdest group she had ever seen. There was Angela, head cheerleader, sitting with Frank, notorious for taking his Capsulemon addiction too far, together with Mark, a jock who loved sport over anything and Nicole, Pai Sho champion and never one for social gatherings. Videl saw an opening between 2 rows of lockers where she could listen to their conversation without being spotted. 'Perfect'.

"... Went to this ice cream shop, and I was so happy because I thought it was a date! But then he said we were meeting up with a friend and that's how me and Frank got together!" Angela happily told Mark and Nicole, while Frank was blushing and pulled his Capsulemon cap a bit over his face. After mustering up his courage he slowly took Angela's left hand and gently squeezed it.

"Haha, wow. Can't say I'm not surprised. Congrats you two. So now he's even handing out dating advice. You really sure you want to challenge him again Nicole? It's kind of trying to outsmart Bulma Briefs." Mark said, unable to hold a grin off his face. Angela had dated half the football team, so the irony of her dating Frank wasn't lost on him.

"Yeah, the sky's the limit right? At least, for those without a flying cloud." The group snickered at that comment.

'Hmm, must be an inside joke. I'll get to the bottom of that later.' Videl thought with a scowl, before noticing the group was moving away from here to their classroom. 'I hope Erasa can tell me more about Mr. Matchmaker.'

The lack of voices suddenly made Videl aware that she was the only one left in the hallway. 'Crap, I'm not gonna be late on my first day back!'

Videl was speeding through the hallways, cutting corners while thanking Kami there wasn't anyone to bump into. With three minutes to spare, she got to her class room. Happy that she made it, she looked around the class to search for Erasa and walked to her usual seat…

Only to find it occupied by some black haired boy.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Videl asked, while fixing a glare which could melt steel to the back of this guy's head. She knew they weren't aware she was coming back today, but if they thought they could replace her because she'd been away a while they had another thing coming.

Before the unknown guy could turn his head, a squeal filled the room. "IEEEEEEE VIDEEEEEEEEL! You should've told me you were coming to school today!" Erasa ran up to her best friend and gave her the biggest hug she could muster, cracking some ribs.

"E, _please_. You're hurting me." Was all Videl could wheeze out, her ribs were still bruised from the tournament. Still, she was glad with her best friends enthusiastic greeting.

A guilty expression flushed Erasa's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought everything was healed because you were away that long." She then scanned her friend over, a frown appeared on her face before she met Videl's eyes.

"Why are you wearing your normal clothes and no make-up? Normally, even you dress up to celebrate a tournament victory." Erasa asked, confused. This wasn't like Videl. Even less like Videl was the downcast look she gave Erasa when the tournament was mentioned.

"Did something happen?" Erasa asked quietly, while. Not that the volume mattered, the entire class had stopped talking and was listening in on the conversation.

Videl's eyes became watery, but after a moment regained her former fierceness. Looking into Erasa's eyes, she said. "I got second place, a Satan doesn't celebrate getting second." Erasa looked shocked at that statement and didn't respond.

Gohan had been listening to the conversation as well and noticed the tense atmosphere. He felt like he had to do something before class started, and since this girl was apparently a friend of Erasa, he figured he should be nice to her.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Gohan and I've been in your seat for the past month haha." Gohan put on hand behind his head and smiled, while extending his other hand to the girl he now knew as Videl.

"I'm Videl."

That's it. No effort in the handshake, no smile, no small talk. Nothing. Gohan wasn't sure what to do with her. But, being smacked into mountains often enough for failing the first time, he tried a second time to socialize.

"This is my first attempt to public education, so Erasa and Sharpener kind of taught me how to function here. The easiest way was to sit with them most of the time, but you can have your seat back if you'd like. There are more free ones available now." Gesturing at the two renovated seats, Gohan packed his stuff to sit on the other side of Erasa and started to talk to the people behind him, interested in what they did this weekend.

"Thanks." Videl murmered, while sitting in her usual seat. Something was off with this guy, he acted like he didn't know who she was. No star struck attitude, no begging for autographs, nothing. She kept staring at him until Erasa pulled her shirt.

"He's from the 439 Area, cutie probably doesn't know who you are." Erasa added with a knowing wink. Videl never understood how Miss Stereotypical Blond Ditz always knew what was troubling her.

Videl eyed the new boy again. He didn't look like anything special. A Baggy white long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. "Explains the look, probably never met someone with a sense of fashion."

Erasa smirked. "Like you're one to talk, you've been wearing that white t-shirt since junior high."

"Yeah, don't talk like that about Brains. He might look average, but he's giving us all a run for our money." Sharpener chimed in, and smiling he added. "Hello to you too, Videl. Nice to have your sparkling personality back in here, you've missed a lot. But what's this about losing the tournament?"

Videl wanted to answer, but the teacher interrupted her by starting the class. "I'll tell you later."

**Lunch**

It didn't add up. None of it did. Sure, Erasa told her about the stuff this guy did and his influence on the entire school's dynamics, but that didn't explain anything about HOW he accomplished it. Nor did it say anything about the guy himself. He could be a criminal for all they knew, yet they all acted like he was the best thing that's ever happened to them!

Videl was contemplating what happened so far. First hour was rather dull, until Gohan pointed out to the teacher that he was forgetting to tell them how to get from B to C and he didn't calculate X so he needed to do that first. She was hoping the guy received a scolding. This was one of the most difficult teachers to deal with and she prepared to speak up on his behalf to save his ass. She figured that if he owed her, she'd have leverage over him when he learned who she was.

How wrong was she.

The teacher actually thanked him for pointing out his error. When Videl turned to Erasa, she just gave her a look that said 'I'll explain later'.

Then, in between the break she expected the guy to follow Erasa, Sharpener and her like an ugly duckling. Surprise surprise. Apparently the guy, Gohan (what kind of name is that anyway, rice?), had to act like a gentleman and carry some girl's books. Probably to score a date or something, again minus one for him.

Second hour was almost a repeat performance, she started to doze off until Mr. Genius had to point out a flaw and _yet again_ got praises shoved up his ass. She started to dislike this Gohan kid more by the hour and he hasn't even said more than three sentences to her!

Not that she expected there was anything to know about, he probably spend his time studying, dating and working as a part time farmer in the middle of freaking nowhere. Where the HFIL is the 439 Area anyway?

Now, at lunchtime, after he finally dropped off the bag of the girl, she could investigate some more. He was preoccupied talking to the brunette, Anna, if she remembered correctly. Still keeping her eyes on Gohan, Videl started to ponder on formulating the question she wanted to ask.

"So E, what's the deal with the new kid?" There, a general enough question, which would make Erasa explain everything from his birth till his shoe size and wouldn't hint anything suspicious about her interest. Videl smiled inwards, but when she turned to Erasa and Sharpener they were exchanging glances.

"Well, to be honest…" Erasa started, but seemed unwilling to finish. Sharpener came to her rescue.

"To be honest, we don't really know that much about him. We've kind of made it our class' shared hobby to find out as much as possible about him but he's not really telling anything important to any of us."

Huh, so the guy is acting secretive. Still, it didn't add up. "Then why is everyone so hubby bubby with him? You know nothing about the guy."

"Hey, that's not what we said." Erasa said with a huff. "We know that he's nice, cute and we can trust him. He just prefers to talk about things that involve us, not himself."

"Hmpf, isn't that what every loverboy does? Feign interest, then strike when the defenses are down. He's been following Anna the entire day. Maybe I should track him in the police files to see if he has a record." Videl started to rummage through her bag for her phone.

"If you'd really be interested in your classmates, you'd know Anna had surgery near her spine so she can't lift anything heavy till she's recovered." A calm voice suddenly spoke up from behind Videl. Turning around, she came face to face with the new kid she'd just been discussing.

"I haven't been on a date with any girl so far, I'm not really interested in that yet. I won't go on a date with anyone, with the knowledge we want different things to happen during said date. There goes your theory about me being a loverboy. While I'm not sure who you are, I doubt your jurisdiction measures up to my level. Few have the jurisdiction to judge me." Gohan then said with a stern look on his face, arms crossed. So far, most people at school were pleasant and he didn't like where she was going one bit.

Videl on the other hand felt ashamed she jumped to conclusions but wasn't going to admit defeat just yet. Standing up and glaring with the fiercest expression she could muster, she realized Gohan was almost twice her size. "That doesn't explain why you keep secrets. What if you're just biding your time and are waiting to strike when we least expect it? Ha, you think you outrank me? I'm Videl Satan, Daughter of Hercule Satan."

Gohan's response was the shortest she ever received when she pulled the Daughter of-card.

"And?"

Even Erasa and Sharpener seemed stunned by that question. They knew he was sometimes oblivious to some stuff he should know as a teenager but this was too much. Videl was the first to recover.

"What do you mean 'And?' my Dad saved the world from Cell! Isn't that enough for you?! What kind of jackass responds like that!" Videl was now shouting and the entire canteen was watching the display between the two powerhouses.

"First of all, what does your father have to do with the person you are or your jurisdiction? Secondly, you misinterpreted my question. I meant, you're the daughter of two people. So why weren't you mentioning your mother?" Gohan replied calmly, not bothering to raise his voice.

Gohan knew he stuck a cord, as Videl's mouth fell open, making a perfect o. No verbal response was given, but her body language said everything. Slumped shoulders, back hunched, red tint on her cheeks and slightly watered eyes, they all pointed to the fact that he'd won.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the tournament, but I think I prefer another source. Any other will do." Nodding to Sharpener and Erasa, Gohan unfolded his arms, turned and started to walk away.

The only sound in the canteen was the echoes from Gohan's pace as he walked away, not a single pair of eyes looked away as he passed them. When the door closed, the silence was deafening.

After a couple of minutes, Sharpener was the one to break the silence. After clearing his throat, more people started talking and looking alive. "So, that's Gohan for ya. I've never seen him that intense."

Erasa nodded feverishly, her blond hairs flying up and down. "Anywayyyy, you haven't said anything about the tournament except that you lost."

Videl wanted to discuss this Gohan character some more, but knew that her friends were probably waiting for a full report about the tournament. She realized that she hadn't even hinted to what happened in the past three hours. Suddenly, she felt guilty for keeping them in the dark.

"Well, you know why I entered." Both blonds nodded. "My Dad really wanted to show the Anonymous Dojo that the small tournaments they won against the Satan style were flukes, so he'd send in the big guns. Me, Pirozhki and Caroni entered the East City tournament.

**Flashback**

It had been three weeks of fighting opponents to get through the preliminaries. There was a free for all at the beginning, then, like the old days a one on one not visible for the audience and now they were starting the final rounds. Videl, Pirozhki and Caroni all got through these rounds with relative ease, but the speed Anonymous Jr. disposed of her opponents was astounding. They never got close enough to talk to her or see her in action, but that would change today.

"Don't underestimate her, she might not look like it, but she packs a mean punch." Pirozhki nodded and started to put on his elephant mask. Caroni flashed her a smile. Ugh, how she hated that look.

"Videl darling, don't worry about it. I'll show the pretty little miss that a ring is no place for a lady." When he noticed the murderous look Videl was sending him, he added. "Apart from you I mean."

The look didn't lighten in the slightest, so Caroni offered her one of his roses and added a wink to swoon her. "Here, this is as beautiful as you. When your father agrees to let me date you I will load you with these."

'If that doesn't sooth her, I don't know what will.'

Videl lost the murderous look in her eyes for a second, replacing it with one of confusing. The next thing Caroni knew he was on his back, chewing on a rose _with _thorns.

"If you want to live, never try something like that _ever_ again."

Videl stomped off to the women's dressing room, leaving both men to ponder on what just happened. "Stupid, idiots. Why did I even agree on this, I'm more than enough to deal with that girl." Muttered Videl, not noticing the stares she was getting before entering the dressing room.

"Wanna bet on that?" A voice behind her said. When Videl turned around she saw a redhead around her age looking at her. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono with a red sash around her waist, red wristbands and was pulling up a white pair of baggy pants.

"I'm the only girl in the competition apart from you, so I'm assuming you think you can defeat me." She said with a smirk. "Normally, I'm the only girl fighting. My Sensei only watches, so it's nice to talk to someone before meeting with the knuckleheads I'm gonna bash in". She started to put on her shoes, the same shade of red as her wristbands and sash. 'She must really like those colors.'

When the mysterious girl was done dressing, she extended her hand. "I don't think we've met, what's your name and shouldn't you get ready?"

"Videl Satan, and I can fight perfectly fine in this." Videl said, gesturing to her baggy white shirt, black shorts and yellow boots. She then took her hand and waited for miss mystery to say her name.

She however, had her eyebrows raised as she took Videl's hand. "So, you think you measure up to me, Miss _Satan_?" Videl didn't miss the venom she said that last word with, before the mystery fighter smiled again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't judge on heritage. You can call me Anonymous Junior." Pointing to the insignia on her right breast, where the same was printed.

Videl was a bit confused, why would anyone dislike her family? And why was this girl so confident in her own ability?

Seeing the puzzled expression, Anonymous Jr. smiled again and started walking towards the exit. "Wanna join me in the waiting area? I never met a girl fighter my age, so maybe we could go out there together."

Videl happily joined her, feeling the same way. On the way, Anonymous didn't say anything. Rather, she watched children play, butterflies flying and listening to the crowd. She seemed perfectly at ease. Videl couldn't help but wonder. 'If this is the girl who's been destroying Dad's pupils, how come she seems so… mellow?'

**Fighting Area**

"Martial Arts fans, I welcome you to the East City Tournament! Right of the bat we have a clash between two dojos! We have Anonymous Junior, student at the Anonymous Dojo and star pupil of the one and only Miss Anonymous! Junior has entered 3 tournaments so far and has obliterated her opposition." The Announcer fixed his sunglasses, while the crowd roared in anticipation.

"Her opponent is Caroni, who has been dubbed by Mr. Satan as 'The son he never had'! This dazzling fighter's looks are only topped by his fighting prowess." With that, the Announcer threw his microphone in the air while spinning around. When he caught the mic, he continued.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Anonymous Jr. bowed before taking a stand. Caroni however, had other ideas. He approached Anonymous Jr., who in turn dropped out her stand, confusion clear on her face. Caroni pulled a rose from somewhere (seriously, where does the guy keep those?) and handed it to her.

"My love, please forfeit the fight. It would make my day miserable if I had to hurt a beauty like you. I promise we can go on a date after I win this tournament."

Anonymous Jr. gave him a look that best could be described as a mix of disbelief and disgust. "You do know I'm a minor right? I'm pretty sure hitting on me is illegal." She then turned to the Announcer with the sweetest smile she could muster. "Please, start the fight. I want to make sure this guy doesn't reproduce."

"… Right, begin!" _ Ding_

Anonymous Jr. got back in her stance, knees bend while hunching slightly forward. Arms were bend to protect her body, but instead of making fists her fingers were stretched. She looked like a snake, ready to strike.

Caroni's stance looked more like a ballerina doing a croisé. His legs were crossed and his arms were stretched above his head. "Silly little girl, now you'll feel my wrath!"

Caroni moved towards Anonymous Jr., still keeping the same pose. When he came within her reach, she struck. Caroni saw her moving towards him and dropped his arms to counter her move, but she just ducked underneath them and hit the upper left and right side of his chest with her hands.

At first, Caroni didn't feel any pain. 'Ha, she must be too weak to break through my awesome chest muscles' was what he thought while smirking. Then, he noticed he didn't feel anything at all in his arms while they hung useless against his body. Finally, he started to hyperventilate and screeched. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH?"

Anonymous Jr. didn't look impressed. "I struck your joints, your arms won't work for another hour. Good luck defending yourself. The next hit will be aimed somewhere to make sure you'll be impotent for the rest of your life."

As she jumped and readied her hands to strike his lower abdominal, Caroni cried out. "Nooooo, I forfeit, I forfeit! Please stop!

Anonymous Jr. stopped in her tracks, smiling again. Then, she bowed and walked back to where Videl was watching. "That was fun, too bad he forfeited."

Videl smiled back. "Yeah, glad someone put him back in his place. His ego was rivaling my Dads. But you do know hitting the crotch area would mean disqualification."

"Well, I was aiming for his lower abdominal. If I struck hard enough and at the right angle with the right amount of strength, the blood flow would be disrupted and he'd been unable to get a stiffy for at least 5 years, if not longer.

Videl started to laugh when she heard that. This girl was something else! Anonymous Jr.' smiled faltered when she thought about something Videl said. "Must be tough, having him for a father." When Videl nodded, she continued. "I don't really understand why you aren't putting him in his place, you're much stronger than he is. Anyway, I'm gonna check up on my mentor. I'll talk to you later!"

Videl waved and focused on the next match. 'She probably said that to make me feel better'. Pirozhki was steamwaltzing his opponent, she winced when she heard bones breaking.

The next fight was uneventful, both using the Satan fighting style but none were masters of it, like herself. When it was her turn to fight she saw her opponent, Mighty Mask, and knew it would be too easy. She sighed and looked around. 'Wasn't Anonymous Jr. coming back to watch the fights?'

When the bell rang she jumped to her opponent and knocked him out with one well-placed punch to the head.

'No fun at all.' Was all she thought when she walked back to the waiting area. She didn't even hear the crowd shouting the name of Satan. She didn't even notice a smirking figure following her to her space in the corner where she sat down.

"You know, I entered this tournament for the money and because I like fighting." Videl looked up and her lips tugged a little bit upwards when she saw it was Anonymous Jr. standing in front of her. "You don't seem to enjoy yourself and I know you don't need the cash, so why are you here?"

"I'm here… Because my father doesn't want the world to think his Dojo is second to anyone." Videl felt bad, here she was trying to crush someone who was trying to make a living and having fun. On top of that the person she was doing it to was the only one who tried to befriend her. She was shocked when she suddenly heard a muffled giggle.

Anonymous Jr. was giggling! She'd never thought a fighter like her could do something so… girly. "Wh-why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be mad at me for being so selfish!"

Anonymous stopped giggling hearing that and looked at her curiously. "Why? You're here trying to defend your fathers honor. I can only respect that. I wasn't laughing at your reasoning, I was laughing because your Dojo is probably ranked 6th at best."

Videl got agitated at that, who does this girl think she is? "What makes you say that? My Dad is the strongest person on the planet!"

"If you say so. I meant what I said, I think you're stronger than he is. I know loads of fighters who are stronger than I am, they just don't need the money as hard as my family does. Anyway, it's my turn to fight again. I'll see you later!"

"Wait!" Videl called out, stopping Anonymous Jr. in her tracks. "Don't get caught in his _Rolling Thunder Punch_. He'll flatten anything with that."

Rolling her eyes, Anonymous Jr. answered. "Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. I might even stop him in his tracks, just to prove a point." She winked and turned to walk towards the ring, but suddenly bumped into something large, making her land on her butt. "Hey!"

She had bumped into Pirozhki, who was looking down on her. "Little girl got lucky with Caroni. I destroy you." He then walked towards the ring.

Anonymous Jr. was getting up, then with a murderous look in her eyes, said. "You're gonna pay for that fat-ass."

Walking to the ring, she started eyeing the massive guy with the elephant mask. 'What's wrong with these Satan followers? Who wears that in a fight?'

When she got in a ring, she bowed. She didn't want to, but her Sensei had drilled into her that respect was key in a fight, no matter the opponent. Pirozhki just stood there, exhaling like a buffalo on steroids.

_Ding_

Pirozhki didn't wait a second and shouted "Rolling Thunder Punch" while flailing his arms and running up to Anonymous Jr.

She, on the other hand didn't look impressed. She just held out her hands, almost looking like a basketballer awaiting the ball to be passed.

Pirozhki was picking up speed and was within 10 meters of Anonymous Jr., the crowd was shouting in anticipation of the clash between David &amp; Goliath.

5 meters…

2 meter…

***Kleng***

The sound of metal bending was heard throughout the stadium. Anonymous Jr. had caught Pirozhki, her hands gripping on his eye sockets. Or rather, what was left of it, the mask was bended like it just had been smacked with a jackhammer.

"AAAAAAARGH" A blood scorching scream was heard, coming from Pirozhki's mask. "MY HEAAAAD, MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOP." Pirozhki landed flat on his back, rolling in pain.

Anonymous Jr. smirked, grabbing both ears of the mask when she got near enough. Then, with little effort, a ripping sound was heard and the metal mask was shred in half, revealing the face of a crying Pirozhki. She then proceeded to grab his leg and lifted Pirozhki's entire body of the floor. Spinning him around until she got enough speed to her liking, she flung him off the tiled floor of the ring.

"There you have it folks! Anonymous Jr. wins by Ringout! What a gal! A round of applause for Anonymous Jr., our first finalist!" The announcer called out, which eagerly responded by applauding loudly.

Anonymous Jr. walked back to the corner where Videl was sitting. Videl still had her mouth open, she'd never seen anything like that. Not even her father stopped Pirozhki that easily, nor ever lifted his entire weight in the air.

"I'm sorry I hurt your friend a bit, but he was getting on my nerves. If you go see him, tell the doctors to check for skull fractures. Other than that he shouldn't have serious injuries."

Videl looked to the girl, she seemed genuinely sorry. "Right, I'll go tell them that. Good fight, you were awesome!" Anonymous Jr. waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, thanks. I need to go see my Sensei anyway. She's probably mad for me losing my temper. Make sure I'll see you in the finale!"

Videl told the doctors that they should look for fractures in his skull and, lo and behold, there were several. None were dangerous or permanent, but it was still difficult to do that to a guy _wearing a metal mask_. She heard the announcer calling her name so she dashed to the ring. She didn't know the fighter named Killa but he seemed like to be an African boxer. 'Nothing I can't handle.'

_Ding_

Killa took a boxer pose, defending his face. Videl immediately dropped to the ground, sweeping his feet under him. 'Why did nobody think of this before? These guys really are all muscle no brain.'

Killa caught himself using both hands, preventing a faceplant on the floor but Videl expected that. She used her legs to put a vicegrip on Killa's neck, cutting off his air supply. A couple of minutes of him struggling later, he fainted due to the lack of oxygen.

"LADIEEEEEES AND GENTLEMAAAAAAAN. We have our finalists! Videl Satan will be fighting Anonymous Jr. tomorrow for the title of East City Champion!

Videl met Anonymous Jr.'s gaze, who gave her a thumps up and then left with a woman who looked in her late 30s.

"Tomorrow's going to be interesting."

**That's all, for now. I'll be continuing this shortly, but the chapter was getting a bit too long for me to write properly (over 5000 words!). Anyway, next chapter will be the end of the flashback, the rest will be a secret until it comes out. On a side note, the story has reached 6300 views! I never imagined the story to be this popular, so I want to thank all viewers out there (you're from all over the world) for reading it and keeping an interest in it. As always, reviews are appreciated! **


	7. Devil meets Demon

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

**Chapter 7:**Devil meets Demon

"So far, the tournament doesn't sound too bad. You made a friend and kicked some ass. So why are you so glum?"

_Thud_

"Shut up Sharpener, I'm not done yet."

**Flashback continued**

Videl had only just put on her fighting attire when someone bashed on her door, shouting like it wasn't 7 in the morning.

"VIDEL, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Videl rolled her eyes and walked to the door, hoping to save at least some guests the minor headache. When she opened the door, an afro-ed man, dressed in a brown gi, white pants and a white cape on his shoulders brushed passed her. "Good morning to you too, Dad."

Not acknowledging his daughter said anything, he started pacing around the room. "Videl, what's this I heard about that little girl defeating Caroni and Pirozhki? When I got here I was expecting to see you in the finale fighting one of them. Did you tell them to lose on purpose so you can crush her? That's my girl, probably my brilliant genes at work. BWAHAHAHA."

'Brilliant genes my ass. Thank Kami for Mom's intellect.'

"Dad. The plan was to eliminate her as soon as possible. Your star pupils were hospitalized by Anonymous Jr." The serious tone Videl spoke in made Hercule stop laughing. Eyes wide, mouth agape, he was silent for a moment.

'Wow, I should cherish the silence. Wonder how long it'll l-'.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE BEEN HOSPITALIZED!? No student of mine should lose to some backwater dojo." Hercule yelled when he regained his voice. He seemed angry enough about something, but then calmed himself down enough to address his daughter with a normal tone. "Sweet Pea, you understand you have to win now to save Daddy's reputation. Remember, you're a Satan. We're better than the rest of the world, that's why it's up to us to save the world."

"Sure Dad, whatever. Can I have breakfast now?" Videl hoped food would distract him long enough so she could focus on her match.

"Sure go ahead and eat Videl, I'm going to talk to the management to see if they want me to say something before the fight."

'Oh no...' Videl remembered the last time her Dad gave a speech before the fight. Her opponent in the finale was so scared he forfeited the moment the bell rang.

"Dad, please don't do anything embarrassing! I really want to fight this girl, she seems nice!" Videl said, while waving her arms franticly to get Hercule's attention. The moment she said it however, she realized her mistake.

"She.. She seems... nice? VIDEL ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU'RE BEFRIENDING THE ENEMY!" Hercule screamed, saliva flying everywhere. Videl backed down, to dodge the incoming saliva and because she didn't want her father to torture her ears any longer.

"We'll talk about this after your win. I definitely need to speak with management now." Hercule turned around to walk to the door. While standing in the hallway, he turned around again. "I'm not gonna wish you good luck, I know you don't need it."

A small smile crept on her face, even though they fought a lot, her father still knew how to cheer her up. Heading towards the dining room, she couldn't help but feel excited about facing Anonymous Jr. today.

**Dining room**

"Videl! Over here!" As Videl was picking up a light breakfast at the buffet (scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice), she heard a familiar voice behind her. Turning around she saw Anonymous Jr. sitting at a table together with the older lady she saw yesterday. The woman had a black ponytail and she was dressed in the same fashion, only her kimono was purple with a yellow sash and it had a more casual look.

Anonymous Jr. pulled her chair for her, inviting her to sit with the both of them. "I'm so glad to see you again! These reporters won't stop following me and kept asking me if we're going to crawl each others eyes out." She rolled her eyes at that. "They didn't believe me when I said we wouldn't use such girly tactics."

Videl smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they're annoying alright." Then, just before taking a bite out of her toast she remembered she hadn't introduced herself. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm Videl Satan, how are you?" Extending her hand to the older woman, who's face suddenly fell at hearing her name, but quickly composed herself again.

"Aha, so you're my pupil's opponent! I saw you fight, you're good _for a Satan_." Videl expected as much, Anonymous Jr. had responded the same way when she heard her last name. But the older woman continued talking. "I'm the original Anonymous, Head of the Anonymous Dojo." She said with a smile. Videl wasn't surprised, this woman seemed to have power pour out of her skin.

"Sensei? Could you please not do that?" Junior said suddenly. The moment she spoke up, the power Videl felt coming from Anonymous dissipated. "Sorry dear, sometimes I forget you're the one participating. I always get pumped when I feel the atmosphere here."

That moment the paparazzi barged in and started to take pictures and shoved microphones up their noses. "Miss Satan, the ZTV-viewers want to know your thoughts on the fight. Is this breakfast just a ploy to lure Anonymous Jr. into a false sense of security?"

Before she could respond another reporter turned towards Anonymous Jr. "Miss Anonymous, is it true that you're fighting for the approval of Mr. Satan so you two can elope after the tournament?"

Anonymous Jr. turned bright red at that question, while her Sensei started laughing uncontrollably. Videl didn't even know how to respond to that, so she did the only thing she could think of, threaten their lives.

Red cheeks, murderous look, finger outstretched to the paparazzi, she started. "I don't know where the HFIL you heard those nonsense, but you better be out of my sight at the count of three. We were just enjoying breakfast together, as fellow Marital Artists."

Anonymous fell on the floor laughing when she noticed Videl's slip up and tears were pouring over her face. Junior turned even redder, while stepping up to gain everyone's attention. "She meant Martial Artists, we're not planning to elope or anything.."

Then, as if nothing happened, she continued having breakfast.

Videl's entire head went red out of embarrassment. Trying to save the situation, she started counting.

"One." The paparazzi were contemplating their options, most were slowly backing down while the front row looked at each other for help.

"Two." Every reporter was out of there already, but one brave photographer, Mr. Parker, tried to take one last picture.

"Three!" Videl faked a dash towards Mr. Parker, who yelped and ran away, leaving an awful musky smell behind.

Anonymous calmed down now, seeing they were the last ones in the dining room. "Maybe we should head towards the Ring, your fight will be in an hour anyway and I don't think either of you is hungry anymore."

Anonymous Jr. nodded, having finished her breakfast. Videl quickly downed her orange juice and grabbed the toast. "Yeah, let's go. Those paparazzi will be back if we stay here."

Anonymous snickered at that while they were walking towards the exit. "They should leave two Marital Artists alone before their grand show, wouldn't want to miss your proposal."

"SENSEI PLEASE!"

**Tournament grounds – In the Ring**

"Ladieeeeees and Gentlemaaaaan, here in the ring are our two finalists! In the left corner is the famous Videeeeeel Sataaaaaaan, daughter of Hercule Satan. Her vicelock on Killa and her knockout punch on Mighty Mask got her in the finals, but those are just the tip of the iceberg! Will she be victorious? Put your hands together for Videl Satan!" The entire crowd happily obliged.

"In the right corner, is Anonymouuuuuuus Juniooooor, top student at the Anonymous Dojo! Not much is known about this beautiful redhead but the way she tore apart Pirozhki's mask and we heard Caroni's still unable to use his arms, she's no pushover! Give it up for Miss Anonymous Jr.!" The crowd clapped less enthusiastic than they did with Videl, but a large part of the audience was cheering for her anyway.

"Now, before we begin we'll have a word from Mr. Satan himself!" The Announcer gestured towards the stage where the coronation of the victor would happen.

There stood Mr. Satan, arms outstretched, fists clenched. "YEAAAAAAAH THE CHAMP HAS ARRIVED! Now, I want to wish Anonymous Jr. good luck. She'll need it against my Sweet Pea. Now, the difference will be seen between a real Martial Artist and some hick from the desert who learned to punch. The most positive thing I can say is that she isn't using any tricks like those phonies from the Cell Games BWAHAHAHAHHA. That's all, enjoy the slaughter!"

Videl heard Anonymous Jr. clench her teeth. When she turned around to look at her, all looks of friendliness and compassion were gone. This was a predator, first place was her prey and she was just an obstacle to get there. Suddenly, she felt a cold climb her back. 'What's happening? I fight armed criminals, no way am I afraid of her.'

_Ding_

Anonymous Jr. bowed, although it was the shortest bow she had made so far, Videl noted. Videl bowed back, then got into her fighting stance. Both fists raised, feet spread, she was ready to loop Anonymous Jr.

The only problem was, Anonymous Jr. was nowhere to be seem.

'What?' "Where did she go?" Looking around, the ring appeared empty.

"Behind you." Videl's eyes widened. How did she do that? Before she could turn around, her left shoulder was hit by a blow of Anonymous Jr.'s palm. She winced and felt her left arm go numb. Jumping forward to put some distance between them, she realized what just happened.

"You've disturbed my bloodstream didn't you?"

"Yes, I didn't want to hit your spine. Don't want to cause permanent damage to you, since you don't stand a chance against me." Anonymous Jr. started walking forward slowly, like a predator cornering her meal.

Videl instinctively backed away. Adjusting her stance, since she lost her left arm already, she began formulating a strategy. 'She wants me to back down, so the logical choice would be to jump her. Just wait for the right moment.'

As Anonymous Jr. took another step, she came into Videl's jumping range. 'Bingo.'

Videl leaped into the air and pulled back her fist. With a scream she struck, aiming for Anonymous Jr.'s head. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the damages she'd done to the girl she'd befriended only yesterday. She waited for the Announcer to call the match but when it didn't happen she opened her eyes again.

The crowd had turned silent. In the middle of the ring stood Anonymous Jr., holding back Videl's fist with only one hand and looked rather bored.

"You know, if I jump someone, I have the courtesy to look if my hit really connects." She pulled Videl closer and delivered a ferocious kick to her ribs, making Videl crash into the tiled floor 3 meters away. A snapping sound was heard. "Sorry for that, didn't mean to hit you that hard. But your dad really pissed me off."

Videl closed her eyes for a moment and felt her ribs, yeah that's gonna leave a mark. Looking back at Anonymous Jr. she saw her looking at her Sensei, who nodded to her.

"I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

Videl narrowed her eyes, no way was she losing this easily! But Anonymous Jr. apparently didn't get that memo, as she ran towards Videl.

Videl tried to strike her again, only to have Anonymous Jr. jump over her fist. She was behind Videl now, and Videl prayed to Kami she wouldn't disable her other arm as well.

"I'm sorry, you fought well." Anonymous Jr. whispered.

Then everything went black.

**One hour later**

Videl woke up hearing shouts outside her door. She couldn't determine who were shouting but she sure hoped they would stop soon. Her neck was killing her, so were her ribs. She was happy when she noticed her left arm was functioning again.

"Oh, you're up already." A nurse said. "Anonymous Jr. told us you'd be out of it for an hour, we didn't realize she meant exactly one hour." She smiled encouragingly, while placing a sandwich on her dresser. "We figured you must be hungry after your fight."

Videl frowned. In her opinion this wasn't called a fight. This was a merciless beating, she just happened to be the victim of it. The door flung open, Videl could make out two figures standing nose to nose and continued their screaming contest.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU NEAR MY DAUGHTER WITH YOUR MUMBO JUMBO MEDICINE! FIRST YOU BEAT HER IN THE HOSPITAL, NOW YOU TRY TO POISON HER?" Hercule screamed, be seemed beside himself in rage.

"LISTEN HERE YOU SAD EXCUSE OF A MAN, MY FIGHTER IS JUST BETTER THAN YOURS. DON'T HOLD THAT AGAINST HER, LET US HEAL HER THEN WE'LL NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOUR UGLY MUG AGAIN." Anonymous yelled back. She had that scary aura around her again, Videl was happy she wasn't at the receiving end of that glare.

Anonymous Jr. noticed the open door and saw that Videl had woken up. Without either Hercule nor her Sensei noticing this, she slowly walked to Videl's bed and closed the door behind her. With a relieved expression on her face, she turned to Videl.

"Glad I don't have to listen to them anymore." Anonymous Jr. chuckled. Then, the guilty look was back on her face. "Listen, sorry that I didn't pull my kick. I should have more control, but your father pushed all the wrong buttons with his little speech."

"Don't bother, I've had worse. My ego's hurt the most." Videl tried to laugh as well, but then she felt the pain in her ribs again and winced.

"Don't laugh, your ribs will be tender for at least two weeks. We have medicine which would heal you within three seconds, but your father won't let us give it to you. Saying we're trying to poison you and then he accused me of poisoning your breakfast, which is why I was able to beat you." Anonymous Jr. rolled her eyes at that.

Videl felt even worse after hearing that, her father couldn't even admit she lost fair and square? 'Dad's suppose to be the World's Strongest, shouldn't he be some sort of role model?'

Anonymous Jr. saw the pained expression on Videl's face and stroked her arm, which caused Videl to come out of her musing.

"Anyway, I just wanted to come say goodbye. I've had fun these last two days because of you. I hope I'll see you again." Anonymous Jr. said, a sad smile on her face.

"Thanks, I had fun as well." Videl's brain was shooting a blank. Here she was, making friends with someone who had similar interests and she just said goodbye. Anonymous Jr. gave her one last look, waved and started walking to the door.

"Wait!" Videl said, a bit too loud as her ribs protested. But it had effect, Anonymous Jr. turned around with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on her face.

"Will you compete in the Satan City Tournament? Then we can meet again soon!" Videl knew it was a lame attempt to stall her, she probably wasn't interested anyway, but she had to try.

"Hmmm, I won't need more money for about a year. Maybe. It's not my call to make, Sensei schedules the tournaments I enter." Anonymous Jr. had a thoughtful expression on her face now, her right elbow resting in her left hand, right hand below her chin supporting her head.

"Can you ask your Sensei to train me?" There. She asked it before realizing the implications, her father would never approve but she could maybe give her some pointers every once in a while.

"I did, she said she wasn't interested in the _spawn of Satan._" Anonymous Jr. said, making ""-signs with her fingers. "She also said her style wouldn't suit you. You're not patient enough to exploit someone's weaknesses."

Videl didn't know what they had against her father, but if the screaming match outside her door was any indication, she knew it wasn't something that she could sooth over anytime soon.

"Alright, thanks for asking. I hope to see you soon." She tried to smile while saying that, but she still felt down because she felt she was losing a friend.

"No problem, get well soon. See ya!" With that, Anonymous Jr. walked out of her door.

**Flashback end**

"After that, me and my Dad got into a couple of fights. He was mad at me losing and told me a Satan never loses. I got mad at him for blaming me like I did it on purpose. He told me I caused him bad publicity. I accused him for caring more for his fame than me and after that it only escalated more." Videl added with a downcast look.

"And I completely forgot to ask Anonymous Jr. her real name."

Sharpener looked worried after hearing her entire story. He understood she was upset but he didn't want to badmouth his hero. Before he even got the chance to think about anything, Erasa spoke up.

"Vi, he was probably just worried about you. You know how stressed he gets whenever he sees you getting hurt. Remember that time you got a paper cut when we were 6? The ER-staff still tells horror stories to new recruits about his shouting."

Videl felt a little better when she remembered that story. "You're probably right, still it would be nice if he apologized."

"Don't worry, he will. And so should you." Erasa said the last part sternly, waving her index finger towards Videl.

"Yes Mother."

_Ringg_

"Wow, lunch sure flew by." Sharpener said. Then Videl's watch went off. 'Oh, what timing. I hope I've recovered enough for this.'

She clicked the answering button on her watch. "This is Videl, what's up Chief?"

"Videl, there's a robbery going on at 54thStreet. That's only 5 minutes flying from your school. The Demon's Disciple will probably show as well and we need your help catching him."

Videl raised an eyebrow before answering. "The Demon's Disciple? Can you update me on him while I fly?"

"Of course, I'll send the information to your jet copter." With that the transmission ended.

"Please tell the teacher I'm gone."

"Sure, good luck."

"Stay safe girl, we've still got a lot to talk about!"

**54****th ****Street – 5 minutes later**

Several police cars were parked in front of a Gun Store, cops behind their doors with their guns drawn. Videl landed her copter behind the cars and headed to the Chief to get instructions.

"Long time no see, what do we have here?" Videl asked, trying not to show she had trouble ducking behind his car.

"Glad you could make it Videl, these guys have been acting up since a month ago. That Weapon Depot has anti tank guns, artillery to shoot through 3 bulletproof vests and enough ammo to shoot every person in Satan City twice over! Plus, they have an employee hostage there."

"And you suspect them to work with this Demon's Disciple?" Videl frowned, there was only one entrance and she wasn't exactly in top condition to topple them. However, she wasn't one to back down easily so she was waited for the Chiefs response.

"Well, we think so. They haven't exactly worked together on the same scene yet, but they appeared both after you left."

"That's your lead? That could be a coincidence." Videl asked. "So you want me to get in, knock them out before you guys enter guns blazing and when the Demon's Disciple shows his face I have to knock him out as well? Please tell me you can at least get me inside that store or cover me when I try to enter through the front door."

"Well... We have found a second entrance, but that's through the sewers."

Videl looked disgusted, but before she could respond a golden glow was seen from inside the store. "What the HFIL is that? Some kind of bomb?"

The door opened with a gush of wind. Standing there was a guy with glowing hair and a feral look. His stern gaze turned to the cops as he walked to them holding the hostage. He spoke with such authority that she didn't even realize this was the guy she had to bring in.

"The White Tiger Gang members are all inside, unconscious. The hostage is without injury. Till next time."

He started walking to an alley and seemed ready to leave when a cop pointed a gun at his face. "Don't think you can keep running from us! Just because you sacrificed your accomplices doesn't mean we trust you. Now put your hands in the air!"

Videl saw the Demon's Disciple's face turn sour. He didn't move an inch, just stared in the eyes of the cop. The cop visibly shivered. The Demon's Disciple spoke up. "You've tried shooting, handcuffing, beating, ganging up, trapping and sedating me. All attempts failed. Just accept I'm here to stay."

The cop stopped shivering and tried smirking, but all he could muster was twisting it in a grimace. He then nodded his head to Videl. "Don't you know who that is? We have Videl Satan on our side, she'll handle you."

The Demon's Disciple turned his head to her, while Videl felt her stomach turn. This guy had beaten up a gang in the blink of an eye and she was suppose to beat him, while still having her ribs bruised?

Apparently, the Demon's Disciple had similar thoughts. "I'm not fighting an injured opponent. She's probably far more capable than this sorry excuse of a police force, but it'll only hurt the healing process." His hand shot out, crushing the gun in his hands before he slowly walked towards Videl. He stopped 30 centimeters before her and scanned her body.

"Hey! My face is up here you know." Videl said, getting annoyed. She might be a little bit scared but no one looked at her like a piece of meat.

"I know, I'm not interested in that part though." Was the asshole's response. That did it, Videl launched a kick to his head. She expected him to duck and probably try to sweep her other leg underneath her. She didn't expect him to catch the leg. Before she could act, he stepped forward and pressed his hand on her ribs.

"Relax, I was looking for your injury." His hand started to glow a light yellow color. Videl curiously waited what would happen next. Suddenly, her ribs felt warm and the painful pressure was relieved. Her eyes went wide, making the Demon's Disciple smile. It wasn't the scary, feral smile she saw earlier, but a more genuine, happy smile.

"T-t-thanks... What did you do?" Was all she could bring out.

"A friend taught me how to speed up healing processes, I can't heal them completely yet. But by tomorrow evening the healing should be done." He responded. Then he waved and shot into the air.

The cops had watched the interaction with growing anxiety. If Videl Satan couldn't catch this guy, what chance did they have? When the Demon's Disciple disappeared, they all ran to Videl in an attempt to access the damage he'd done. One of the cops went inside the Weapon Depot to retrieve the still unconscious criminals.

"Videl, are you okay? Attacking you is a serious offense and he broke another gun. That'll be added to his damage to the city's property." The Chief said, eyeing Videl worriedly.

"I'm actually better than before, he healed my ribs. Why do you want to put him in jail so badly? I mean he's busted a lot of criminals, the file you'd sent me said crime rates have dropped 70% since he appeared." Videl responded, she needed more information before jumping to a conclusion about this guy.

"Because he's using tricks to deceive us! Mr. Satan agrees with us, he's up to something. We can't just let him walk around freely." The Chief said huffing, defending his dignity.

"Well, if his tricks help me heal, I prefer tricks over real medicine. Anyway, I think I'll head home. School will be done by the time I get back. It's only half an hour or so." Videl said, walking back to her jet copter. Something fishy was going on and she was getting to the bottom of it.

'Why was the Chief so against extra help, even if it came from some strange guy?'

Up in the sky, Gohan had transformed back into his regular clothes. Nimbus had waited patiently for him so he could bring him home. Gohan was thinking about his encounter with the Satan girl.

'How bizarre, she hates my guts as Gohan, yet she's the only one to accept help from my alter ego. Maybe I should try talking to her again.'

A smile crept up his face, finally someone thanked him!

Before he knew it, the small white dome came in sight. Jumping from Nimbus, he noticed there was a car parked under his favorite tree. It was yellow with blue, and Shenron was painted on the front.

'Could it be?' As Gohan entered the house, he smelled the aroma of cooked meat, fresh chopped vegetables and potatoes, along with 20 other dishes.

"Mo-" Before he could call out, a small hand clammed his mouth. Goten looked at him scared and held out a letter.

_Dear Gohan,_

_I just came back from the tournament, Lime won again. I came back alone, she has some stamina and ki-control training to do. You'll see her soon enough. _

_I'm exhausted, so I'm already sleeping. Thanks for taking care of everything, Goten told me how you handled it. I'm so proud of you. I cooked your favorite food (as well as Goten's, but he's probably eaten it by the time you get home). See you tomorrow, I'm looking forward hearing about your High School experience so far!_

_Love,_

_ChiChi_

Whispering, Gohan started. "Aaah, so she's asleep. I'll talk to her in the morning." Goten nodded, glad his brother got the message before he did something catastrophic. He was still sitting on Gohan's shoulder and pulled Gohan's ear to get his attention.

"Gohan, Mom's back so we can train again right?" Goten whispered, a hopeful glint was shining in his eyes.

Gohan grinned at his enthusiasm. "Of course, I'll contact the others after dinner. But I want to visit Dende this weekend as well, we haven't had a movie night in ages." He then turned to the dinner table.

"I know you already ate, but you wanna share and then do some light sparring before bedtime?"

Goten yelled at the top of his lungs. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And started to chow down on dinner. Gohan stood frozen in place and waited for a sound out of the master bedroom. A single drop of sweat made it's way from his brow all the way down to his chin. As the droplet dripped to the floor, Gohan could distinguish a snore from the noise Goten was making.

He smiled and joined Goten in the feast.

'Dende, you saved my life. I guess you're choosing the movie again."

**That's it for now, I was seriously scared how people would respond to Lime. So far, no death threats, no hacking of my laptop or anything so I guess people aren't upset. As some had guessed, ChiChi is the Head Sensei of the Anonymous Dojo. She may be a little OOC, but I hated the fact that she just became a dull housewife after everything she's gone through in Dragonball. Of course, I'll explain somewhere in the story why she's different from the original.**

**I know I promised faster updates, but I need to focus more time on my studies. So updates will probably be once or twice a month.**

**On a more positive note, ****_The Demon's Disciple _****has 100 followers! Thank you all, you're awesome! As always, Reviews are appreciated!**

**Ps: I'm still not entirely sure what power level I need to give ChiChi and Lime, so if someone wants to voice their opinion let me know.**


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

~Telepathy~

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 8: **Surprise!

"... so that's the situation." Gohan said. Instead of his usual two hours workout before school, he told his mother about his first month of High School. He went into detail about everything; his peers, the police, his social life, grades, Goten's progress and even a bit about Icarus.

"Hmmm, that's unusual. I know most humans have problems grasping the stuff we can do, but most would be grateful if someone saves them." Chichi responded, worry was visible in her eyes as she looked at her oldest son. A silence filled the kitchen, Gohan eager to hear his mother's opinion and Chichi thinking about the situation Gohan had on hands.

Then, suddenly she broke her gaze and stood up. "Honestly, Gohan this is weird behavior. I'm not surprised your peers like you, don't get me wrong. You've had plenty of social interaction at Dad's castle, Bulma's parties, your colleagues and don't get me started about _those_ two years." She added, emphasizing the last part with a fire in her eyes.

Gohan knew she _had _to mention the last part, but he still wanted to hear her opinion and his mother seemed to just getting started so he waited patiently, his hands folded on the kitchen table and nodded.

"I don't think your alter ego can do anything about it. So far, you have Mr. Satan, the police force and the general opinion running against you. The media know if they portrait you positively they won't sell so that's a dilemma. You could have chosen a nicer name to start with, _most_ people don't try to befriend demons or their associates you know." Chichi said while winking at the last part. Gohan knew she had warmed up to Piccolo over the years, so he didn't take offense, but he was hoping she would hurry up with the advise. If she didn't know, what was he supposed to do?

Finally, after boiling 20 eggs, Chichi spoke up. "Have you asked Dende or Chiaoutzu for help? It's probably Hercule's influence over the people, I mean he's been doing it for 7 years now, but it never hurts to double-check if there isn't some evil alien brainwashing people."

Gohan slapped his head. "Of course, they'll know what's up! I haven't seen Dende since our last movie marathon and Chiaoutzu since... well you know, forever. " He started walking to the door, planning on leaving as he suddenly froze. Then he turned around and walked to Chichi and enveloped her in the biggest hug he could muster.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I missed you." Gohan said. Chichi gladly returned the hug, although with some trouble. 'Gohan's even bigger than Goku was.' She thought smiling and feeling her eyes getting watery.

"Oh Gohan, I'm glad you still need your old mother. You've grown up way too fast."

Gohan released Chichi with a grin. "I wouldn't call you old mom, maybe older but definitely not old. I've seen you busy at the Dojo, no old lady can strike like that."

"Yeah yeah, no need to butter me up. You can meet up with both of them before school, just don't miss too much classes alright? I'll be teaching at the Dojo today and Goten's going to be with me so no need to rush back home."

"Thanks, you're the best!" Gohan shouted as he ran to the window and blasted towards the Lookout.

Chichi watched him fly away, her arms hugging her own frame with a far away look in her eyes as she whispered. "Oh Goku, if you could only see your son right now you'd be so proud." A single tear strolled down her cheek, but she smiled nonetheless as she headed back to the stove, searching for her trusty frying pan. "No time to reminisce, I've got myself a Saiyan to feed."

**Kami's Lookout**

"Well well well, it seems you _do_ know I still exist." A certain green skinned 'god' stated with a frown.

Gohan had just landed and smiled as he looked at his childhood friend. "Dende, don't be like that. You know how busy I've been. Besides, I haven't seen you stop by my house either." A said with a smirk.

"I've been busy as acting Kami, there was a huge meteor shower last week I had to disintegrate. Wasn't easy you know, especially without Piccolo to guide me." Dende said. His eyes were betraying him, even though he sounded all serious and formal, Gohan could see his amusement behind them.

"A meteor shower? That's been keeping you busy? Man, you've been slacking! You could stop those years ago, what happened?" Gohan said, faking his disappointment. He knew Dende was playing around, but he was curious why he mentioned the meteor shower.

"This one had meteorites large enough to burst through Jupiter and unlike some of us, I can't just shoot them all down with ki blasts. Piccolo demanded that I would stop the next shower by enhancing the Earths atmosphere with my power." Dende said with a huff, arms crossed and turned his head away from Gohan.

"Wow, you can do that? Guess I'm not the only one training. That's awesome!" Gohan said to his long time friend. He knew Dende had been training with Piccolo, but he figured it would follow his Sensei's own style of handling things. 'More in a 'Special-Beam-Canon' frenzy.' Gohan thought with a coyly smile. When he noticed Dende didn't continue after his response he waited a moment. Dende didn't seem in a hurry to start talking so Gohan took the initiative again.

"Was there something different about this meteor shower, other than the size?" Gohan finally asked.

Dende fidgeted around with his staff and suddenly seemed to be rather interested in the white tiles on the Lookout.

"Well, not really. Only the timing was... suspicious to say the least. They came out of nowhere and would collide with Earth the day after you send Piccolo, Vegeta and Yamcha on their mission." Dende said, unwillingly looking Gohan in the eye, completely forgetting he was supposed to be faking irritation.

"Hmmm that's strange. You think someone is sending them this way? Or was it more of a diversion so they can attack those three? How is their mission progressing?" Gohan asked, his tail wagging wildly. It always had a life on it's own when it wasn't wrapped around his leg or waist, especially when Gohan became anxious.

"Good, as always. I mean you've seen their 'good cop- bad cop- worse cop' routine. 16 is with them as a bodyguard for Yamcha, you know he's easily scared." Dende said with a smile, before walking to the edge of the lookout. "But I think we should be on our toes, I feel something bad is about to happen. I just can't pinpoint what, where and how."

Gohan's shoulders slumped hearing that. With a dejected tone he asked. "So you probably don't know why they're reacting that badly on my powers in Satan City either? I was hoping to find some answers."

"Sorry Gohan. I'll contact Chiaotzu for you, but I'm not sure if the meteors and your problem are related." Dende said. When he saw his friend still standing there chewing on his cheek he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and added, "Hey, don't sweat it. We can handle anything the universe throws at us."

Gohan smiled at that. "Yeah I know, I just hope the demi's are ready before everything comes down. They've been training for a while and I want them to experience some real fighting without being in danger of dying you know?"

"You mean unlike us?" They both started laughing at that. It took them a while before they caught their breath again. Gohan looked fondly at his friend, they had been through much together.

"Anyway, I'll be back Saturday so we can have our monthly movie marathon. You get to pick again, since you saved me yesterday." Gohan said, while walking to the edge.

Dende smiled brightly at that, giving him a thumps up. "You know I got your back buddy." Hearing that, Gohan jumped off the edge, flying at a comfortable pace to Satan City.

**Mifan Empire- Conference Room**

"That settles it then, we will be intensifying the relationship with Central city by increasing our coal imports to them, they'll need it the coming winter." Chiaotzu said. He stood up from his chair central in the Conference Room. His subordinates all bowed to him, mumbling their gratitude to him before leaving the room.

Chiaotzu never felt better, his empire was thriving like never before, Earth hadn't been invaded in a while and he assisted Dende wherever he could using his telekinetic abilities and teaching the young guardian how to do it himself as well. If he was honest to himself, he never thought he would be useful again as part of the Earth's Special Forces after he witnessed the gruesome powers of Frieza, the Androids and Cell. Luckily, faith had other plans for him.

'Heh, Faith. More like Gohan had other plans with me.'

**Flashback**

**Mifan Empire- 4.5 years ago**

"I understand you feel left out, most fighters vastly overpower you both now." Twelve year old Gohan said. He stood in front of Chiaotzu, who levitated so he could speak face to face. Gohan hadn't really grown that much, but Chiaotzu had been shorter than him after Gohan's adventure to Namek.  
Tien stood by him, arms crossed and the look on his face made it clear he didn't like the way Gohan was speaking about his friend.

"But that doesn't mean we'll just drop you as a member of our group, you're the only psychic in our mids. You're even better than Piccolo when it comes to telekinesis!" Gohan pleaded. His posture made it clear he was frustrated. After telling the Z-fighters of the new hierarchy of command he'd come up with and who he figured should play which part, Chiaotzu and Tien were the only ones who still needed persuasion.

'Dammit, even Vegeta didn't struggle this much.'

Gohan spread his arms, palms to them in a gesture of surrendering he continued his monologue. "You aren't needed on the battlefield anymore, Vegeta, Piccolo, the Androids and me got that covered. The little ones will be joining our ranks when they're ready. However, you have huge political power. Together with grandpa Ox, you can make a difference. Make changes that'll turn this world around. There's still a vast gap between poverty and wealth, slavery still happens, power abuse, you name it. I know you can play that part." Gohan paused to see how his words would affect the small emperor. He seemed in thought, floating still in the air. He didn't meet Gohan's gaze and had his eyes fixed to the ground. Tien was the first to break the silence.

"So, you just want Chiaotzu to do all the boring political stuff you can't be bothered with? You're a prince you know, you could do it yourself. Goku wouldn't push us out of the fray like this." Tien growled. He seemed angry because of the dismissal of their abilities, something Gohan immediately regretted.

"You know I don't mean it like that Tien. But the truth is, we have enough brawl, but few brains. No disrespect for my father, but he wasn't known for his tactical skills. He was an amazing inspiration for all of us and probably the best fighter this world will ever know, but the guy couldn't put 2 and 2 together sometimes." Gohan said while smiling when he remembered doing homework while his father had walked in. Never would he hit his father hard enough to make his head spin like the day Goku met partial difference equations.

When Gohan got back from his daydreaming, he tried to reason with them again. "Chiaotzu, and in effect you Tien, won't be only doing the boring stuff. You will be fighting opponents we can't. In board rooms, political playing fields; I haven't got the experience yet to do so. Grandpa Ox could really use an ally, especially now Satan has gained followers without a real brain to back it up."

Chiaotzu finally spoke up. "What about my abilities, you won't need a psychic in politics, just someone with half a brain willing to help you. Why me? Why not Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha or even 17 or 18? They're all capable."

"You're already an emperor so we don't need to buy our way into the fray." Gohan said, while smirking, he knew he had Chiaotzu interested. It was just a matter of time now. "And because, the political work will only be _one_ of your responsibilities. While doing that, you can utilize your telekinesis to survey the Eastern part of the globe for aliens, humans making weapons they're not ready to use and even check if we're not destabilizing the Earth while training. Of course, there's more to it but we'll discuss that when we reach that hurdle."

Chiaotzu's eyes lit up hearing that, he knew he could do it and even have some fun doing it. Tien noticed the change in attitude of his friend but wasn't convinced himself.

"What about me?" Tien asked. Tien knew he wasn't a man for long political meetings, or public speeches. He was able to convince villages that he and Chiaotzu were heroes in the old days as InoShikaCho because they were hopeless, this was an entirely different stage.

"You'll still be Chiaotzu's bodyguard, but also our field agent so to speak. If Chiaotzu finds anomalies, you're the one who goes investigating first. For example, if there's trouble on this side of the globe you'll be the one to kick their asses. And if Dende or Chiaotzu notices an alien invader coming to Earth, they'll target Kami's Lookout first because Dende's there attracting all attention. Chiaotzu will be the one keeping up our defensive barrier if that happens, strengthened by Capsule Corps machinery." Gohan started to explain, waving his hands frantically. He knew his strategy was good, so he always lost himself in his enthusiasm about it.

"When they notice the barrier is strengthened from here and they can't blast us from outer space, they'll try attacking Chiaotzu. You'll be more than enough to take care of anyone that isn't part of the main assault group Tien, or at least keep them busy before I get here."

Tien nodded, his third eye sparkled a bit, Gohan took it as a good sign. Then Tien bowed his head, "I'll let you decide Chiaotzu. It'll take me a while to get used to this new role, but I'm not opposed to it."

Chiaotzu on the other hand, was ecstatic. Bouncing in the air up and down, chanting, "I'm still useful!". After a minute of that, he sobered up and gave Gohan a hug.

Gohan, not really sure how to respond; he never had that much contact with the small Emperor, hugged him back awkwardly. When Chiaotzu released him, Gohan said, "I'm glad you like the plan. Every three months we will evaluate how things are going, if you're dissatisfied with something you can always contact me. For now, your most important role is to train Dende."

"Yes sir!" Chiaotzu saluted him while smiling. Gohan smiled back and put two fingers to his head and teleported away.

Tien looked at his friend, who seemed much happier than he had been in years. Chiaotzu was still staring to the place Gohan had been, whispering "Thank you." Before making a link with Dende.

**End Flashback**

Chiaotzu never thought the son of Goku had it in him to be the new leader of the Z-fighters, he was glad he had been mistaken. When the boy- no man, came back 5 years ago he took the reigns and whipped everyone into shape. He had observed other planets, Yardrat, Namek, Winter, Gelba, Shamo and many more and had figured out a strategy to secure Earth in a way none had thought possible. Even Bulma had said she couldn't find a flaw in his plans.

Chiaotzu snickered to himself. "Lucky for us Gohan inherited Chichi's intellect."

Chiaotzu figured he could do with an early lunch with then, when he suddenly became aware of Dende's presence in his mind. ~Chiaotzu, can you hear me?~

~Loud and clear, something wrong?~

~I just had a disturbing chat with Gohan, wait I'll project it to you.~

Chiaotzu smiled, he had been the one to teach Dende that trick. ~Alright, I understand the situation.~ He was silent for a moment, thinking through every scenario. ~Have you guys thought of a stealth invasion? Someone might be manipulating them without us knowing.~

~Yeah, but I think I would've noticed an alien trying that. Most aren't as sneaky as they think they are. Remember that giant spider-guy? He watched Harry Potter and thought all spiders were supposed to be that big.~

Chiaotzu could feel Dende delight through the link as he recalled that memory, he hadn't forgotten either. ~I remember him, and the traumatized people I had to erase the memory off. But I did notice some more activity in a couple of the secluded factories a while ago, but I don't think it's an alien threat to the world.~

~I understand, it's not our business to check on every little factory. If the keep acting suspicious, can you send Tien or contact me? I really have a bad premonition.~

~Will do, I'll let you know if I find anything.~ With that the link was terminated.

Chiaotzu sighed, his shoulders slumped a bit. He didn't feel like eating anymore, "I just had to be happy and jinx everything didn't I?"

**Orange Star High**

"Hmmm, where's Gohan? It's not like him to miss two hours in a row." Erasa asked out loud , craning her neck while scanning the room, not talking to anyone in particular.

"Yeah, most of the time he's here for a solid 15 minutes before leaving again." Sharpener snickered. "Maybe he finally fell through that cloud of his."

Videl's interest was sparked hearing that. She had been falling asleep during class but in the blink of an eye her investigator mode was on. Determined to learn more about Gohan, she sat up straight turned to Sharpener with her patented Satan glare. "What do you mean? Where does he go? And you can't own a cloud!"

Sharpener nearly fell out of his chair, it'd been a while since he'd been on the receiving end of Videl's glares. "Jeez babe, point that thing somewhere else. You know I hate it when you do that!"

When Videl's glare softened a bit, Sharpener continued. "I meant exactly what I said. Most teachers are lenient to Gohan since he already knows everything they teach. And Gohan does owns a cloud, he flies to school on it. It's really fast and awesome! You should ask him if you can try riding it."

Videls' eyebrow went up. "What do you mean, try? If he can ride it, it's probably not so hard." She wasn't sure how to process this piece of information. 'Four possible scenarios, Sharpener's making this all up, Gohan found a way to disguise an illegal vehicle as a cloud, he actually owns a cloud and flies on it or Sharpener got hit too hard on the hit again.' Nodding to herself while keeping an eye on Sharpener, she confirmed her suspicion, 'probably the last one.'

Erasa piped up, "No, you need to have a pure heart to ride it! Me and Sharpy rode it and I think Nicole did too. It was super-duper-cool!" Erasa, in her enthusiasm, hadn't noticed she had stood up, while drowning all other sounds in the classroom with her sheer volume, the teacher included.

"Miss Erasabell, would you mind? I am trying to educate people here." The teacher called out. She didn't even remember what class she was supposed to be in, so she quickly apologized to the teacher, with the promise to keep quiet.

"Thank you. Now that I have all of your attention, I'd like to introduce another new student to you. You can come in miss."

The door slowly opened, a pretty girl strolled in, confidence oozing off her. She was of average height, but had a perfect hourglass figure.  
Her tight blue blouse, which showed just a little bit cleavage, matched perfectly with her dark jeans and she looked very feminine with her red hair curled down. She had a cute yellow purse casually hanging beside her, even though it was filled with books. She didn't wear jewelry, only a simple ring with a small sapphire on her right hand. 8 centimeter black high heels completed her outfit, which didn't seem to bother her at all while walking. She scanned the room before speaking up.

"Hi, my name is Lime Lao-Son. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

**That's the end of it. Don't worry, I know it's shorter than you're used to but since I have a week to study for my final exam I figured it would be okay to post this part earlier, so I can give you the rest somewhere next week.  
I want to thank everyone for their input about the power levels (the reviews went through the roof!). I won't reveal them yet, but they won't play as large a role as in the original series. I think technique or speed can make up for the lack of power. Also, I'm glad most of you liked me putting Lime in the story. I seriously thought hard about it, but she seems to be the only friend of Gohan's age that's human before he entered high school so my options were limited. **

**Finally, is it normal that the favorite/follow ratio stays almost ****_exactly _****0.5? Also, we broke 10,000 views with last chapter (It's over 11,500 now) AND with this chapter we broke through 25,000 words! I thought I would've been halfway through the story before reaching those goals, but we're just getting started!**


	9. Happy reunions , assumptions and a heate

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or GT.

**Chapter 9**: Happy reunions , assumptions and a heated discussion

5 seconds. 5 seconds of blissful silence. It was deafening; no student dared to say a word in fear of the consequences of breaking it. This truly gave a purpose to the saying 'Silence before the storm'.

Of course, the teacher was oblivious to his students' sentiment and broke it. Turning to the new student, "Miss Lime, would you like to tell something about yourself?" When he received a nod from her, "Questions after the introduction."

Introducing herself felt like her first tournament all over again, only this time she came prepared. Playing with her ring, she started talking. "Well, I'm into Martial Arts, I like shopping and doing stuff outdoors. I used to live in Chazke Village but moved to the 439 Area a couple of years ago."

After this 10 hands shot up. Lime smiled, 'this is going to be fun.' The teacher was having trouble picking a student, after careful deliberation he chose one who would be the least likely to cause a riot.

"Miss Erasabell, go ahead."

"Do you know Gohan? What kind of ring is that? Where do you like to shop?"

Lime's smile grew even wider hearing a little bit of envy edging her voice. Looking around the class, she only met jealous faces and a still shell-shocked Videl. Quickly developing a plan, she answered.

"I shop wherever there's a Martial Arts tournament so that depends on the location. This ring is special to me, it's a wedding ring. And you could say Gohan and I are.. well acquainted." Lime winked to Erasa, who huffed.

The girls in the class all re-evaluated Gohan in their heads, apparently the guy was married and lied to all of them about him not being interested in dating. He didn't even mention a wife! Gohan quickly went to most popular bachelor to hated more than a bad hair day.

The male students had an entire string of thoughts altogether. 'Gohan's tapping HER?!' If he hadn't been crowned King already he would've been now, ignoring the fact that he already settled down at sixteen years.

Before more damage could be done, the door opened and a certain black haired genius stammered in.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I had some work related errants to ru- LIME?"

In an instant the distance between Gohan and Lime was covered, the black haired boy smothering the smaller girl in a bear hug. Cracks were heard before Gohan released Lime. "When did you get here? And why are you going to school?"

Lime laughed, "Did you really think Chichi would send you to school and keep me cooped up at home? If you're going, I'm tagging along."

Gohan put his hand on his chin, "Makes sense." Then he turned to his class and noticed the peeved looks the girls were giving him and the admiration from the guys."Eeeehm, did something happen?"

_*Slam*_

Erasa stood up, both hands slammed on her table. "You idiot! You lied to us, you said you weren't seeing anyone and wasn't interested in dating. You could've said you were married, but apparently that's not important enough to mention! Just what is your deal, were you waiting to pick up a girl to cheat on?" All girls nodded in agreement to her speech and to add some drama to her speech, she pointed a finger to Gohan. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Instead of excusing himself, or getting slapped by his wife, Gohan stood dumbfounded. Lost for words he glanced throughout the room to find an ally before resting on Lime. Then, the most shocking thing happened, something nobody suspected.

Lime started laughing.

"O-My-God. You guys are HILARIOUS!" Clutching her sides she leaned against Gohan for support. The class was staring at her, mouth agape, didn't she hear Erasa's accusations?

Finally, Gohan seemed to catch his wit again. "Oh. OH! That's what you're thinking, I get it." Then he started laughing as well, while grabbing the smaller girl by the shoulder and turned her to the class.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce this sweet little girl to you all. She has a bit of a mischievous side, but other than that she's lovely. This is Lime, my little _sister._"

An awkward silence occurred. Erasa's cheeks were burning, ' Damn girl, talk about jumping to conclusions.' She thought to herself. Luckily the silence didn't stretch as long, as someone was coming to her rescue.

"Pffft, sweet little girl? Yeah right."

Videl finally spoke up. She had been shocked into stupor when Lime walked in, not knowing how to channel her happiness. Smirking, she continued. "That _sweet little girl_ of yours tore a metal mask in half, crippled a guy and all but shattered some of my ribs last tournament as Anonymous Jr.."

Gohan stared at Videl, 'So they did meet at the tournament. This'll be interesting.' Then he figured he still needed to respond.

"She's adopted."

Utter silence again.

_*Smack_*

Lime had punched Gohan's cheek, "GOHAN SON, DID YOU JUST COMPARE ME TO LOKI?" When Gohan just respond by smiling stupidly, she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. " Stupid Avengers, stupid superhero worshipers. You and Dende really need a new hobby."

Thankfully, the teacher intervened by clapping his hands. "Well, since you and Mr. Son are acquainted, why don't you take a seat next to him and afterwards he can show you the school."

Both Son's bowed to the teacher, muttering a thank you.

"Now, I'd like to continue the class with the following topic ….

**Lunch**

"Gohan, why didn't you mention you had a sister?" Sharpener asked. They sat at their usual spot under the tree. Normally Gohan was walking around talking to random people, but today he wanted to introduce Lime properly to Erasa and Sharpener, plus he wanted to give Videl a chance to redeem herself.

"Well, you never really asked. When I told you I had a little brother you all wanted to know about him and I didn't have the opportunity to tell you I had a sister as well." Gohan said between bites of his enormous lunch.

"Gohan, Lime, I'm really sorry! I just thought you'd been keeping things from us this whole time and that got me really mad and I kinda overreacted." Erasa exclaimed with her lower lip trembling and her hands clasping her skirt.

"Well, I kind of lured that reaction out of you." Lime told her, "And it was pretty funny. No harm done so no need to apologize, right Gohan?"

Gohan didn't even look up from his lunch, he only nodded.

"Thank you!" Erasa perked up and hugged Lime, who turned slightly red. "So, care to explain the wedding ring if you're not married to Gohan?"

Lime laughed, but Videl could hear that she was forcing it. "Well, it's not mine. It's kind of the only thing I've left of my parents. My father died when I was four, he was beaten up by a biker gang because he stood up for my mother. He bled out for hours. We moved in with Grandpa in Chazke Village after that, but I could see in my mother's eyes she was never happy again. A year later she committed suicide by burning herself in a fire consisting of all her and my father's possessions, to 'rid her daughter of the terrible memories'."

Gohan had stopped eating, a phenomenon rarely witnessed, and gave her a one armed hug. Lime smiled softly when she felt his warmth and continued her story. "Three years after Cell, my grandfather died. A combination of working too hard, old age and all the hardships he endured resulted in a heart failure. Since I was only twelve at the time, the Ox-King found a family for me and Gohan's family was happy to take me in."

Erasa's eyes became watery hearing the sad story, Sharpeners' fist was clenched and Videl looked shocked. Never had she expected that the happy girl she met at the Tournament had such a sad background.

Lime closed her eyes to calm herself, slowly breathing in and out. After a minute of that, she opened her eyes again and smiled. "Don't feel bad, I could've ended up a lot worse than the Son-family." She turned her head at Gohan, affection clear on her face. Gohan smiled shyly back, never one to take compliments well.

"Anyway, I started training under Miss Anonymous four years ago since Martial Arts somewhat runs in the family and it gave me a way to repay the Sons by winning prize money from the tournaments." Lime then turned to Videl, who had been quiet the entire conversation. "Hey, cheer up. I know I fight under an alias and all, but I don't care if people know who I am. They would've figured it out during the Satan City Tournament anyway"

Videl's eyes lit up hearing that, not only would she enter the tournament, Lime also forgave her for her slip up during class. "So, you're entering? Are you going to fight in the single, double or both classes?"

"Well, I might get my Sensei to form a team with me, otherwise I'll only enter the single division since I don't know other fighters who'll enter." After this she turned her head to Gohan in a questioning manner, who just shot her a glance to shut her up. The rest of the group missed the exchange, so Gohan continued talking, "You're going to enter with your father Videl?"

Videl glared at Gohan, just because he's the brother of Lime didn't make them buddy-buddy all of a sudden. "Hmphf, of course I am. Who would've been able to keep up with my dad other than me?"

Gohan smiled deviously, hearing what he wanted to hear. "So, you're willingly going to fight the Demon's Disciple, even after your dad insulted him?" Videl's shocked face told him she hadn't thought about that yet.

Before she could respond, Sharpener intervened, "Whoah, Gohan do you really think this trickster with his weak style could pose a challenge for Videl and Mister Satan? I mean, he doesn't even use the Satan Style." Emphasizing his point, he buried his fist in the ground. "It's the best."

Lime laughed, "Really? Because I've defeated every Satan Style fighter I've come across. It's not really that hard to beat. Just keep a leveled head and don't fall for the theatrics and flashy moves before countering. The style doesn't really have proper defenses."

Sharpener huffed and wanted to defend the Champ and his style, but the bell rang before he could say anything. The group got on their feet and quietly walked to the next class.

**Social Sciences**

Everyone took their place without bothering to unpack. Lime was unsure why, but figured mirroring Gohan was never a bad idea.

When Mr. Weakers entered the room he ignored the class as usual, took a crayon out his left pocket and started writing on the chalkboard.

_The Demon's Disciple has a negative influence on Satan City._

"Left is in favor of the statement, right is against. I want you all to really think this through before choosing sides."

Gohan immediately stood up and walked to right side and Lime followed his example. He was pleasantly surprised to see Videl join them as well. The rest of the class walked to the left, only Nicole was standing in the middle with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Sir, what if you're not in favor of the statement but also not really against it?"

"Well, then you'll have to decide for yourself which arguments weight heavier in your opinion."

Nicole nodded and joined the right side and stood next to Lime before introducing herself. Mr. Weakers clapped his hands, "Alright, it seems the general opinion is in favor of the statement so I'll allow the people against it the opening statement."

Gohan gestured to the girls on his side with a grin. "Ladies first." Nicole smiled, while Videl frowned. Nicole was the first to speak up.

"The number of cases solved without harm to civilians has increased with 134% since the Demon's Disciple appeared and crime rates have only been lower the first months after the Cell Games so he does not have a negative influence according to the facts."

Gohan agreed with her opening statement, but wasn't happy that she refused to say he had a positive influence instead of a non-negative influence.

Mark spoke up, "That may be the case, but he also breaks laws every time he makes an appearance. He's a criminal himself, we don't want criminals to take control and punish criminals themselves right?"

"So, obeying the law is more important than doing the right thing?" Lime asked.

"No, but that doesn't give him the right to do what he does! He ridicules Martial Arts and the World Savior with his tricks in his own city."

"So you prefer to have more crimes unsolved and more citizens harmed just because someone's ego's getting bruised?" Gohan piped up. He had enough. It was one thing to judge him for using skills he had slaved away for, but to do so to defend a fraud? He wasn't known for his pride, but this was overstepping the boundaries.

"_Someone's ego? _The Champ is not just someone! He saved us from Cell, we should respect him!" Angela said, while her side nodded fervently.

"The supposed accomplishments of someone is hardly a reason to make him a god. He already has more wealth than he will ever need, more political power than some of the larger kingdoms and enough followers to overthrow King Furry himself if he wanted. Doesn't it seem petty to hold a grudge against someone because he has the same powers as Cell, while he is using them for good?" Lime said heated. She'd known Gohan playing superhero was a bad idea, but to have it thrown at his face by his supposed friends was tough for him. Gohan might have the patience of a saint, but she could feel his ki fluctuating more every minute this argument dragged on.

"That's enough." Mr. Weakers intervened before someone could reply. "This was quite the discussion, I would like to hear an ending statement from Videl and Erasabell. He gestured to Erasa, signaling her to start.

"Well, so far the Demon's Disciple has destroyed a lot of police equipment while using his tricks, he's generally unpopular and unwanted. So I say he should take the hint and leave!"

Erasa's speech was met with applause from her side, while Lime quickly glanced at Gohan's face to gauge how he was feeling but was met with a blank stare. From where she was standing she couldn't see he had his fists clenched, nor trickle of blood coming from it.

The applause fading away, Videl made up her mind, she knew what to say. Nodding to the teacher, she took a step forward.

"So, the Champ's opinion is that important to you? As his daughter, I'm glad the Demon's Disciple picked up the slack I left behind. I've seen how many unwilling victims he saved, got slandered and they even tried to shoot him for saving someone! Yet, he never retaliated with nothing more than the bare minimum. Even if he has the same powers as Cell, did he try to enslave us or destroy the planet? He even sped up the healing of my ribs, which I'm very thankful for. I say keep him around, he's a good guy."

***Ringggg***

"That's it for today class, please read chapter 8 and 9 how to improve your argumentation. You all did well. Class dismissed."

Everybody packed their bags and left the class. Gohan was walking with Lime at the end of the row, who was trying to cheer him up.

"Hey, at least Videl likes your alter ego." Lime whispered. If she kept talking, she knew Gohan would cave, or go to a quiet place to overthink everything he could do. She was praying the former would happen, the latter was very hard to deal with.

"Yeah, she seems to be the only one. She's also one of the few who hates my gut, so I wouldn't call her a friend yet." Gohan responded, not looking Lime in the eye but instead preferred to look at the tiled floor as they continued walking.

"Gohan, that's not fair. She hasn't had the chance to get to know you. She's not that bad, I had fun with her at the tournament. Plus, she's a fighter, that's got to give her some brownie points right?" Nudging Gohan with her elbow, he finally looked at her with something that might turn into a smile over time.

Glad that she improved his mood somewhat, she decided to change the subject. "And we lost the rest, you have to show me where the girls locker room is."

Gohan's face suddenly flushed, "What makes you think I know where that is, it's not like some of the girls tried to take me there, Ha-ha-ha.."

Lime smirked, "I didn't, but you just told me. Wait till I tell Chichi!" She scanned for her class' ki, and darted off before Gohan could protest.

"Lime, wait! Don't you dare!"

**Gym – Guys locker room**

Gohan had just put on his clothes, his mood was slowly getting better. 'Lime always knows how to cheer me up.' He thought with a smile. He concealed his tail in his underwear, when he was approached by a group of guys. They all looked sort of guilty and walked like monks did when approaching an altar. Gohan didn't know what to think of it, so he patiently waited for them to explain what was happening.

After a long silence, Sharpener was the first to speak up. "Gohan, look. We've know you for a while now, so it's only fair to talk to you first."

He started fidgeting with his shirt, while the others behind him were restlessly hopping from one foot to the other, "Eeeehm, how do I put it? W-w-would it be cool if one us goes after Lime?"

Gohan said nothing, the group took this as a bad sign and slowly backed away. Sharpener felt cold sweat running down his back. He slowly put his hands up, in a sign of surrender.

"Gohan? Listen, if you're not okay with it, we'll back down! But she's, well, hot. So there will be guys going after her nonetheless, so wouldn't it be better if it was someone you knew?"

They had expected him to explode, to yell, to flip them off, to punch them all into the ground, even to scream before reminding them of the 'Bro's before Hoes' rule. What they didn't expect was for Gohan to start laughing. Loud.

**Gym **

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is it? Doesn't sound healthy."

All the girls were done dressing and were waiting for the guys, who were taking much longer than normal. Videl thought it was suspicious, but was gladly taking her time talking to Lime. She wasn't good at making new friends or connecting with people, but she was willing to try with Lime.

Lime, on the other hand, knew that laugh all too well and immediately looked towards the source of the sound. A group of red-faced guys entered the room, followed by Gohan who was still in hysterics. She paled when she saw all the guys look at her, followed by an embarrassed look on their faces and all of them to quickly look away.

"Oh no, he didn't..." She whispered, but Videl picked it up.

"Something wrong?" Her question fell on deaf ears as Lime marched towards Gohan. He sensed danger approaching and abruptly stopped laughing.

"Son Gohan, you did not tell them what I think you did." Lime asked, a dangerous low tone in her voice. Gohan tried to back away slowly but Lime was in his face before he had the chance. She poked him in the chest when he didn't respond. "Gohan?"

"I did, why would you keep it a secret? It's nothing to be ashamed off you know." Gohan said, matter-of-factly. He understood her shock, but in his opinion she was making a point of nothing.

"Don't worry, they'll all accept you and if they don't it's their loss."

"Pfff, like you're the one to talk Monkey-boy. I know you haven't told them anything as well." Lime addded snidely, but when she saw the hurt look Gohan was giving her she immediately regretted her words. Lime cupped her hand on his cheek, making Gohan look her in the eyes.

"Hey, you know I'm not really mad. It's just that I don't parade it around." Lime said softly, before pulling him into a hug.

"I know, that's why I thought I should tell them before they put you on a spot and ask you out or something." Gohan said, his face in her hair. Lime chuckled, 'Always looking out for others, just like his dear ol' daddy.'

"Let's just put this behind us, you know you're my favorite Monkey-boy right?"

Gohan perked up, "Of course! You know I hate arguing with you." He smiled, feeling better already.

Lime was glad he accepted, but never doubted if he would. They never needed to apologize to each other, they weren't bounded by blood but their connection was just as tight. "Just be prepared to act as my punching bag later." She said with a wink, before turning on her heels and walking back to the group of girls.

All too eager to hear what that was about, Videl asked, "So, found what the ruckus was about?" She heard most of the conversation and therefore knew Gohan was keeping secrets, but apparently so was Lime. 'Hmmm, maybe it's something in the family?'

"Well, they had asked Gohan if they could date me with his permission." Lime said, a little embarrassed herself.

"So, why did he laugh? Some of them are real perverts. It's better to have him watch your back." Erasa asked, she'd been listening the whole time, observing both Lime and Videl, who seemed awful out-of-character to be so nice and _girly_ around someone she barely knew.

"Well, he laughed because he knew I'd turn them all down." Lime said, suddenly very interested in her shoelaces and started fidgeting with her hair.

"Hey! I know they're no models or anything, but some of my ex-boyfriends are among them you know. Don't act like you're better than all of us!" Angela said, a bit insulted.

"It's not like that. I'm just not really attracted to guys."

When she didn't get a reply she finally got her act together and looked at the group. As a fighter, her posture was very important so she steadied her feet, shoulders backwards and she stood proud before them. 'To hell with it, Gohan's right. If they can't accept me, they're not worth my time.'

"What I'm trying to say, is …. I'm gay."

**Aaaaand that's a wrap. I know, this chapter wasn't that eventful but it had to be done. I had a lot of trouble getting it out of my way, so I'm glad I can focus on the rest of the story. My thanks to everyone who reviewed! I might be able to write some more this month, because of the holidays and I'm done with my exams for the year, but you never know. **


	10. The Black Bow Assassins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

**Chapter 10: **The Black Bow Assassins

Lime smirked inwardly, the dumbstruck faces were hilarious. Deep down she was slightly upset that they made such a big deal out of it, but she had expected a far worse reaction.

Erasa was the first to approach her, "O my god, that must've been so hard to tell! Especially on your first day and all! You are so, so, so so ,_ cool_! She squeaked while hugging Lime shortly.

Lime smiled brightly hearing that. 'Wow, she reminds me of Goten.'

"T-t-t-thanks. It's really not a big deal, it's just a part of me. Gohan figured I should tell you all to avoid awkward moments."

Videl had followed her blond friend, to show her support as well. 'Typical Erasa, always cheering up everyone.' She suddenly remembered something. "Was that the reason you were so embarrassed when the paparazzi asked you if you were in the tournament to marry me?"

Lime's smile faded and her cheeks turned red. In a small voice she responded, "Yes, I was hoping you'd forgotten that. That was also the reason Sensei thought it was hilarious and didn't intervene. I came out to her the week before we went."

The irony wasn't lost on Videl, who chuckled. "Well, sorry for making your life harder."

Suddenly Gohan appeared behind Lime. "Told you they'd take it well. I've been here a while, you should trust your big brother." Lime turned to face Gohan and put her hands on her waist. "Monkey-boy don't think you're off the hook. You're still playing punching bag." Gohan only smirked before joining the rest of the guys on the other side of the gym.

Mr. Ruth cleared his throat. "Class, since I heard Miss Satan has joined our class again I thought it would be appropriate to do Martial Arts today. I heard through the grapevine that there's a new girl who also knows some Martial Arts, can you please raise your hand?"

Glancing to Lime, who had her hand in the air, "Oh, I expected a more muscular frame.. Are you sure you're a Martial Artist?" Lime nodded. Mr. Ruth scanned the class, "Hmmm, I want to know how good you are. No use pitting you against Videl, that'll be a slaughter..." Videl paled when she heard that, 'Yeah, I'll be the one that gets slaughtered. Thank Kami he didn't pick me.'

"Sir, if it's okay with you I would like to spar with Gohan. It's been a while and I want to test how much I've improved." Lime piped up, making the choice for Mr. Ruth easier.

"Very well, Gohan if you'd do the honors." Gohan bowed to Lime and stepped into the ring together with Lime.

Lime bowed, then fell into her Snake-style stance, while Gohan slipped into a stance she didn't immediately recognize. He held his left arm in front of him, bending it slightly while making a claw with his hand. His right hand slightly to the side and held at neck height, keeping it at the same angle, right hand formed a claw as well.

Lime raised an eyebrow. "Crane Style?" When Gohan nodded, she mumbled, "Figures. Never a dull moment."

Lime raced towards Gohan, her hand shot at Gohan's chest, but he easily blocked the hit. Having build up momentum, she continued her onslaught. Chest, arm, leg, no matter where she aimed they were all easily blocked or sidestepped. She felt her ki flicker erratically.

'It's only been a minute! Come on Lime, keep your act together and your temper in check.'

Lime exhaled, trying to calm her senses while Gohan waited for her next move, who nodded in approval.

Five seconds later Lime had calmed herself enough to focus on Gohan's form, instead of her emotions. 'Hmmm, he used this stance on purpose. But why? He always gives me a chance to win, we're equal in terms of power and speed. So how do I defeat the Crane style?'

Before she could start analyzing the style more, Gohan shot forward. Apparently he had waited long enough and started his offensive. Lime ducked below his fist, which scampered her left shoulder. Rolling away to avoid Gohan's follow-up attack. She heard some of the tiles crack under the force of his kick.

'Damn, his attacks are too powerful! But we're equal in strenght, how does he do that?' She felt a jolt of pain going through her shoulder as she tried to block another kick. Then, her eyes shot open in realization. She smiled, 'Of course! Crane focuses on destroying the opponent with powerful blows. Yes, I can work with this.'

Gohan tried punching her solar plexus, but instead of dodging or blocking the hit, Lime caught his fist with both hands. Unable to stop himself, Lime used his momentum against him by throwing him over her shoulder out of the ring.

Smiling, Gohan stood up while dusting off his clothes. "Good, you picked up sooner than I expected, well done." Gohan put his hands together and bowed for her.

"Thank you, Sensei Gohan. It wasn't that hard to notice the flaw in that style, the hits you made DID really hurt." Lime said, while mimicking his action. Before they could say anymore, Videl piped up.

"What do you mean? His style looked perfect to me. You're just better, it had nothing to do with his style." Videl looked confused and tried to hide the newfound respect she had for Gohan, 'He might've lost against Lime, but he did a hell of a lot better than I did.'

Lime shook her head, "No, this has everything to do with style. Gohan has mastered several styles and he trains me to adjust to every new style I fight. He's also a lot stronger than I am and helps me train."

Lime could hardly contain her amusement after seeing the awestruck expressions of everyone. Turning to Mr. Ruth, "Was this demonstration good enough, or do you need another?"

Mr. Ruth was frozen on spot. His jaw had fallen open after the first minute and wasn't about to close. Gohan suddenly glanced at his wristband, then quickly went over to Mr. Ruth to poke him.

"Mr. Ruth? Was that enough? Can we go to the nurse, my back's killing me from landing that hard and I'm sure Lime's shoulder hurts as well." Gohan said, shooting Lime a look.

"Yeah, he did a number on my shoulder, come on Gohan lets go!" Lime pulled Gohan with her as they ran towards the halls. Gohan slammed the door behind him, which woke Mr. Ruth out of his stupor. Mumbling something about reports and fixing the floors he walked to his office, seemingly forgetting the class he was supposed to teach.

Sharpener eventually cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we have some information to add to Gohan's profile." He pulled out a notebook from his bag and started writing. "Apparently, he has a lesbian sister named Lime and they're both excellent Martial Artists. Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, they're both fans of the Demon's Disciple." Mark added, his distaste clearly displayed on his face. A shudder went through the group, except Nicole and Videl.

Videl had no idea what was happening, and her curiosity won. Pointing at the notebook, "Can I see that?"

Erasa clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh, you guys! This is Videl's first meeting! Every time Gohan leaves the class, we discuss new information about him and we add it to his profile. Everyone knows he's an enigma and we try to uncover his secrets. It's really fun!"

Videl raised an eyebrow. 'O-kay, that's a weird hobby. Still, it'll help me research this guy.' She thought as she scanned the pages. "You know, I can look into the police files if I can find something about him. There's not a lot in here, you're not very good detectives."

Erasa huffed, "Well, it's not like it's easy you know! He's a real smarty, and he's so nice, it's hard to focus on getting information."

Suddenly, a voice behind them spoke up. "You do know that Gohan has the hearing of a bat and an IQ higher than the entire Brief family combined?"

Lime stood in the door opening, a bottle of pain killers in her hand as she walked to the shocked group. Lime smirked, 'Wow, even Goten doesn't look this guilty when he's caught snacking before dinner.'

Mark was the first to recover. "You mean he knows we're doing this? Where is Gohan anyway?"

"The nurse sent him home, she thought he should rest." Lime quickly lied.

**Flashback – Moments earlier**

"Okay Gohan, what's the deal? You know I've been hit harder than that and I know your back isn't _killing you._" Lime asked, making exclamation marks with her fingers.

Gohan looked around to make sure they were alone in the hallway before answering. He then brought up his wristband. "Bulma put in a radio frequency inaudible for human ears in my bracelet, but I can catch it. There's a bus hijacking, I'm intervening before they call Videl. She still needs rest."

Lime looked impressed, "Wow, Bulma really is a genius. Good luck, don't let them bring you down! You're making a difference." She pinched his arm, then headed for the nurses office to score some painkillers. 'Someone has to make sure the story is believable. For a genius you certainly overlook details easily.' She thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

**Flashback end **

"So, he's not mad at us for trying to find out his secrets?" Erasa asked. Lime could make out the fear in her voice and decided against her initial idea to joke around.

"No, he probably understands and certainly thinks it's hilarious." Lime said, before continuing. "That said, I know for certain he has told you enough to stop this stupid investigation. Gohan's your friend, he should be the one to decide if he wants to confide his secrets with you. If he doesn't want you to know, it's for a good reason."

As the class looked ashamed, Lime's thoughts went to Gohan. 'Don't worry big brother, lil' sister's got your back.'

**Highway 666**

Gohan was flying at top speed, already activating his disguise and transformed. Squinting his eyes on the roads below, he easily spotted a bus speeding with police cars following it. "Hmmm, only two hijackers? I could've sworn they said three on the radio. O well, I better intercept them before they crash that bus."

Descending from the sky at neck-breaking speed, Gohan easily tore through the roof and landed in the middle of the bus. He planned to make a short speech, take out the criminals (he knew from experience now that asking them to surrender wouldn't work), stop the bus and get out of there before the police tried to arrest him again.

Before he could carry out his plan he suddenly felt a jolt of pain coming from the back of his head. Not very painful, more like a little headache. Turning around quickly, just in time to dodge another incoming fist.

Standing before him was a teen with curly black hair, a denim vest with a striped undershirt and jeans. He had the initials BBA written on the vest, but the strangest thing about him stumped Gohan.

He had no ki.

Quickly jumping to a conclusion, Gohan's fist shot through the Androids midsection. Wires and bots fell down the hole as Gohan retreated his fist before spinning and kicking his head clean off.

'Oeps, I guess they weren't build like 17 and 18. Could've saved me some energy. O well, live and learn I guess.'

After taking down the Android, Gohan decided information was more important than getting away before the police interfered. "You have ten seconds to identify yourself, your organization and your evil plans to the guy who's going to stop you." He said, while giving a feral grin to the two human culprits.

"I am General Orange of the Black Bow Assassins." The taller of the two started, his voice sounded normal but his yellow eyes betrayed his discomfort. He folded his hands behind his back before continuing, "You might've taken down our first Android, but the next batch will be ready soon and once they're done there's hell to pay. But for now, considering this a warning."

He ended his monologue with a nod to his partner, a short bald man with a gorilla-like figure. He, in turn placed his hands next to the center of his face, fingers spread and outstretched. Gohan's eyes widened in surprise and he was too slow in closing them again as the gorilla-man shouted "_Solar Flare!"_

The two of them shot in the air, confident they made a clean escape. The bus below them had stopped the moment the Solar Flare was released and the chauffeur was blinded. General Orange spoke up, "Nice job, let's rendez-vous at aaAAAUGH!"

A blinding pain shot through his right leg and when he looked down, he saw the Demon's Disciple smiling with his eyes closed. "Sunlight works against vampires, you're facing a Demon." He then flung General Orange against his gorilla companion, who in turn got knocked out of the air. "Dumbass."

The drop was just 4 meters and with their power level wouldn't kill them, so Gohan left them to be picked up by the police. He wasn't in the mood to face them again, so he blasted off towards Capsule Corp.

'School's ending in half an hour anyway.'

**Capsule Corp**

Gohan landed in the huge garden surrounding Capsule Corp, as he felt the familiar ki's of the Briefs with some employees he was familiar with in the building. Before he could move an inch, a childish yell came from behind him.

"GOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

A small frame latched onto his leg, huge blue eyes with a large grin looking up to him underneath lavender hairs. Gohan smiled, "Hey Squirt, how's it going?"

With that question his face fell for a moment, and he mumbled "It's alright, just lonely without Dad." He quickly recovered, "Are you here to play with me?"

'Kami, he must've been practicing the puppy dog look with Goten.' Gohan thought while chuckling. "Actually, that's exactly why I'm here. And to talk to your mother about something."

"YEAH! Let's go to the gravity room, then we can play video games with snacks and-and-and-OH! We can play in the garden after that!" Trunks raced off, not bothering to look if Gohan was following.

'I'm glad he's holding up so well, I better catch up with Bulma before playing with him.'

**Son Household – Evening**

"So, the little ones are coming over this weekend?" Chichi asked, turning to the table where Lime, Gohan and Goten were sitting. Gohan was thoroughly enjoying his popsickle, while Goten looked envious at him.

Gohan caught his little brothers glare and smiled softly. He handed him the rest of the ice cream, before getting up to help his mother. "Yeah, I went to Capsule Corp to play with Trunks and he seems lonely without Vegeta so I thought it would be a good idea to have them all here this weekend."

Casting a worried glance towards his mother when she didn't respond, "That is, if you approve."

Chichi smiled, "of course I approve, but I thought you'd be spending the weekend with Dende."

"I figured I could train them during the day, then have a sleepover at the Lookout and be back before breakfast. Sleep is overrated anyway." He added with a wink.

Lime told how she had experienced her first day and how it went while the others listened. Goten had long abandoned the table in favor of the couch and was slowly falling asleep. When the dishes were done Gohan scooped up Goten and brought him to bed.

"So, now that the kid's asleep it's time for some adult conversation." Gohan said while clasping his hands. Lime laughed and Chichi raised an eyebrow.

"I want to enter the Satan City Tournament as the Demon's Disciple, with the little ones. What do you think?"

"Absolutely not! We have enough money to last another year and we paid off Bulma's loan. What if they figure out who you are? Or worse, figure out who the children are!" Chichi said, while Lime tried to hush her in an attempt to not wake Goten. Of course that was unnecessary as the kid slept through everything, but the gesture was appreciated by Gohan.

"Mom, this isn't about the money. Hercule challenged me in one of his speeches. If, no, when I win this tournament the people of Satan City might accept my help more willingly!"

Chichi went silent hearing that. She quickly stood up and walked to the window and gazed at the peaceful countryside. Finally, after processing the idea, she spoke. "Fine, I know you Gohan. You're planning something, so give me all your reasons, not just the one that'll placate me the most."

Gohan smirked. His mother knew him too well. "Fine, First one was what I just said. I want to put Hercule in his place and improve my position as Demon's Disciple. Second is the prize money, we could use it even though we're set for a year. There's a saying about saving for rainy days you know."

That last statement was greeted by a snort from Chichi. Rolling her eyes, she motioned with her hand so Gohan would continue.

"But more importantly, I want the little ones to experience different opponents without being in danger of dying." This peeked her interest. Noticing Gohan's serious expression and body language, she read his mind with ease.

"You're expecting a new threat."

Nodding, Gohan started explaining more thorough. "Yes, today I encountered some thugs who called themselves the Black Bow Assassins. They weren't strong, but they had an Android with them."

Chichi's eyes widened. She remembered all too well how hard they had to train and fight to overcome the Androids the first time around.

Noticing her fear, Gohan quickly stated. "The Android couldn't hold a candle against 16, 17 or 18 so don't worry too much. But he said they were building an army and I want them to be ready for anything."

Chichi exhaled slowly, she hadn't even noticed she was holding her breath. "Gohan, I need to think about it okay? This is a lot to take in." She started to walk towards the bedroom. "If that's all, I'll see you tomor-"

Suddenly Lime jumped up. "Wait! I have a question as well." Bowing before her Sensei, she continued. "I want to enter the Tournament as well. Single class as well as double, and I was wondering if you want to be my partner, Sensei."

Chichi smiled softly, she sensed Lime really wanted to participate. "And what is your reason for entering?"

"Well, Videl's going to be there and I want to hang out some more with her and her friends. Plus, we get to represent the Anonymous Dojo in Satan City and we'll be fighting against the Demon Dojo. That'll be fun."

"Well, same applies to you. I'll think about it. If that's all, you youngsters have kept this old lady up long enough. Goodnight." With that, she turned to her bedroom and shut the door.

Lime chuckled. "That went well."

Gohan silently agreed. If anyone had said to him years ago that his mother would turn out this lenient he would've called the asylum.

"You think she's gonna say yes?"

Lime furrowed her brow in confusion. Standing up and circling Gohan, she sized Gohan up from head to toes.

"Eeehm, what are you doing?"

"Checking if your stupidity is visible or you have to open your mouth to show it, lil' Monkey Boy."

"Hey!"

"Shush, you'll wake up Goten." Lime said playfully. Meeting Gohan's gaze, she continued. "Mom always says she has to _think about it_ when she doesn't want us to get too excited just yet. Seriously, she's your mother, you should be able to read her better."

"Please, I'll never understand you Earth woman. Maybe it's the Saiyan side interfering." Gohan said, while looking at the sky. His eyes got a faraway expression.

Lime knew she had to give him his moment to reminisce, and to be ready when he got back. 'Dammit, he just had to say _Earth _woman.'

A minute passed before Gohan suddenly shook his head, as if to wake up from his stupor.

"Thinking about her again?"

"Yeah. I know she's doing well, but it still hurts you know?"

**Flashback**

**Planet Winter – 6 years ago**

"Please Gohan, you don't have to do this!" A first form Frieza lookalike screamed. Her horns were much less pointy and instead of purple, white and pink her main colors were light green, yellow and dark blue. Her form was much more feminine, her breast armor filled in much nicer and grew all the way to her knees, making it look like a Maiden's armor.

Turning to the creature, Gohan replied with a soft tone. "You know I do Fross. It's my duty." Gathering all his courage while staring in her beautiful azure eyes, he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

As he flew up to the atmosphere he powered up to Super Saiyan, not looking back so he didn't see the desperate dash Fross made, but he did hear her desperate plea.

"DON'T DO IT GOHAN!"

**Flashback End**

"I think it's time to visit Dad. I'll see you tomorrow Lime." Gohan said. He gave Lime a halfhearted hug and left the house.

Lime followed her big brother's movement using ki sensing, making sure he was okay. When his ki stopped and stabilized at Goku's memorial, she sighed. 'Guess he's still not over that situation.'

She got up and after putting on her pajamas she crawled in her bed. Smiling to herself she recalled everything that happened today. "Overall, today went pretty well."

**That's it for now. Next chapter, it's finally weekend! You'll finally get an idea what training in the Anonymous gym is like, some of the students there might be familiar to some of the die hard fans of DB, and you'll also see how Gohan trains the ****_little ones.  
_****This is also the last chapter of the year so I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas/ Happy Hanukkah and a happy New Year! Thank you all for keeping an interest in the story and for all the wonderful reviews. (I'm really glad you all responded positively to Lime being gay, except for the guest who couldn't believe I pulled that haha.) **


	11. Training the Demi-Demons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

**Chapter 11**: Training the Demi-Demons

(Marron is 7, Goten is 7 and Trunks is 8 in this fic).

"Again, I'm sooo sorry my father thought you were circus attractions." 10-year old Gohan pleaded. He was in a Courtroom, facing several important looking Yardrats. They were all focused on Gohan, who was the lone figure standing in the entire round room. The judging Yardrats were sitting in a stance, looking down on him.

"He really didn't mean anything bad by it! And he was hurting badly because of his fight with Frieza, who, may I remind you, was as much of a threat to this planet as he was to the rest of the Universe!" Gohan looked anxiously around the room, hoping for a positive reaction or a nod. Any reaction would be nice at the moment, but nothing came. After a minute of silence, or telepathic communication, the middle Yardrat stood up.

"We know what your father did for us. That is why we learned him the Instant Transmission technique. What we're interested in, and haven't heard so far, is why _you_ should be granted the same privilege."

"Oh." Gohan's shoulders slumped. He hadn't thought about that yet, he just wanted to make sure they weren't offended by his dad.

"Wellllllllll, I haven't really thought about that to be honest. I'm trying to fill my father's place as guardian of Earth, and possible more planets. Instant Transmission would make protecting other planets much easier." Smiling the patented Son-smile, this time with both hands behind his head, Gohan hoped to persuade the judges.

Another Yardrat, this one had a more blueish tint to his face, spoke up. "So, you just want to learn our techniques to protect other planets?" His eyebrows were creased, as he wasn't certain if he understood his motives.

"Yes, that's all sir." Gohan bowed.

The jury was silent again, probably pondering about his blatant honesty.

Finally the head spoke again. "My name is Yuki, I am the Head of Yardrat. You seem sincere and our techniques will make it much easier for you to accomplish your task. However, we will not do so without getting something in return."

"Thank you sir, whatever you want!" Gohan said, but he feared his demands would be too much for him. 'What if they ask for my ship. Or worse, something or _someone _from Earth."

"We'd like to see a demonstration of your power. If we're satisfied, we would like to be placed under your protection.

Gohan exhaled, "That's all?"

When the jury didn't respond he explained. "I'm sorry, I was expecting some valuable resource from Earth or my spaceship. I will gladly assume position as your Guardian."

Yuki smiled, "Well then, let's assess your power to finalize the deal."

**Two months later**

Yuki stood alone in the middle of a desert, apparently waiting for someone. Suddenly, Gohan appeared and he was wearing ridiculous large sunglasses.

"Excellent work Gohan, I think we can put you up for testing soon."

"Thank you Master Yuki. I hope Master Roshi won't miss them too much." Gohan happily said, relishing the memory of Krillin wearing the same glasses years ago when his father showed him the technique. Unconsciously, he had started playing with the glasses. Flicking them up and down, amusing and distracting Yuki with his antics.

While he was gazing of in the distance, he didn't notice a scared looking soldier running towards them.

"You're a master at Instant Transmission and your Shielding is excellent. It's a shame you can only show the basic theories of fu-," Yuki started, but was interrupted by the soldier.

"Master Yuki! They have arrived and killed 20 civilians, they're heading here!"

Gohan immediately sprung to action, eyes wide when he realized he missed their approach because he was daydreaming. 'This is my fault!'

Anger started to manifest within him. Without noticing he transformed into the first level and almost over the barrier of the second. 'NO, I have to keep control. My training isn't finished.'

Suddenly several ki beams raced towards the trio. Gohan pulled up a shield and blocked most, but one exploded, harming the trio behind it. The explosion and the sudden loss of a ki-signature signaled Gohan that something was really wrong. Turning around he saw the soldier sobbing over the body of Master Yuki. He had protected the soldier with his own body but was too slow to put up a shield of his own.

'No. No. This can't be. I failed. _Again_.' A blinding golden light illuminated the area, silencing the soldier's sobs. Gohan's aura was pulsing irregularly, lighting adjourned his body. As he faced his opponents, who appeared numerous, savage and most importantly, _weak_.

'I'm going to make them suffer.'

**Son Household**

"NO!" Gohan woke up with a gasp and shot up. 'It's only a dream. Only a dream. Relax Gohan.' As his breathing steadied, his thoughts became clear. It hadn't been a dream, this was a memory. One he rather didn't remember.

"Another nightmare big bro?" Lime walked into his room and moved to open the curtains. "You're lucky I sensed your distress and sent Goten out, otherwise he might've caught on." Smiling softly, she moved and sat on the bed and grabbed his hand. Her soft squeezing relaxed him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Gohan shook his head. "No, Yardrat and what happened there came back to bite me in the ass. But I'm okay now. Thanks Lime." His troubled features slowly ebbed away the longer they sat in silence. After a while Goten called them to have breakfast.

Chichi had made breakfast fit for a king. As Gohan sat down he noticed his mothers' happy mood. "Mom? What's up?"

Chichi beamed at him, she hadn't looked this happy since he had returned from space and she opened the Dojo. "I've decided. If you train hard for the tournament I'll let you all enter and I will too."

Lime jumped up to hug her, "I knew it, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Don't celebrate too soon, we still have to train hard you know." Gohan piped up, but he too was smiling.

After breakfast Gohan called Goten and told him to wait for the others before starting his workout. Goten, hyperactive as always, had some difficulty waiting patiently. Gohan then decided he could give him something to do.

"Alright Goten, listen up. I want you to sense where Trunks is. He's pretty far away but he's not disguising his ki like he should be, so you might feel him already."

Goten nodded, smiled and then closed his eyes. "Eeeeeehm, Trunks is flying. Alone. He's somewhere between Big Blue Lake and the Spooky Forest. I think he'll be here in ten minutes."

Gohan acknowledged that, ruffling Goten's hair. "Good job Squirt, I think he'll be faster since he always speeds up after flying over Toto's nest. Can you sense Marron as well?"

Goten closed his eyes again and concentrated. After a moment, his eyes shot open. "She's flying here as well, alone but way too fast! We've got to stop her." He looked at his big brother in fear, but to his confusion he just chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong little guy. When has Marron ever flown alone to here? 18's carrying her, don't worry."

Relaxing at his brother's reassurance, he exhaled slowly. But his lapse in concentration made him fail to notice Trunks' approach. He landed on top of Goten and soon the two were just flailing limbs and fighting to be on top. Gohan let them both fight it out till Marron and 18 arrived.

"Uncle Goh, I'm hereeee!" The young blond girl tried to get out of her mother's hold but she just clutched her tighter to her chest.

Gohan smiled, 18 always wanted to ensure Marron's safety before leaving her behind. "Hi Sweety, 18. Good to see you both." Marron smiled as wide as she could and was finally released by her mother. She ran at blinding speeds towards him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"Wow, you've grown since the last time I saw you sweety. How's my favorite little goddaughter in the world?" Gohan asked her while spinning her around in his arms. The shouts of glee reached the two wrestling demi-saiyans as well and they jumped Gohan's shoulders. Gohan lowered Marron in his left arm so they could talk more easily.

18 smiled as she took in the sight. She trusted no one but direct family with Marron and as far as she was concerned, Gohan's status as Godfather made him and the Son-family just that. She cleared her throat to get the attention of the living playcenter, who waved at her when she approached them.

"I take it you're ready to look after her the whole weekend?"

"Hi 18, good to see you as well. I'm fine thanks for asking." Gohan said with a wink, then continued. "I'm ready for the three little rascals, they're always at their best behavior when I'm around."

"Good. I'll pay a visit to your mother and Lime and then I'll be off." She walked towards the area where the Anonymous Dojo had been build 5 years prior, but stopped in her tracks." That reminds me, let me know if you hear something from 16. This is his first mission without 17, so I want to make sure he's doing okay." With that she was off.

"Will do, Bye!" Gohan shouted, before turning his attention to the three children hanging around him. "So, are you ready for a tough workout?"

"Yeah!"

**Piccolo's Waterfall**

The three children were all standing in a straight line, while Gohan was pacing back and forth like a General inspecting his troops. He suddenly stopped and smiled at Marron. She was wearing a gi, similar to his but the color was yellow and her undershirt was dark blue, while her signature said 'Demi-Demoness'. "I can see you've been training hard. Good job sweety. He held out his hand, which she took smiling and they walked to the other side of the lake. Icarus was sunbathing and let out a happy yelp when he saw them approach.

"Marron, I want you to make a energy shield to protect yourself while Icarus is going to blast you with his flames." When he received a determined nod from Marron, Gohan turned to Icarus.

"Icarus, I want you to start out slow and test her shield if it's solid enough to keep your flames away. Then, every ten minutes you make it harder for her. After fifteen minutes of warm up you can move around so she'll have to move her shield as well. Got it?"

"Kiyaaa." And a lick was all Gohan got as response, but it was good enough. Turning back to where the two younger demi-Saiyans were waiting patiently, he assessed their abilities. Trunks was wearing a dark green gi and no undershirt, with orange sweatbands. Goten was wearing the same outfit Gohan wore during the Cell games, minus the cape. They both had "Demi-Demon" as signature on it.

'Hmmm, Trunks is still ahead of Goten but lacks discipline. What to do, what to do?' Gohan thought to himself as he walked back to the two youngsters. Suddenly, as if a lightbulb went on in his head an idea came to him.

"Trunks, I want you to levitate those five boulders while meditating." Trunks' face fell when he heard that assignment. He hated meditating when he could be sparring.

"Don't make that face, you haven't heard the whole routine yet."Gohan said with a wink. "Goten, I want you to blast all boulders with Special Beam Cannons at full power. You have two hours to blast them all. Trunks, you can move the boulders around to protect them, as long as then aren't touching the ground." Trunks' eyes lit up when he heard that.

"Psssst, hey Goten." Trunks wispered to his friend when he thought Gohan wasn't listening anymore.

"Yeah Trunks?" Goten asked with wide, curious eyes. He knew that tone, 'Trunks is going to make it more fun!' He thought excited.

"Let's make a game out of it. If there's even a single rock left after two hours I win and I get your desert. If you blast them all, you get mine."

"Oooh wauw! Two deserts! I'm in!" Goten hastily spit in his hand and Trunks did the same. They shook hands and then put their hands on each others' heart.

"Brothers in arms, brothers in heart, we solemnly swear to do our part." Trunks started.

"We honor our part, we'll do as we say, otherwise we no more play." Goten ended. With that the ritual ended and they started their training. Soon Trunks was meditating and the five boulders were frantically moving around, while Goten's "Special Beam Cannon!"-shouts were filling the silence.

Marron on the other hand was having a blast, literally. She liked playing with the cute big dragon. Every time he tried to hit her, she started giggling and moved her energy shield. Icarus had started flying around her to hit her from all sides, but to no avail.

Gohan was carefully observing them all. He turned his back on Goten and Trunks when they performed their ritual, as they thought it was really cool and secret. 'They've been doing that for 3 years now, I wonder when they're gonna make the grammar work...'

Marron was doing fine as well. The daughter of Krillin wasn't as strong as Goten and Trunks, but made that up with excellent ki control and powerful techniques she learned from both parents.

'Maybe I should make their clothing heavier. Marron looks like she doesn't even notice she's carrying ten times her body weight and the boys are even faster than before with twenty-five times...'

**Dinner**

"And then, I blasted Trunks instead of the rock and he let all the rocks drop so I won!"

"No you didn't, you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Before Chichi had to interfere, Gohan raised his voice. "Boys!" That was enough to shut both up, swiftly two "Sorry Gohan"'s were said and the meal continued in peace.

Before desert came, Trunks spoke. "Hey Gohan? Can I ask you a question?"

Gohan smiled and started putting their bowls away. "You already did tough guy, but you can ask another."

"Uhm, thanks. I was wondering why we're calling ourselves Demi-Demons and why you're the Demon's Disciple. We're Saiyan's and Marron is... something."

Lime chuckled. Nobody really knew what to call Marron and she was glad he didn't ask her. 'Mecha-Human sounds cool. She does have some android parts in her, so she should have a cool hybrid name as well.'

Gohan cupped his hand in his cheek before answering, "Well, I am the Demon's Disciple because my primary style is the Demon style from Piccolo. I've incorporated attacks from your dad, mine and Krillin in it with some of my own but it's a cool name so I kept that."

The three youngsters nodded, so Gohan continued. "And we don't want to emphasize that we're not entirely human. What if they link Saiyan to Vegeta? We'd be put in a zoo, or worse experimented on if they found out."

Everyone in the kitchen shuddered at the idea. "But can't we just blast them if they're not nice to us?" Trunks voiced his thoughts, while Gohan figured this must be Vegeta's influence.

"No. Just because we're stronger doesn't mean we can bully Earthlings into doing what we want. It's not right and as good guys we always try to do the right thing." Lime smirked at the sight of the trio looking at Gohan in admiration, but immediately winced. 'Even smiling hurts. Next time Lime, remember to dodge when fighting Sensei.'

When the meal finished (Gohan acted like he didn't notice Chichi giving Trunks two deserts), the trio headed for the tv to play video games.

Gohan watched them play on their Wii, and thought about the differences between their childhoods and his own.

'They're so playful. By the time I was their age I already killed more people than Goten has video games. Would I be stronger, better if I had friends like that when I was little?'

As he kept on thinking he didn't notice Chichi and Lime observing him and exchanging worried looks. He snapped out of it when Chichi pulled his sleeve. "Gohan dear, shouldn't you be heading for the Lookout? You promised Dende."

"Crap! Thanks Mom, I'll be back tomorrow." He hastily jumped out of the window and flew at neck-breaking speeds towards his friend.

**Lookout**

"So, what are we watching?" Gohan asked as he was making enough popcorn for the both of them. Handing five pieces to Dende and taking a bathtub-sized bucket for himself, he sat down on the deluxe couch he had given Dende years ago.

"I thought it would be fun to watch The Hobbit, and then Lord of the Rings the next time you come up here." Dende said, while nodding his thanks for the popcorn.

"You're still looking for similarities between yourself and Gandalf ey?" Gohan said smiling and then shrugged. "Sure, they're really good so I don't mind."

"Hey, he has a staff, I have a staff. We both perform magic. I destroy meteorites, he makes fireworks. I watch over this world and set the pawns at work to save the day from Cell and Broly, Gandalf watches over Middle-Earth and makes alliances and fellowships to destroy dragons, overthrow evil wizards and even stops one of the greatest terrors of his time. If you don't see the resemblance you're blind my Saiyan friend." Dende said, while puffing out his chest. Gohan knew he was playing, but he responded anyway.

"So, that's all I am to you? A pawn? I'm hurt, at least give me Aragorn or something, I'm royalty as well you know. Plus, Gandalf's way too cool to have any resemblance to you."

"Hey! You're supposed to be my best friend, you shouldn't tell me that I'm not cool." Dende said, but the tone he said it had Gohan worried.

"Dende? Is something bothering you?" Gohan asked seriously. When Dende refused to turn away from the TV, he was slightly alarmed.

"It's just something I read in those girl magazines. I can't seem to get it out of my mind!" Dende responded while clutching his head in his arms. He then turned to Gohan to look him in the eye.

"Gohan, be honest with me. Are we, you know, Nerds?"

If Dende wasn't looking at him like he was on the brink of tears, he would've laughed at him for the rest of the night. Hell, maybe even the entire week. But since his oldest friend was obviously troubled by it, he kept his face serious. 'I'll make fun of him later.'

"Well, depends. We do enjoy the most stuff most nerds do, I mean you've compared yourself to Gandalf. Plus we're nice and smart. Most people associate nerds with being nice and smart. But it's just a label, we're also the Protector and Guardian of Earth. If that doesn't make us cool, I don't know what will."

Dende smiled at his words, "Thanks Gohan. I'll remember that."

"No problem. That's what friends do remember?" Gohan said, while making himself more comfortable in the couch. "Did you hear anything from Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha or 16 this week?"

"Well, yeah. Yamcha reported that they were making progress, but not much. They aren't as keen as the others to be part of the alliance, even though they really want your protection."

Gohan smiled, 'so they'll be back soon. They might even make it to the WMAT!' "That's good, I hope Yamcha's having fun without 17 to keep him company."

"You can say that again, he met with the diplomat from Atlantis and they hit it off immediately. He likes to negotiate with her in private so don't worry about him." Dende said with a wink, while making exclamation marks with his fingers when he said negotiate.

"For an asexual alien, your knowledge about that subject is... slightly disturbing." Gohan while laughing uncomfortable.

The rest of the night they watched TV, had fun reminiscing, joked around and far too soon the time for Gohan to leave had arrived.

**Anonymous Dojo**

"Come on Lime, it's only 25 times gravity! I taught you better than that." Chichi coached her pupil, who was trying to dodge Goten's attacks. They started training an hour early, because Goten wanted to play with Big Sista' before Big Brother would come home.

A jab in her side made her realize she wasn't paying enough attention. Spinning on her heel, she tried a roundhouse kick, but Goten had already moved out of her reach. Using her momentum, she jumped towards him with her hand ready to hit a pressure point. As her hand moved closer, he suddenly grabbed her hand and slammed her into the floor.

Not one to give up after her first try, she tried to get up but then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lime, honey. Maybe you shouldn't train with Goten anymore. You've done the best you could but you're not strong enough yet."

Lime's eyes became watery hearing that, she knew she was weaker than the Saiyans, but to hear it from her own mother hurt her more than she was willing to admit.

"No.." Lime said softly. Her menacing tone made Goten step back. "I will continue and I will prove that I'm not weak just because I'm not your biologic daughter."

Before Chichi could respond, Lime had shrugged of her hand and flew towards Goten and punched him in the solar plexus. Goten hadn't been ready so he didn't defend himself.

"Humph" Saliva dropped out of his mouth, mixed with a small amount of blood. Using his arm to clean his face, he dropped back in his 'Demon Stance'. As Lime moved into her own stance, Goten suddenly fazed out of sight. Sensing his ki behind her, she slammed her elbow to where she felt him. Before it could connect, Goten ducked under it and kicked her right kneecap.

The blinding pain shooting through her leg made her lose focus, but she knew better than taking her eyes of Goten. She tried a barrage of punches to get him on the defensive, but he simple moved out of the way instead of trying to counter them. As she got frustrated she gave one hard screwdriver punch, which Goten caught. The pressure he was applying to her fist made her drop to her knees. She tried to look him in the eye, but saw that he had moved his hand in front of his face, with two fingers outstretched.

Realization dawned on her, as his ki focused in his fingers. "Special Beam Cannon". Before she could tell him she gave up, or move out of the way, Goten yelled "Fire!". The only thing she could do was close her eyes and hope Goten wouldn't blast her brains out.

The flicker she felt against her forehead was not what she had expected. Opening her eyes, she was face to face with a smiling Goten. "Gotcha Big Sista'! That was fun, I hope we can do it again soon."

Releasing her fist, he stepped back and pulled her up. They both bowed, before Goten ran outside. Lime shook her head before exiting the gravity room and searched the Dojo for her Sensei. Chichi was talking to Suno, who seemed to have trouble with a kata. Eighter was sitting on one of the benches who could modify gravity just for the user. He never trained, but always accompanied Suno when she came. Lime waited patiently for her Sensei to finish her explanation and scanned the Dojo. She hadn't been here in a month, but nothing had changed. The members' list was hanging prominently at the entrance; Bulma and Tights as honorary members, Gohan and Goten as part-time instructors were portrait as a group next to the reception. Chichi's secretary, Miss Fanta, had the difficult job of screening each call and visitor to see if they were worthy of joining the Dojo.

So far, 97% of the applications were rejected.

Suno finally understood what she needed to do, so Chichi walked up to Lime. The look in her eyes said enough, Lime gulped.

'This is going to be a long conversation. Thank Dende she doesn't have a frying pan here.'

**Son Garden**

"Stop! Trunks has won the spar by ringout!" Gohan exclaimed. Goten had been trying to slow down, but his toes hit the bark of a nearby tree so he lost his spar. Dejected, Goten walked back to the group where Marron was busy congratulating Trunks. When he joined them he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had expected Gohan to say something, but Trunks beat him to the punch. "You were great, shooting the ground to change directions to me was genius!"

Goten blushed. "Thanks, but you still won. Congrats."

Gohan watched the exchange with glee. 'Trunks might make a good team leader after all.'

Clapping his hands, he got the attention of the three in front of him. The were all battered and bruised, but happy. "Good job to all of you. I'm really proud of the progress you made. I want you all to train extra hard, because you have earned yourself a spot as the 'Demon Dojo Representatives' in the Satan City Tournament."

Cheers erupted and they all hugged Gohan; Marron his torso, Trunks his legs and Goten was on his back.

"Hey! I wasn't done you know. I also wanted to let you know that there's a two versus two battle. I want Trunks to pair up with Goten and Trunks is your team captain. I will be fighting alongside Marron. Is that okay?"

Three tiny fists shot up in the air. "Yeah!"

**Space, Neutral Zone**

Yamcha had been walking around the common room, he was bored! If only Vegeta hadn't insulted that Atlantean guard they would've been done a week ago. Piccolo and Vegeta were now sparring in their shared room and 16 was sitting in the common room watching the other diplomats interact.

Scanning the room, he searched for the one diplomat he was interested in. Vegeta had laughed when he caught Yamcha trying to crawl back into the room unnoticed after their first week. It was a horrible experience, almost enough to make him forget about the wonderful evening he had with her.

Suddenly, someone attached to his arm. Turning around, the blue-skinned beauty with bright yellow eyes looked at him seductively. "Looking for me, handsome?"

"You know it babe. Want to go somewhere private?"

Her giggle was enough encouragement and he tried to get them to her suite as swift as possible without looking _too_ eager. Her fishtail was wagging happily behind her and it accidentally slammed a couple of diplomats away. Flustered Hejtuo apologized.

'So much for leaving the room fast and discreet.' Yamcha thought amused. He then focused on Hejtuo's face, which had become purple instead of red out of embarrassment. 'Interesting. I wonder what else reacts differently.'

16 had been watching Yamcha. He didn't understand his urges and needs to fornicate. It was apparent by his heartbeat, but he seemed to be the only one around to notice this. They girl with him had a similar reaction, how peculiar. Maybe he should ask him later why he wanted to fornicate with her, but for now he was happy to watch the fish in the tank in front of him swimming circles around his hand which he placed in the tank. 16 smiled.

Life, after all, was precious he was savoring every moment of it.

**That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it and had happy holidays. I've been really busy with school and I'm still a bit sick so my updating speed won't increase, sorry about that. As always, Reviews are appreciated and the number of favorites and follows is awesome! Thank you for your support!**


	12. Week before the Tournament

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

**Chapter 12** Week before the Tournament

"So, Gohan what did you do this weekend?" Erasa asked Gohan as he sat down in Homeroom . Before he could reply, Erasa scanned the environment with a puzzled expression, "And where did you leave Lime?"

Gohan chuckled uneasy. "Well, Lime and her Sensei had an argument, so she has to run to school with extra weights to push her more before the Satan City Tournament. She's taking a shower in the locker room, don't worry she'll be here soon."

Erasa looked relieved and even Videl smiled a bit, even though she was trying to appear uninterested.

"And I played with my little brother and his friends and had a sleepover at my best friends' place. What did you do?"

"Why, I was preparing for the interviews next week! It's gonna be soooo cool being close to all those celebrity fighters and talking while they're getting all sweaty." Erasa tells him excited, while Sharpener eyes her curiously but says nothing. Gohan thought that was odd, but didn't say anything now, he had other things to do now. He had decided to give Videl another chance, courtesy of Lime, so he nudged her with his pencil to catch her attention.

Videl did not appreciate that, so she shot him a glare. She may have a little more respect for him since last weeks' gym class but that didn't make them friends. Gohan seemed oblivious to her sentiment and asked her cheerfully, "Hey Videl, how's your preparation going for the Tournament?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm ready to kick some ass." Videl responded while sticking her nose in the air. She did not take kindly of people invading her personal space.

"Cool, does that mean you and your father have taking up some combos to take down the Demon's Disciple?" Erasa asked excited. Gohan flinched, he didn't want the conversation to steer in this direction. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you're sympathizing with, Videl's shoulders slumped, "No, my dad doesn't train anymore and certainly not _with_ me. He's still mad I lost the last tournament and he thinks he'll win no matter what."

Sharpener, in an attempt to change the subject, turned to Gohan. "So, what did I hear about a mystery friend who you're having a sleepover with? Why haven't we heard of him?"

"Because he's a little geek who never leaves his home." Lime said smirking. She'd just entered the room and had her arms crossed. Taking her seat, she elaborated. "He's really nice and you'd like him, but you'll probably never meet Dende. He's... different from most people." She chuckled softly before adding, "Not to mention his unhealthy addiction to movies and gaming."

Suddenly Lime's chair gave out under her. Only her lightning-fast reflexed saved her behind and her pride from crashing to the ground. Chuckling, Gohan added, "Wow, _that_'s such a coincidence. Karma's a bitch right?"

Lime shot him a nasty glare, before she humpfed and left the room to get a new chair. As she leaves the room a phone goes off. Most expect a girl to blush and quickly try to silence it, but the text of Aqua's Barbie Girl kept on blaring through the room until Gohan finally realized it was his. He looked confused at his screen until he read the name and a look of understanding dawned on it. Never noticing the astonished looks his classmates were giving him, he answered cheerfully.

"Hey sweety! What's up?"

...

"Yeah I had fun this weekend as well, glad you had fun."

...

"Your undies? No haven't seen them but I haven't looked for them either."

….

"You know I love spending time with you, so what do you wanna do?"

….

"Of course we can go to the Zoo. Just tell me when and and where."

….

"It's a date then! I have to hang up, since I'm at school but I'll see you soon."

….

"No I won't forget to bring you flowers, I always bring them remember?"

….

"Love you too, bye."

As Gohan ended the conversation, he saw Erasa looking uneasy. Fumbling with her thumbs, she spoke up. "Gohan I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but this is almost ridiculous you know?!" Gohan saw a lot of other girls nodding in agreement before Erasa continued.

"So, this time I'm just going to ask it. Who was that?"

Gohan smiled, "I understand you're curious and this time it's legitimate. The girl I've been talking to has a special place in my heart and will never leave it. She's the most amazing, beautiful blond I've ever seen and no other girl will ever hold a candle to her. There's not a thing I wouldn't do to make her happy."

This powerful statement and declaration of love had Erasa silenced. Sharpeners' interest was peeked though, as he couldn't see any girl make him do all that. "Gohan, do you have a picture of this girl? I wanna see if your taste in girls is weird since you grew up in the middle of nowhere, or that she's the next Miss Universe."

Gohan skidded proudly through his phone, looking for the best picture he could find. "Alright, this is her." Sharpener's eyes went wide, before he handed the phone back and started laughing. Hard.

The time Sharpener was taking to calm down for others to question him Lime had returned with her chair, mumbling about 'some-green-skinned-idiot-who-doesn't-know-who-he's-messing-with'. When she noticed Sharpener, she asked Gohan what happened. After he whispered an answer, she smiled softly and slapped his arm.

"You big softy, Marron got you wrapped around her finger." Gohan scratched his head while laughing, then handed Erasa his phone. She was still overcome with the shock of Sharpener laughing at a girl Gohan liked, whoever this Marron person was. Videl seemed put off, not really interested in Gohan's love life but leaned over to look at the picture nonetheless. Girls behind her were doing the same thing, so Erasa held it at arms length in front of her so they all had a good view.

They exclaimed a collective "Awwwwww!" while some chirped "so cute".

The picture in question was at the latest Capsule Corp inner garden party. Gohan was dressed in a black shirt with an orange ball on it with 4 stars. He had a little blond girl cradled in his right arm who sported a wide grin to the camera. She was wearing a red sun dress and there were some green grass spots on it. Gohan wasn't looking at the camera. Instead, his attention was on the little girl laying in the crook of his arm, yet his face clearly showed his happiness. He too had some grass spots on his clothes. Nonetheless he looked extremely happy just holding her.

"Well, since you've been flaunting with a picture that could win you a Father-of-the-Year-Award, care giving us the background of this girl?" Videl asked Gohan. She didn't like it, but the picture combined with how Gohan acted and the opinion of the others had her doubting her first assessment of him. 'Maybe, he's not so bad after all.'

That didn't mean she would suddenly be nice to him.

"Well, since you've asked so nicely I guess I can answer that." Gohan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm her Godfather, her father was my father's best friend." Gohan thought about it, before adding, "he and I also have some history."

"And her mother agreed with a child as a Godfather? What, they don't have any adults who want to hang out with them?" Videl asked, unconsciously she had stood up. She didn't mean to annoy Gohan with these questions, she was legitimately curious.

Gohan was getting annoyed with her, but kept his calm. 'So far, she's not overstepping the line.' "Age is no indicator of maturity. Her mother owes me her life so she was the one to ask me. And Krillin's always been good to the family."

Videl sighed. She was getting new information, but something was off. She knew she was close to a breakthrough, she could almost _feel _it.

"What if something happens to the parents? You're still in High School. There's no way you can provide for her."

Gohan smirked, but then he heard a police report coming from his wristband. Standing up, he answered without thinking. "Well, maybe that's not really a problem since her Godmother is Bulma Briefs. Not that it's any of your business."

Ignoring the shocked looks of his classmates and Lime's facepalm, he went to the teacher and quickly excused himself.

"Well, I guess your stupid hobby finally paid off?" Lime said through her teeth. Videl had trouble keeping her face neutral, but inwardly she was padding herself on the back. That was until her watch went off and the Chief informed her of a hostage situation at the Satan City Hospital by the Black Bow Assassins.

Nobody noticed in the commotion that Eric slipped out of the back door with his phone in his hand. His ominous smirk barely contained.

**Satan City Hospital**

"We have you surrounded. There's no escape, so turn yourself in while there are no casualties." The police spokesman yelled. They knew it wouldn't be that simple, but it never hurts to try.

"Please, is that the best you can do? We have an _entire_ hospital hostage. We want a getaway car, loaded with unmarked bills from the Ox-Kingdom and a pardon from King Furry." The leader returned. He knew they wouldn't get away with this, but that wasn't the mission objective. They were just here to observe the enemy. The police force was a joke, Videl and Hercule Satan would be a challenge for the weaker androids, but nothing the stronger ones couldn't handle. No, the problem was this Demon's Disciple, he was an unknown. An unknown they would eliminate as soon as possible. The only problem was that they didn't know if he'd come. 'Six Androids should be enough to grab his attention.'

He had the Androids stationed in the lobby, to make sure there would be no way anyone could enter or leave the building without passing them.

"Hmmm, what to do. What to do." He mumbled to himself. Then suddenly, as if it just came to him. "I know! You there, kill a hostage." He pointed to a chubby pale android. The android walked casually to the group of nurses and doctors who were trembling. Some had tried to resist but had sustained severe injuries, varying from broken bones to dislocated fingers.

"Eenie, Meenie, Mini, Mo." A brunette who appeared to be just out of college got yanked out of the huddle and was pulled to the window.

The leader grabbed the policemen's attention again. "Maybe you're more willing to cooperate if we kill a hostage now and every 5 minutes it takes you to satisfy our wishes." He then turned to the android. "When I give you the signal, blast her and leave no trace." The Android nodded with a stoic look on his face.

The leader put his hand up, while the Android prepared a ki blast. As he waved his hand down, the Android fired the blast. A blood chilling scream was released by the young nurse, who seemed to paralyzed to even attempt to resist. When the blast died out, there was nothing left except a scorch mark.

"You know, that's no way to treat a lady."

As the Android and the leader turned around, the Demon's Disciple looked down at them menacing. He had the young nurse in his arms, who apparently had fainted.  
Suddenly, the Demon's Disciple disappeared and both the Android and Leader were lost for a second. They turned to the police but none of them looked like they had a clue were the hostage was either.

"If you're interested, I'm standing right here."

The three Androids guarding the group lay on the floor, one beheaded and the others had holes were their stomach was supposed to be. The group looked anxious but had all formed a chain. The Demon's Disciple then placed two fingers on his forehead before disappearing again. This time he did appear before the police and handed them the unconscious hostage while the rest backed away.

When the Demon's Disciple turned and started to move back to the hospital, Videl Satan finally showed up at the scene.

"Hey you! Wait up!"

As Gohan turned around, he saw her smile at his sight. 'Wow. She looks nice without the scowl.' He nodded to her.

"I need your help, these hostages have information about the organization behind this but they're too scared to talk to me. I know you're better than the police, so can you please talk to them for me?"

First, Videl wanted to argue but then thought better of it. With an impish smirk she said. "Alright mister Big Shot. Just this once and because you have no people skills whatsoever."

Inwardly Gohan applauded her nerves, she was the first to actually talk to him and point out his flaws. But instead of voicing this, he just winked and went back into the hospital.

"Sorry for the interruption, let's get back to kicking your asses." Gohan said, with a stern voice. The three surviving Androids all took defensive stances in front of the leader in a triangular formation. The one in front was bald and wouldn't have an advantage over Krillin in length. The other two resembled Android 19 in all but their dress code, which was a military uniform with a black bow on their right breast.

Gohan didn't want to ki blast them because there were still people inside the hospital and he wasn't sure if the Androids would try to deflect them. He was well-versed in three-on-one combat thanks to the little ones, so he wasn't worried. Falling into his Demon stance, he quickly moved to the offensive and kicked the smaller Android in the stomach. He tried to block it but his arms snapped off on the impact and he crashed into one of the Androids behind him, who toppled over.

Instead of immediately attacking the remaining Android fell back so he kept a place between Gohan and its leader. 'Aah, this isn't a battle. They're assessing my ability and don't want their leader to get hurt before he can send information to his headquarters. I can work with that.'

The other two Androids were getting back on their feet, but Gohan paid them no more attention. Instead he placed his hands to the side of his face and yelled "_Solar Flare!"._ Not waiting for the Androids to regain their vision, he quickly fazed behind the leader and used Instant Transmission to place him in front of Videl. Then he chopped his neck so he crumbled to the floor.

"Make sure the search him for camera's or similar equipment. I think they were a recon unit to assess the cities protection."

Videl looked shocked but then quickly pulled out handcuffs and dragged the unconscious man to a police car. When she returned to her chopper Gohan had already taken down the remaining Androids and was leaning against the door with his eyes closed, obviously waiting for her.

"Hey" Gohan opened his eyes to look into Videl's blue ones. '_Wow, _that's a nice color.'

"Hey, thanks for taking care of the hostages. Did you find any equipment on their leader?" Gohan asked Videl, who shaked her head and suddenly shuffled rather uncomfortable under his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was just wondering... If the rumors are true and you're going to show up at the Satan City Tournament." Videl asked, looking away every three seconds.

"I am. What of it?"

"Good. I'm entering as well, but I don't want you to hold back on me just because we're helping each other out with the crime fighting." Videl suddenly responded fierce, balling her fists. Gohan smiled, 'She really has a competitive spirit.'

"Is that all? Otherwise I'll-"

"No, that's not all." Videl finally held his gaze before continuing. "I want to know how you do it."

"Do what? Crime fighting?"

"No, the superhuman stuff! How are you flying, teleporting and stuff. I want to learn. I know my Dad is the Champ, but I know he can't do all those things!"

"Hmmm, let's see. If you can get into the finals next week, I might consider answering those questions." Gohan answered, smirking. He knew there was no way she would get far with the Demi-Demons, Lime and his mother entering. Of course, Videl didn't know that.

"Yes! Thank you, I'll train extra hard to kick some ass!" Videl cheered, and Gohan felt a little bad about giving her false hope. He moved out of the way so she could enter her chopper. As she was about to fly off, she called out to him.

"Before I forget, you're welcome. If you can't handle something, you know who to call." With that she flew away.

Chuckling, Gohan flew away himself, ignoring the police who were trying to sneak up on him. 'She's not bad. Not bad at all.'

**The next Day- Orange Star High**

"Lime, aren't those runs exhausting you before the Tournament?" Erasa asked as Lime had again ran the entire distance. Lime had some dark circles around her eyes, but Gohan knew they weren't from the running but from the lack of sleep she was having because of her self-doubt. Last night he had tried to talk some sense into her, that she was exaggerating and she should just talk to Chichi about it and clear the air but Lime preferred the silent approach when things hit too close to home.

Lime smiled reassuringly, "No I'm fine, don't worry about me. Today's the last day I have to run anyway, so I can finally kick monkey-boy off his cloud."

"Hey, I resent that!" Gohan commented, but his heart wasn't in it. He had a bad feeling about today. Videl nor the police had found surveillance equipment on the leader or the Androids yesterday, but he was sure they were scouting ahead for something. He just didn't know what that _something _was_._

Needless to say, it was driving him crazy.

What also concerned him was the amount of force he needed to destroy them. The first Android went down with no problems at all, back on the bus. Yet some of them yesterday took some effort. Not that they were stronger than him, but the strongest was definitely too strong for Lime or Marron to take on.

"Class! Attention to the front please." Mr. Franklin started. As the chatters died off, he placed a capsule on his table and opened it. When the smoke cleared, several weapons and fancy jewelry were shown.

"Today, instead of working on your project we'll be discussing the history of the Ox-Kingdom! We'll start off with something you might relate to and then cover the more ancient history about their founding and the Royal Bloodline." Mr. Franklin told the class. Gohan's shoulder sagged and Lime let her head fall on her desk. However, the rest of the class seemed to like this subject as most people searched for pen and paper to make notes.

"These items came directly from the treasure room of the Ox-Kingdom. Rumors state that this tiara was worn by the legendary Ox-Queen in the days of her reign together with the Ox-King." As he showed the tiara to the class, Gohan suddenly recognized it and suppressed a snicker. Lime also looked puzzled at the tiara but didn't comment on it.

Mr. Franklin didn't notice their reaction, or didn't care, and grabbed a sword from the table. "This beauty here is rumored to be made by the same blacksmith as the maker of Excalibur. After class you may touch it, but nobody will toy around with it! It might be the last thing you do."

Gohan couldn't help it, he lost it. His laughter was infectious and soon Lime joined in. The rest of the class watched them in shock as Mr. Franklin's face flared up. Barely keeping his anger in check, he grinned his teeth and asked "Mr. Son, Miss Lao-Son, is there something you'd like to share the class? Beware that if the answer isn't satisfactory you're both in for detention."

Gohan still chuckled, but Lime sobered up enough to answer. "Sorry Sir, don't mind me asking but who told you those _rumors_."

Before he could answer, the door was kicked off his handle and five individuals entered the room. Two carried guns while the other three scanned through the class. Gohan and Lime lost all signs of playfulness and quickly scanned the school. No other classes appeared to be infiltrated, as all ki's except their classmates were calm.

There were three Androids again, the two with guns stationed themselves on the side of the room. The left one wore a red scarf, blue jacked with BBA insignia on it and a pair of ripped denims. The right one rivaled Piccolo in height and held two large guns. He was bare chested and had the BBA insignia tattooed on his chest. He had a large black belt stashed around his white sweatpants.

It was the third Android that troubled Gohan. He actually resembled Hercule Satan. If he had to fight that one as the Demon's Disciple that would give him a lot of bad publicity. The only difference was that he wore a yellow gi instead of the hairy brown one the original wears.

'That, and he probably has some Martial Arts skill.' Gohan thought with a snort.

The two humans stepped in front of Android Hercule and addressed the class. There was no doubt these two were twins.

"Greetings class, I'm General Blue -."

"And I am General Green of the Black Bow Assassins-."

" We're looking for the Ox-Prince. If you'd be so kind to turn yourself in-."

"We don't have to hurt you or your friends." The statement was reinforced with the two Androids removing the safety lock on their weapons.

Lime rolled her eyes. 'Never a dull day as a Son.' She thought, before locking eyes with Gohan to make sure he was on the same page. Then she smirked.

'Wouldn't want it any other way.'

**That's it for today. I hope you like it. Fun fact, I had planned for Lime to enter in OSH this chapter but then I didn't see the point in having her stay at home this long. I'm also almost out of direct guidelines I set beforehand for the chapters, so the next chapter might be a bit harder for me to write (won't take longer, once a month is torture enough for you all and me as well). I'd like to hear what you guys think that should happen to the quartet in space. I already know what I'm going to do with them, but nice ideas might be included (with credits to the creator if it's not already part of my original idea of course). And who would you like to see as final antagonist (also already planned, but curious). I'm not going into the whole God-mode stuff, as I personally don't like it that much (new movies are appreciated though.)**

**Finally, this week is my birthday so this chapter is kind of like my birthday surprise to you all. Reviews, favs and follows are still very much appreciated and flattering (critics also welcome). **


	13. Royalty on a Role

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball ,Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

**Chapter 13:** Royalty on a role

**Flashback:  
**

**Son Household**

"But Mom, I -"

" No Lime! I know you want to help Gohan but you need to remember you're only human. Your training with me isn't nearly enough to fight Androids."

Chichi threw her hands up in exasperation while circling the dinner table."Kami, you can't even defeat me and I'm nowhere near strong enough to put a dent in their armor."

Lime rolled her eyes, she's had this argument at least every month since she was adopted. It all boiled down to the fact that Chichi didn't think she was capable. "Yeah well, you seem to be forgetting that these Androids are nowhere near 16, 17 or 18's designs. Gohan said so himself. I know I can't keep up with them, I'm not stupid but why not fight the upcoming threat?" She needed every ounce of willpower to keep her voice void of emotion and to appear calm.

'Never show your opponent that you're not in control of the situation.' Lesson number 2 she had from Gohan, right after his dodging-exercise from HFIL.

"No Lime, I forbid it! You might think it's all fun and games to fight, but you've never been in a fight to the death." Chichi said, while turning to the window to watch Gohan play with Goten while Trunks said on Icarus back staring longingly at the two. Before Lime could voice her disagreement, Chichi continued, "Besides, you never know beforehand how strong an Android is. They don't have ki to scan, remember. I'm not going to let you fight an enemy you know nothing about."

Lime looked like she received a punch, "know nothing about?" she whispered while finally standing up. "Have you forgotten exactly WHO attacked my village and who tried to profit from it afterwards?" Her cheeks were blazing red now, she wouldn't lose her temper now. 'Not now I've come this close.'

"You know darn well Tao doesn't qualify as an Android. My darling Goku could defeat him when he was a boy. Our enemies now far outclass him." Turning away from the window, while squashing the feeling of longing thinking of Goku brought, Chichi turned to look Lime in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Lime, but you're just not strong enough to help my boys." Then she turned her back on Lime again and started with the dishes.

Lime clenched her hands, "Need I remind you," in a voice colder than she ever spoke to her adoptive mother, "that one of your boys is still a 7-year old? You're willing to expose him to death and destruction, but _I_'m the one were discussing? You might never see me as your real daughter, but I'm strong enough to be one."

Damn, she shouldn't have said that last part. Frozen to the spot, Lime could only watch as Chichi dropped the china she was putting away on the ground. Chichi was silent for a moment, but Lime could swear her shoulders were shaking.

"Lime, go to your room. My answer is no. You will not be hunting Androids with Gohan. I don't want to hear you for a while, and tomorrow we'll discuss you punishment for speaking with that tone."

Knowing when the battle was lost, Lime nodded once and retreated to her room. Furious with herself for letting her insecurities get in the way of her arguments and hurting the woman who was as good as a mother to her she threw herself at her bed, not sparing a single glance at the kitchen were Chichi was silently crying to herself.

**_Flashback end_**

**Orange Star High **

'Well Mom, I'm not hunting them down, but I never said I wouldn't defend myself.' Lime thought with a smirk. Turning to Gohan, she saw his barely concealed anger.

Gohan was _not_ a happy camper. Androids he could handle, kidnapping attempts were more than regular during his childhood. But invading a school _and _threatening to hurt his friends was definitely a no-go. 'Dammit Dende, why didn't you warn me?' Gohan thought, annoyed at his long time friend.

~You know I would've if I could Gohan. I can only do so much interfering every week.~

~So you waisted that opportunity to mess with Lime's chair yesterday? Good to know where your priorities lie.~

~She should know by now not to mock the All-Knower.~ Gohan rolled his eyes at this, but Dende succeeded in tempering his anger enough so he could formulate a plan.

Before that, Dende opened the telepathic link again, ~You know, it's really a coincidence that the lesson today is about the Ox-Kingdom and all those weapons are displayed right next to where they are standing. One would almost call it divine intervention to help someone out.~

Gohan smirked, thanking his green-skinned friend for at least helping him cover his identity if he couldn't help directly. However, due to his internal monologue, he missed what was happening around him.

Videl had apparently tried to tell the Generals and Androids they don't have the Ox Prince in this class. When that didn't work, she fought the Android closest to her and disarmed him but was knocked against a table which knocked her unconcious and left her bleeding on the ground. Sharpener, for his part, had caught the weapon and fired in panic at the Android, who lost an arm to that blast. He retaliated by shoving his remaining fist through the weapon and hit Sharpeners' chest. Mark just sat frozen, looking at Sharpener with wide eyes.

Gohan focused just in time to hear Lime's mocking response and her body language indicated she would not be sitting this one out quietly while he handled things. 'Let's hope she doesn't take it too far.'

"- You idiots don't even know you should be hunting a prince AND a princess? What kind or organization are you running, sending lowlife thugs into schools. And that was the lamest speech I have EVER heard and I've been forced to watch Batman played by George Clooney!"

'Damn Lime, below the belt that one.' Gohan thought while cringing. No way that those thugs wouldn't attack her now.

Lime kept one eye on the Android closest to her, waiting for him to move. The other she kept on the duo that were apparently the leaders. One tiny handgesture of the left one, General Blue, and the Android sprung into action. Before he could raise his weapon Lime had launched herself at him, using her desk as leverage. Sailing over the Android, Lime aimed a quick kick to his neck, damaging the connection there to slow him down.

He immediately let go of his weapon, which she caught and blasted the Android already injured by Sharpener. When that one toppled, she returned her focus to the Android in front of her. One blast aimed from the bottom of his spine upwards blasted him away in a rain of particles. 'Two down, three to go' Lime thought with a smirk.

That happy feeling of accomplishment she had quickly vanished when she saw the third Android, the Hercule lookalike, holding Erasa and Nicole by their hairs. General Green smiled, "Drop the weapon, _princess_, and we'll let go of your little friends. Thank you for the additional information, I'd like your brother to follow us as well."

Slowly, Gohan stood up."That would be me, Lime drop the weapon." Gohan spoke with such authority that she did as he said and held her hands in the air. 'Never stop a Saiyan who's itching for a fight.'

General Blue grabbed a phone while opening the door. "If you'd follow me, I'll call our boss to confirm we have you and we'll bring you to a nice public place to execute you."

General Green was already walking towards the door and the Android put his gun to Lime's lower back to make her follow them. When Gohan passed the table with weapons nobody noticed a brown furry appendix reaching out and grabbing a sword. Gohan quickly hid the sword beneath his baggy shirt and a part in the top part of his pants. 'So, she was just keeping the attention away from me. Nice job Lime.' Gohan thought, while thinking up a plan.

When they exited the school, Gohan pulled out the sword and cut the Hercule Android up just like he saw Mirai Trunks do to Frieza. 'Ahhh nostalgia, better reserve that for another day.' Gohan thought while pulling Lime behind him, who pulled his shirt down to hide the tail from the crowd watching from their class windows. Sword in front of him, he confronted General Blue and Green.

"Well guys, I must commend you. You've done an excellent job so far. All the Androids are gone and you're facing me without hostages." Gohan said, mocking his opponents, "Want to know what a real 'Royal Beating' is?"

General Blue and Green looked honestly surprised by the sword and how easily he destroyed the Android but soon recovered and adopted a cocky identical grin.

"Well brother it seems like we can have some fun after all."

"Indeed it does Blue, would you like the honor or are we doing this together?"

"I say you take him, I'll just observe him little brother."

With that General Green took a stance himself. Gohan saw parts of that stance that looked familiar, it looked a bit like Tien but less refined. Gohan prepared himself, not knowing what to expect since he couldn't get a ki reading. 'Well, Piccolo always said when in doubt, attack. So here goes.'

Gohan shot towards him, sword above him. He sliced vertical but Green just sidestepped and aimed a low kick on his knees. Gohan used his sword planted in the ground to jump over the kick and punched Green's chest with his free hand.

Green slid away clutching the side he was hit on. An annoyed expression flashed on his face, immediately replaced by a neutral expression. Spitting out a mixture of blood and oil, he readied himself and took the initiative this time. Kicks and punches were all blocked or sidestepped by Gohan who couldn't get a punch through himself without blowing his cover as Demon's Disciple. Finally, Gohan tripped and Green got a punch through and Gohan jumped back, wiping away the blood from his mouth with his knuckles.

"Damn, I must be getting sloppy." He muttered under his breath.

"No shit, Vegeta and Piccolo will pull you through a ringer when they hear about you getting hit by a trashcan." Lime said giddy.

Gohan cringed, already fearing the punishment. "Right, thanks for reminding me Lime."

"Anytime big Bro, anytime."

Gohan turned his focus on the fight again, thinking he should end it fast and lunged his sword towards Green. He aimed slightly to his right, making Green roll to the left. 'Perfect.' Spinning around, keeping the sword outstretched, Gohan cut Green's back open.

General Green groaned. This was not supposed to be happening! It was suppose to be an easy job, scare a bunch of teenagers, kidnap the prince, kill him and get the reward. Now, here he was with his back sliced open and he couldn't feel his toes anymore. Looking around, he noticed his brother was gone. 'Coward!'

"Please, don't kill me. I'll do anything!" He couldn't even turn around to look at Gohan's face.

Gohan walked slowly around General Green, stopping in front of his face and kneeled down, leaning on his sword. Softly, he spoke, "You know, my father was protector of this planet for over a decade. Numerous enemies spoke the same words you just said and he all granted them mercy."

General Green couldn't believe his luck, he started to smile.

Then, Gohan continued, "Unfortunately for you, I am not my father. I will not make the same mistakes. Goodbye." Panic started to rise in Green and he wanted to plea for his life, but his words died in his mouth when he saw the expression on his opponents face. How anyone could look so devoid of emotion and yet instill such fear in him was beyond him. 'So this is what looking the Grim Reaper in the face feels like.' Was the last conscious thought he had before Gohan stabbed his sword through his skull.

Gohan stared down at the body before him. He knew this was part of the job, but did he wish it wasn't. To actually see the light die out in the eyes of a defenseless opponent was just _horrible_. 'Dad, is this why you couldn't bring yourself to it even though you knew it would be for the best?'

A hand on his shoulder shocked him out of his musing. Lime had a small smile on her face as she spoke, "Thank you Gohan. He would've murdered the entire school without batting an eye just to find you. I know it goes against everything your Dad made you believe in but you did the right thing."

Slowly, Gohan's face cleared up and after a while he managed a soft smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Let's get this thing to Bulma, maybe she can find the origin of his Android parts. I'll go to Dende afterwards, so I'll see you at home."

"Alright, be safe and give both of them my love. Dende just a little bit less than Bulma." Lime moved to give him a hug but Gohan had already summoned Nimbus and took off. While watching his retreating figure, she sighed, "Oh Gohan, when will you learn that you can't save everyone?"

Slowly, she turned to go back to her class but she found most of the student body standing on the porch. A disgruntled principal stood on top of the stairs with his arms crossed. 'Oh bugger, guess who gets cleanup duty.' Lime thought, and with an apathetic face she slowly made her way towards him.

**Dende's Lookout**

"So you're telling me the factory Chiaotzu has been watching has worked nonstop?"

Dende nodded, "Yes, so I think they're preparing an attack. They know who you are, where you live and probably your timetable by heart."

Seeing Gohan's dejected face, coupled with the fact that Gohan didn't jump to provide with a plan of action, Dende continued, "Gohan, you need to protect your classmates. The Black Bow Assassins will strike again. They'll try to kidnap or even murder them just to lure them out. We can't sent Tien into that factory knowing he has to face hundreds of Androids all alone."

When Gohan looked up and was about to argue, Dende quickly said, "You can't show up to support him or he'll have to answer some difficult questions and we can't assume you'll leave no witnesses alive to tell."

Seeing the confused and still not responding friend, Dende laughed. "My, aren't you talkative today. You want me to tell you what to do?"

Eagerly, Gohan nodded and seemed happier than before.

"Well, you kind of ruined your class about the Ox-Kingdom. Why not educate them on the place where it happened? I know Ox wouldn't mind and your mother would love to meet your friends."

Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment, but then brightened. "That's a great idea Dende! We can keep them there long enough to lure the Androids out and I can protect my entire class. I'll keep the Demi's around just in case."

Dende smirked, "I know, I was just getting to that part." Walking towards the edge, Dende leaned on his staff and looked down. Suddenly, his face turned worried, "We only have one problem."

"Oh really, what's that?"

"Chichi just found out you're skipping class."

**Orange Star High**

After explaining the situation to the principal, Lime was allowed back to class. He wasn't happy but he agreed that they acted in self-defense. Since neither of the attackers were human he didn't feel the need to call the police. The bad press he would avoid was just a bonus, _really_.

When Lime entered her class she looked at utter chaos. Videl appeared to be unconscious and Sharpener didn't look to good either. Erasa and Nicole were hyperventilating and the school nurse didn't appear to be capable of calming either.

'Yeah, cleanup duty indeed.' Lime thought with a mental sigh. Dropping her bag, she went to search for her Capsules. When she found what she was looking for she made her way too Sharpener.

"Hi-ya Sharpy." Lime said with a smile to the blond boy. "That was really brave what you did, but not the smartest move in the book."

Sharpener tried to shrug nonchalant, but failed miserably when he felt the pain shoot through his body. Lime winced.

"Right, I've got something to ease the pain. Close your eyes and open your mouth." Sharpener followed her instructions reluctantly as she popped a Senzu bean in his mouth. "Great, now chew and swallow. I know it tastes disgusting, but trust me it'll help."

When she saw he was chewing she made her way to Videl. Lime did not like that sight, Videl appeared to be bleeding heavily on a makeshift bed from her head and the limited amount of bandages they had weren't enough. Rummaging through her bag she found the new Capsule Corp Senzu Spray Bulma developed. When Lime tried to remove the bandages a couple of classmates tried to stop her, but one venomous glare made them back off. Spraying the offending area Videl winced.

Lime sympathized, she knew the feeling all too well. "I know it stings, but it'll be over soon." Videl needed three more shots before she was able to open her eyes. Her gaze met a smiling Lime, "Hi sleeping beauty, glad you're joining us in the land of the living again."

Before Videl could respond, Lime turned serious, "I need your help. Erasa's in shock and I don't know how to get her out of it."

Videl smiled, "That's easy, counter her shock with a shocking statement of your own. Can you do that? I'd like to sleep a bit more." When Lime didn't respond, Videl smirked, "Well, or you can just kiss her. That'll probably work as well." When Lime nodded numbly, Videl smiled, then turned to her side and fell asleep instantly.

Nicole had finally stopped hyperventilating, but Erasa didn't appear to be quitting anytime soon. With a red face, Lime thought 'Well here goes nothing.'

Lime lowered himself so she was standing right in front of Erasa, her hands resting on Erasa's shoulders. Slowly she placed her mouth as close as possible to Erasa's ear without touching it, " You know, I can make you breath like that all night long."

Instead of hyperventilating, Erasa seemed to choke on the air now. Coughing, she turned to thank whoever got her out of her previous predicament only to feel getting hot all over. She stared into Lime's eyes while she felt her breathing on her lips which were only centimeters from Lime's. Neither seemed to know what to do, and were mercifully interrupted by the school nurse who wanted to check them both for other injuries.

As Erasa got examined, she kept shooting glances at Lime who was staring out of the window and tried looking every direction but hers.

**Space, Neutral Zone**

"Bunch of weaklings! You really think you can offer us TERMS! I am the Prince of all Saiyans, when I give you an offer to align yourself to me and my planet, you THANK ME ON YOUR BLEEDING KNEES!"

After his tirade, Vegeta blasted the door open and left the negotiation room. Piccolo pinched his nose and counted to ten. 'Gohan, you owe me kid.'  
When he was sufficiently calmed, he turned to the three Atlantean diplomats, "While my, _colleague_, could have voiced his opinion more _eloquent_, I happen to agree with him. We offer our alliance and you ask for a demonstration of our power? What kind of weaklings do you think you're dealing with?"

One of the Atlanteans spoke up, "It's not that we think you're not up for the job. But recently we have acquired a bit of a _problem_." The others winced when he said that, as if thinking about it hurt. "Our local military investigated a town and found all townsmen drained of their power. That's definitely an alien interference and we were _hoping_ you could help us with it."

Piccolo sighed and turned to Yamcha. "What do you think? I couldn't care less about their problems unless they sign the agreement to join us."

Yamcha's cheeks reddened as he watched the Atlantean diplomats. Or more precisely a single female diplomat, sitting right in front of him and eyeing him seductively. Trying not to focus on her, or how nice she looked in her official uniform, Yamcha spoke "Well, why not solve their problem to show them we're competent with their word that they'll join us when we succeed."

Piccolo grunted. "Fine. We'll be going so you can impress your girlfriend, but there better be something big hunting them down or you can explain to the _Prince_ why we're taking a detour." Piccolo stood up and with a swift turn his cape flew up, hitting Yamcha in the face. Sensing where Vegeta went, he followed him to tell them of the new course of action.

Yamcha, who turned a darker shade of red and stared at his hands in his lap, mumbled a thanks.

Hejtuo kneeled next to him, and took his chin between her fingers and forced him to look at her. She smiled and tilted her head to the side and whispered in a low voice, "I think you just deserved a personal thank you. Come to my room in 15 minutes, I'll be waiting."

Yamcha followed her waggling hips until she was out of sight. When he was certain she couldn't see or hear him anymore, he jumped up while pumping his fist. "Ow Yeah! Who's got the moves!" Turning to 16 with a goofy smile on his face, "16 my man, can you finish the paperwork with these fine gentleman? I need to, eeehm, discuss some of the finer points of the agreement with Hejtuo."

He sprinted to his room while shouting, "I'll see you tomorrow, thanks again 16!"

16 turned to the remaining two diplomats, who looked quite unsure how to act. "Do not worry, we will handle your problem. You will sign the agreement to join us and everyone's happy. I will now inform our leader of your decision. Thank you for your time."

That did not seem to help their state at all, so 16 just walked away.

'Sometimes, living creatures make absolutely no sense.'

**That's all for now. First of all I owe you all some apologies. First of all, the rate of updates has stagnated. This wasn't because I didn't feel like updating, but because of school. This will probably be the only update till the end of July, maybe even August. Secondly, I keep asking for reviews, but to my horror I noticed I haven't replied to any of the latest, so I'll try to do that faster next time! **

**Other than that, I want to thank all the people out there who keep on reading this story while I haven't updated in ages, the favs and follows and of course the reviews and PM's. **

**Next chapter, you'll get more insight in Gohan's adventures in space, the problems the Atlanteans are having and more!**


	14. Aftermath and Soul searching

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon-Ball, Z, GT or Super

**Chapter 14: Aftermath and Soul searching**

**OSH**

"Class, to my delight I can inform you that the Ox Kingdom has invited us for a field trip next week. We will be there for 5 days and all focus on the history of the Ox Kingdom and _hopefully_ gather some reliable data." The principal gave a pointedly look at the teacher at the last statement, who had a mixed expression of joy and shame on his face. After his announcement he quickly left the room, hoping to give a positive twist to whatever the media picked up from todays events.

As the class was dismissed and left the classroom, Videl glared at Lime. Lime didn't seem fazed but glared back nonetheless. She felt emotionally drained after the fight, seeing her friends injured and Chichi's call to arrange the field trip.

"Videl, I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions. If you have something so say, spill."

Videl recoiled at the cold tone from her friend, but then remembered what was bothering her, "Alright, I'll _spill. _I thought we were friends! How can you keep something like that from us!"

Lime, still not in the mood, tried to play dumb. "Something like what?"

Stomping her feet, Videl pointed her finger accusingly, "You know Kami damn well what I'm talking about! You're a princess and Gohan's a Prince! When were you planning on telling us? At the coronation?"

Lime adopted a sad smile, "In case you forgot, I'm officially not a Princess because I'm adopted. But if Chichi and Gohan don't wanna follow Ox as the new ruler I can appeal to the public. That is if Goten agrees."

Videl looked ashamed, so Lime put her hand on Videl's shoulder. "Don't feel bad, I'm glad you think I'm really Gohan's sister. Not many people overlook that detail. It just wasn't my secret to tell." Then she gave a cheerful wink, "At least something good came from this, I got really frustrated reading all those lies in the history books. Now you'll see some truths with your own eyes you won't find in the history books."

She then noticed Erasa and Sharpener standing close by and quickly stammered, "I'll see you guys at the Satan City Tournament, See ya!" She shouted before running off.

"That was weird." Sharpener commented. When he didn't get a reply he turned to Erasa who had the faintest blush and was still staring at Lime's retreating figure. 'Kami help me, I'll never understand women.'

**Son Household**

The gravity room inside the Anonymous Dojo was humming softly, as it always did when it was emulating 50 times gravity or more. Inside were student and Sensei fighting in sync against two small mechanic opponents.

"Lime, King Cobra formation!" Chichi bellowed. Lime immediately dropped to the ground and zigzagged towards the opponents. When she got into striking range she righted herself and readied her fists to strike. The two robots got into a defensive stance to block and counter Lime's attack when suddenly Chichi appeared behind them and struck both robots at the base of their skull.

With that the simulation ended and Chichi smiled, "Well done, when we move in sync with those new formations the boys won't know what hit them."

Lime giggled, she felt a bit lightheaded after the brutal training they did. They didn't do this kind of training often so she was hoping this meant Chichi had faint in her abilities. Taking her towel and water bottle, she followed Chichi back to the small dome that had been her home for the last few years. When they entered the kitchen they heard Gohan quietly sing Goten's bedtime song.

Lime sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table, "I know it's sweet, brother bonding and all that Saiyan stuff we'll never really understand, but would it kill him to sing less flat?"

Chichi snorted, while drying a frying pan. "I don't know, I think it's a Saiyan thing. My Goku always did it and it calmed Gohan when nothing else could." A pained expression crossed her face, but she quickly hid it. Lime, hoping to distract her tried a different topic.

"Did I do the right thing at school today? I know I said I wouldn't hunt them down with Gohan and technically I didn't but I can't help thinking Gohan would've solved it better alone."

Chichi scowled and held firmly on the frying pan and was about to respond when she saw Lime's frightened look. "What's the matter?"

"Don't look at me like that while holding that pan! I'd rather fight Gohan full power than you with that thing!"

Chichi looked confused at the pan and back at Lime. Then it clicked. Taking a calming breath, she responded, "Sweety, you know no matter how angry I am I would never. And I mean never, hurt you or the boys intentionally, pan or no pan."

Lime fidgeted with her fingers and gazed at the table. "I know that, you just _look_ really scary. Like radiating power and all."

Smirking, Chichi replied, "I learned that from my mother. Warrior Princess from Frypan Mountain and all that poohah. When the time comes, I'll see if you can learn it as well." She put the pan away and made tea for them both. When she sat down she said, "Although, Krillin once told me Gohan _can_ look menacing as well, if he really tries. Piccolo was his first teacher you know."

Both laughed heartily at that, the image of a 4 year old Gohan trying to emulate Piccolo's glare in their mind. When they settled down, Chichi replied, "To answer your question, I think you did the right thing. I hate to see you or the boys get hurt, but I know it's in your natures to act when you see injustice."

When Lime smiled broadly, Chichi hurriedly added, "That doesn't mean you can hunt Androids with Gohan! Just that you did good today."

"I know, I know. Thanks though, it means a lot." And she meant it. Lime still felt Chichi didn't trust her as much as the boys, but the praise was nice nonetheless.

A comfortable silence fell in the kitchen, neither woman feeling the need to break it. Gohan soon informed them he was going to his father's memorial, and Lime looked thoughtful. Still, the silence reigned till she couldn't take it anymore and blurted the question that was burning her.

"Do you think I'll ever be as strong as you?"

Chichi, startled by her question, started replying, "Of course, it'll take a couple of years of training-" when Lime cut her off.

"I meant character wise."

"Oh."

Silence. This time not a comfortable one. When Chichi finally replied, her voice was thick with emotion.

"I'm honored you think I'm a strong character. But I wasn't always like this. When my Goku died and Gohan left the planet, I thought of joining my husband."

Lime gasped, but quickly placed her hands over her mouth to squash the sound. Chichi smiled in thanks and continued.

"Yeah, I couldn't even get Goten to smile, those were the toughest years of my life."

**Flashback – 2 years after the Cell Games**

A wail was heard from the Son household. Chichi was running around, trying to find a toy or some food to silence Goten. When that didn't work she was planning to call Bulma if Trunks could come over. She stopped dialing when a familiar figure in a purple gi appeared below the tree outside the house. Not really believing her eyes, she grabbed Goten and ran outside.

She stopped a few meters away from him, not knowing how to express all the emotions she felt at the moment. Hurt, that he left. Shame, that she wasn't able to protect her perfect little angel. But most importantly, she felt love and relief. Relief that he was back in one piece and the love she felt for her family never diminished.

She noticed him staring wide eyed at the bundle in her arms, who finally stopped crying and was staring back in curiosity.

"Gohan?" Chichi started, but she had no idea the state he was in so she was lost for words.

Gohan stopped staring at the baby and finally looked her in the eye. He seemed more mature than any 11-year old should be, but the basics were the same. This was her son, her little boy. Yet he seemed reluctant to greet her.

"Why don't you come inside so you and Goten get to know each other while I make you dinner?" Chichi asked. When Gohan nodded numbly as she let him inside, while walking he suddenly slipped his hand into hers. Chichi let out a soft gasp. He only did that when he was little when he felt he did something wrong and should be punished.

Upon entering the house, Gohan was shocked to see the mess it was in. Before he left he could hardly find a speck of dirt, even if he brought back Icarus. Now, empty bottles and food capsules were spread across the floor, baby nappies were on the table and the whole house was in disarray. Yet, Gohan couldn't bring himself to comment about it before he processed the fact he had a brother and addressed more important issues.

Chichi put Goten in his crib and then left for the kitchen so Gohan and Goten were alone. Gohan didn't know what to say, so he started with the obvious.

"Hi."

Goten stared back.

"I guess you're not much of a talker."

No response.

"Well, as you heard I'm Gohan. Your big brother. The only brother you'll have."

Still nothing.

"I'm here to stay now, if Mom'll still have me. I'm kinda the reason everything went wrong so don't get too attached just yet." Gohan tried to joke, but his heart wasn't really into it. He would love to get to know the little guy, but he was the spitting image of his father so every second looking at him made his inside clench more. So he stopped talking and just stared back at the little guy till Chichi called them for dinner.

After eating only a measly amount of 3 servings, Gohan started fidgeting with his rice. 'Come on! Pull yourself together. Just say it and let's get this over with. If she kicks you out you'll find somewhere else to stay, like you deserve.'

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?" Chichi was elated, hearing her sons' voice was medicine for her soul she didn't know she needed. But the anxious way he said it made her nervous.

"I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?" Chichi had an inkling what he was on about, but she knew he needed to say it himself.

"For everything. Dad died because of me, I left you alone pregnant here and don't tell me things are all right here because I can see they aren't! I'm just here to apologize and see if I can make amends, but I would understand if you'd prefer if I left again." He said heated, he even dropped his chopsticks and forgot entirely about the meal.

"Oh Gohan." Chichi sighed. She had no idea where this self-blaming came from, neither she nor her Goku ever did that. "Did you make Cell try to destroy the Earth?"

"Well, no but-"

"Did you know I was pregnant?"

"No but that's not the-"

"Did you think I expected my 9-year old son to save the world, then come home to guide me through this pregnancy and be a big brother slash surrogate father?"

"I-I-I actually don't know."

"Gohan, I was hurt because you left but I never blamed you. From what Krillin and Bulma told me, you thought you were doing what's best for everyone. I won't say things have been great around here because they haven't but none of it is your fault."

Gohan's heart sped up, his mother didn't hate him? "Then, you don't want me to leave?"

"Never Gohan, you will always be my perfect little angel." Chichi sniffed.

Gohan launched himself at his mother, who caught him in both arms and embraced him. After 2 years, she finally felt better. Her husbands' death has caused a hole in her chest, but the homecoming of her son made it a whole lot more bearable.

"Hihihihi, fluffy." A soft voice said.

Gohan turned around, seeing Goten trying to grab his tail and smiled. "Yeah Squirt, that's my tail. Wanna play with it?" Goten's face lit up and he nodded heavily, rocking his chair.

As Gohan left Chichi's embrace, he placed his tail in front of Goten. After a couple of misses, Gohan deliberately let him catch it. Goten's chubby little fists guided the tip of the tail to his mouth and he began sucking on it like a pacifier.

Both boys missed their teary-eyed mother hugging herself while smiling. She just heard her little boys first laugh! 'Maybe, I'll be alright after all.'

**End Flashback**

"Wow, I never thought that happy go lucky kid never laughed for a whole year!" Lime exclaimed.

Chichi smiled. "Yeah, shortly after that Gohan helped me on my feet by making me start Martial Arts again and I opened the Dojo with a little help from Bulma. Then you came along and here we are."

"Thank you for sharing." Lime said, not sure what to say now.

"No problem, just don't think I became like this overnight. It was a long, sometimes painful process. Experiences build or break character, remember that." Chichi said with a wink as she wished her goodnight and went to bed.

**Somewhere on route to Planet Atlantis**

"Affirmative. We will go to Atlantis to help the locals and they will sign the treaty afterwards. It will take us approximately 3 weeks to get there and deal with the anomaly."

"Thank you 16, at least someone is keeping me updated." Bulma said, not hiding her annoyance very well. "Do signal us again when you're done, give Vegeta my love and that I'm thinking of him. Oh, tell Piccolo and Yamcha I said hi too!"

"Will do." With that 16 ended the broadcast and Bulma faded away. 16 then moved to the training room, where Piccolo and Vegeta were sparring.

"Come on Vegeta, I know you're not going second level but at least humor me." Piccolo said with a smirk as Vegeta picked himself from the ground. Or tried, as his broken left leg gave away immediately after standing.

"Shut up Green Bean. Just because the brat likes you and you're a better sparring partner than the human doesn't give you the right to talk big." Vegeta said while clenching his teeth. With a yell he launched himself from the ground, floating midair.

"Now, round 4." Piccolo extended his arm and shot it towards Vegeta, who twisted mid-air to avoid it. Piccolo retracted it but not before shooting a ki blast to Vegeta's exposed back. Vegeta smirked, as he anticipated that move and kicked it towards Piccolo. Caught surprised he tried to shield himself but was too late and got blasted off his feet with his own blast. Before he could regain his bearings, Vegeta was floating above him. His hands were forming a gun and only centimeters from touching.

"Surrender, or I'll blast your brains out with my Gallick Gun."

Piccolo grunted, "Fine."

"Good choice." Vegeta went for his towel and water bottle and at that moment 16 and Yamcha entered.

"I have interacted with Bulma Briefs. She is aware of our course of action and thanked me for updating. Then she said to give her love to Vegeta, she thinks about you and a greeting to Piccolo and Yamcha."

Piccolo smirked and Yamcha snickered as Vegeta scowled and turned slightly red.

"Damn that woman."He muttered. Inside though, he felt happy hearing his wife was thinking of him. 'I'll show her to use the robot to send me love when I get home.'

**Wastelands Factory – R&amp;D Department**

"Tell me doctors, how is the research going?"

"Very well General Tao. We finally found Doctor Gero's blueprints in one of the old Red Ribbon Strongholds. While we can't make our Androids as powerful as his, we can make much, much more."

"Excellent. I'll be needing my full force somewhere next week." General Tao responded. He then headed for his office. When he sat down, he acknowledged the one before him.

"Welcome Eric, I hope you're informed of the plan and will act accordingly."

Eric nodded, knowing refusing was not an option. "Yes father, I know exactly what's at stake and how powerful our opponents are."

General Tao smirked, "Excellent, I hope I don't have to remind you what happens when you fail."

Eric gulped, looking at the pile of human-robotic pieces in the corner formerly known as General Blue. "No Father, I will not fail."

"Good, then I suppose you can go."

"Yes Father." Eric rose and bowed before leaving the room.

"General Tao started playing with his knives, thinking about about paying back Son Goku for what he did all those years ago. "They'll never know what hit them. Muahahhahaha." He cackled.

**Son Household – Shrine**

"So Dad, we're entering a Tournament. It's not the WMAT, but it's big enough. The demi's are all excited, they've never trained harder! They reminded me of us in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Gohan's eyes became misty remembering that. "At least the stakes aren't as high, hopefully they'll never need to know what it's like to lose the one you think is indestructible."

Annoyed, he dried his eyes with his wristband, "I won't allow that to happen. This time I'm in full control of my power. No need to run off to other planets to train."

**Flashback**

**Shenron summoning After Cell – Lookout**

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't come back. I've passed the torch, there's nothing left for me to teach you guys and I'll only attract trouble. The Kais agree with me and have a special job for me to do while I'm here. Gohan, you make me proud. Tell Chichi I love her and I'll be waiting for her, but tell her not to hurry!" Goku's happy voice boomed in their minds but then King Kai cut the connection.

"Dad?" Gohan asked in a shaky voice. Piccolo was the closest to him and put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but Gohan barely felt it.

"He left? He's not- he's not- he's not-" While he kept repeating that, the others felt his ki slowly rise but Gohan seemed oblivious. Yamcha exchanged a worried look with Krillin and Tien, Piccolo kept his hand in place with difficulty and Mirai Trunks walked over to reach his Young Master.

"HE'S NOT COMING BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Gohan skipped the first level and went into Super Saiyan two without effort. His power level kept rising and soon Mister Popo, Yamcha, Krillin and Dende were blasted away by the waves of power that engulfed Gohan. Shenron was shielding the dragon balls with his body and using it as shelter for his head.

Still no indication of dropping, his Ki surpassed the point it was during his fight with Cell at his maximum. Mirai was wide eyed, he knew his Master was powerful, but his power was off the charts!

"GOHAN! CALM DOWN!" He shouted in hopes of reaching him, but it was in vain. Finally Piccolo couldn't hold on either and flew into the palace. Smashing his head against the concrete chair, knocking him out.

Mirai knew it was up to him now, he needed to reach Gohan but words weren't cutting it. Thinking of the only other option he had, he powered up to his maximum, bulging his muscles, ripping his jacket off again. "BUSTER CANNON!"

The blast, big enough to swallow the entire Lookout rocketed towards Gohan, who was still raising his power level unaware of the havoc he was creating. When it hit, Gohan felt the pressure and instinctively used his hands to catch it and throw it upwards.

Finally out of his stupor, Gohan looked at the destruction he caused. A panting Mirai tried to talk but exhaustion came over him and he fainted.

Gohan turned around shocked, all his friends gone. He did this? 'They're not safe as long as I'm around with no control!' He thought in horror. Coming to a decision he blasted towards Capsule Corps.

Dr. Briefs tried to greet him but Gohan just ran passed him, stopping Dr. Briefs mid-wave.

"Well, I guess you're in a hurry. I'll talk to you later." Dr. Briefs said, not really worried as he absentmindedly patted Scratch's head.

Gohan quickly scribbled a note to Bulma when he entered the workplace, then ran towards the spaceship Goku used to reach Namek and Vegeta later used to train in space. Opening it, he felt relieved the controls hadn't changed from how he remembered them. Starting all engines he blasted towards one of the planets his father mentioned when he came back after Namek.

"Yardrat, here I come!"

Bulma saw the spaceship fly off and ran into the workshop in horror. 'Who used it? Vegeta again? I'll be damned if he's running away from his responsibility towards Trunks again!' She angrily thought, but noticed the note sitting on the workbench and instantly recognized the handwriting. 'Damn, I almost wish it was Vegeta now.'

_Dear Bulma,_

_I'm sorry I cost you your best friend. He can't come back. I'll be training in space for awhile to learn control and to pay for my mistakes. I'll pay you back for using the ship._

_Please look after Mom._

_Love,_

_Gohan_

The short note brought tears to the eyes of the bluenette mother. She sighed, "Oh Gohan, I hope you'll find what you're looking for out there."

Vowing to visit Chichi as soon as possible, she headed inside to change into a more appropriate attire. She had been working on the Time Machine and a dirty overall wasn't acceptable to bring news to a (soon to be) mourning widow.

**Flashback Ends**

As Gohan stood up, he felt his determination strengthen. "I'll make sure you'll be proud this time Dad."

**That's all for now. I hope I didn't overwhelm you with information or bore you out of your minds. I hope the chapter wasn't too angsty but I'm not that good with feelings or female bonding. If there are inconsistencies please let me know, but I'm pretty sure there aren't. I'm sorry it took me this long to write this chapter, but real life interfered. I'm looking for an apartment with my girlfriend to finally start living together. So next chapter could be next week or next month, depending on our success In finding a place to live. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I'll be responding to them sooner (if they make any sense, not a native speaker so some are really gibberish to me). **

**Next chapter is the Satan City Tournament! I have some pretty awesome fights and some funny fights lined up, if I may say so myself. Let me know who you want to see square off against each other (keep in mind who will be fighting, no point in asking for a Vegeta/Goku battle when both aren't around), and you might get lucky as most fights aren't determined yet. And again thanks for reading/reviewing/favs/follows!**

**Ps: Is anyone watching Dragon Ball Super? I love it! Not only because it dismisses GT as canon but also because it's hilarious. Picollo in Gohan's wedding picture with his eyes closed, Ha!**


	15. The Satan City Tournament

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super

**Chapter 15: The Satan City Tournament**

**Capsule Corps Gravity Room, 75 times gravity – 4:00**

"Hua! Ha! Kiaa!"

Trunks ended a perfect kata on a his multiform clone with a well placed kick in the midriff. He'd been at it for an hour now so he was feeling the burn now. His clone sat up and carefully poked at his ribs. He hissed, "Yep, definitely bruised. Maybe broken."

Trunks smiled, he finally got it down. This was going to be his secret weapon against Gohan today. 'I'm going to make Gohan proud today. Then it won't matter he's not really my big brother, he'll want to see me as much as Goten.' He though with a smirk.

Focusing on his clone, "Hey good-lookin, whatya say about us becoming one and get some food?"

The clone rolled his eyes, "Whatever hotshot, just don't use that on the ladies. Makes us look bad." Both Trunks' crossed their arms and their bodies were attracted to each other like magnets. When they touched two Trunks became one again.

As he strolled towards the kitchen, he found himself thinking about his father. Smiling, he thought about everything his father had achieved in his life. He knew Vegeta wasn't proud of his time basically as a slave of that Freezer guy, but Trunks thought no one would've come out of it better than his Dad.

Smearing himself a sandwich and some cold leftovers from yesterday, he found himself making a promise. Closing his eyes, he thought, 'Dad, when you get back I'm gonna be a Super Saiyan! Then I'll be the youngest ever..'

Nodding to himself while raising his chopsticks, he added determined, "And then we're going to an all-you-can-eat that hasn't banned us yet to celebrate!"

**Wasteland Factory **

"Sir?"

Tao turned around, it was too damn early for these incompetent fools. "This better be important or I'll make a Dodon-sized hole in your chest for disturbing me."

The grunt, James, gulped. He always got the short straw when this kind of task were required, sometimes life didn't seem fair.

"Well, as you know your son is going to the Ox-Kingdom next week."

"Yes, I know that. If that was your news I will be searching for a new messenger boy." Tao grunted while removing his hand. Nowadays he could perform Ki attacks without the aid of his armblasters and with his body intact, but the intimidating factor was too appealing to not use the blasters every now and then.

James straightened, praying to whatever deity there was to save him. "No sir! I was just building up to our plan of action. Your son can give us access to the Ox-Kingdom ore mines when he goes on his trip."

Tao's eye lit up, while his mechanical eye zoomed in in excitement. "The same mines used by Capsule Corps and Capsule Corps alone to make their most innovating products."

"Exactly! We can use the alloys to strengthen our Androids before we attack."

Tao nodded, the idiot didn't understand the significance of the idea yet but he wasn't willing to indulge him. "Well, because you didn't waste my time completely, I'll let you live." James sagged in relief and turned his back. He heard Tao screw his hand back on. As he opened the door, Tao added, "For now."

'Yeah, life isn't fair at all.' James thought while running through the hallways, away from Tao.

**Mifan Empire**

"So, they increased their supplying rate?" The pale emperor asked.

"Yes Chiaotzu, I think they tripled their usage in the last week. They'll be ready soon." Tien said, barely keeping the excitement out of his voice.

"I'll tell Dende and Gohan. Don't get too excited, you know the part you need to play."

Tien bowed his head. Oh, he knew alright. It was just better than doing nothing other than surveillance. "Yes Chiaotzu."

Chiaotzu eyed his long time friend, he was acting weird. "What's with all the bowing to me. You know when no ones' around to drop the act my friend."

Tien grinned, "I know, I just want to ask a favor."

'Aaah, so he's finally going to ask.' Chiaotzu thought. He'd know for days Tien was planning something, but out of respect for his friend he didn't try to read his mind. Didn't need to really, as to Chiaotzu it was clear as day what Tien wanted to do.

"I want your permission to..."

**Turtle Island**

"So, excited about our daughters' first public appearance?"

"If you mean that I think it's a good idea to let her fight under an alias while affiliating with the leper of Satan City; then no, I am not excited." 18 said, her voice sounded as annoyed and bored as ever, but Krillin knew his wife better than that. She had a slight tremor in her normally impeccable pace, a clear sign to him that she was worried.

"Don't worry, try to look at it this way." 18 eyed him, curious what he'll say to bring her out of her funk. They didn't have time to do what they normally did to brighten her up, she thought while blushing slightly.

"See it's like this, Marron's spending time with her godfather, while kicking stuck up Satan City fighters with ease AND winning a huge pile of money!" Krillin said, flailing his arms to emphasize the amount of money they'd win.

18 smirked, 'Yeah he does know me well. Play the Godfather card and the financial bonus. I trained you well.' She planted a kiss on the top of his head while walking to the door, swinging her hips seductively in the process. She opened the door and turned around, standing in the doorway with her hand resting on the frame. She raised her eyebrow, "You coming or what?"

Krillin gulped, the red tie he put on didn't make it easy but he managed. For his little girl he put on his best suit, entirely white with matching hat. Plus 18 said he looked sexy in it.

'This will be a fun day indeed. Thank Dende we're not competing!' He looked her in the eyes, "For you, always."

**Satan City Tournament Arena – VIP section**

"Wow, got to hand it to the Buffoon. He certainly improved the seating arrangements compared to the old WMAT." Bulma commented to herself as she walked into the VIP section of the Arena. The stadium itself was designed as a Colosseum with two outer layers. The first layer was for common visitors and the place to be for food, drinks, photos and souvenirs. The walls were adorned with dark stones while the floor has dark tiles with a red carpet, giving it a sophisticated look even if it was the cheapest variance around.

The second layer was the VIP section, here you could only come if you were willing to show off your money. The dark theme was present here as well, only here it was a dark blue edition that decorated the room giving it a warmer warmer feeling. Hanging from the sealing is a huge crystal chandelier Bulma suspected would fall down the moment some of her friends would power up.

There weren't many people around yet so she wasn't worried about being overheard, nor did she really care. Being the richest woman on Earth did have his perks.

Taking her seat at the bar, ordering a dry martini she idly thought, 'If only I had someone to talk to before some idiot tries to hit on me again.'

Slowly the room started filling. Bulma recognized most of the high class politicians and some of the more respectable nodded at her. The majority though, stared at her 'assets' with one coming over to her.

"Why, Miss Briefs. Pleasant to see you here. I didn't know you enjoyed the more _savage_ part of civilization." He pushed his blond locks out of his face and gave Bulma his most charming smile. She didn't look impressed but that had never deterred him, his silver tongue always got the ladies.

"Mr. Blank, nice to see you as well. I've been to three WMAT when I was younger, so it isn't a new hobby or anything. I just don't like the crowd these things attract." Bulma said, playing with the olive in her drink. As an afterthought she added, "And it's Mrs. Briefs for you."

She hadn't stood up to greet the politician or even looked at him while talking, which annoyed him greatly. Puffing his chest, he replied, "Why, I can understand you not wanting to mingle with those commoners down there but most events have a VIP section. Mr. Satan himself makes his entrance for most of the events."

Bulma finally turned to look him in the eye, but instead of seeing somewhat of agreement in her expression he only saw more annoyance.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. If I want to watch a sports event, I'd like to do it without the idiots who're here just to be seen around powerful people and with people who enjoy it as much as I do." She downed her drink in one go and stood up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading towards my seat."

Mr. Blank was about to give an angry retort when a huge shadow fell upon him. A booming voice coming from the shadow asked, "Is there a problem here?"

Now Mr. Blank was getting really pissed. To be turned down by the richest woman in the world could happen, but then to be interrupted by some sort of lowly bouncer was out of the question. He started talking while turning to the voice, "Now listen here muscle-bra-."

He never finished his sentence, because standing behind him was the Ox-King. He might be powerful, but nowhere near important enough to even book a personal appointment with the Ox-King. Stammering, he bowed. "No sir! Nothing's wrong I was just leaving."

Following his retracting figure, Bulma smirked. "If I didn't know what a kind man you are, I would swear you made him uncomfortable on purpose."

Ox grinned, "Ohohoh, then I'm glad you know me well." He said with a wink.

He then offered Bulma his elbow and she hooked her hand in it, laughing.

'He might be an old widower, but he still knows how to impress the ladies.' She thought amused.

'Too bad he never learned Roshi his tact or grace.'

**Satan City Tournament Arena – Fighters entrance**

Erasa was making her way towards the changing rooms. Her Journalists' Pass would grant her access to about every room available in the Stadium. "Just not the men's changing room and bathrooms." Her boss had said. As she grew more nervous the closer she came to her destination -this was her first big gig after all- she noticed Gohan and Lime standing face to face. Lime looked angry and Gohan had a nasty scowl on his face that looked way too out-of-character for him. After pushing through the crowd, she came into hearing distance.

"... don't care if you're a fan of the guy. We're family! You're supposed to support me!" Lime exclaimed. Erasa saw her hands were curled into fists, which frightened her a bit but also gave her another feeling she couldn't exactly place.

"So every Tournament you enter I can't root for another competitor? That's bullshit and you know it!" Gohan said, frowning. When Lime was about to retort, Gohan held up his hands.

"Stop! We're getting nowhere. If you're that annoyed with me, maybe I'll just leave. I'll see you at home." All hostility left his face. He now sported a neutral expression.

Lime had more trouble composing herself, but nodded in agreement. "Fine. That'll do for now. But don't expect me to name you in my victory speech or anything."

Gohan smiled and opened up his arms. They quickly hugged and Lime kissed his cheek. Erasa thought Lime whispered something to Gohan as she pulled away, but she wasn't close enough to be certain. Gohan headed for the exit directly opposite the way she entered so she hurried towards Lime.

"Lime, Lime!" Erasa called out as she waved to gain the redhead's attention. She was wearing a nice green formfitting dress that was feminine, yet didn't show too much of her cleavage. Added to the outfit was a green beret and red high heels.

Lime turned to her with a facesplitting grin. "Erasa! So nice to see you here." As she looked at her, her smile dropped a bit and she seemed a bit uncertain how to greet her.

Erasa took that decision out of her hand as she didn't slow down and hugged her. Lime quickly reciprocated.

"So, all ready for the tournament?" Erasa asked.

Lime smirked. "Is this question on the record as interviewer Erasabell or as my friend Erasa?"

Erasa gasped in mock-horror. "As Erasa of course. How could you think I'd use my friends to gain access to exclusive material."

Lime just waved her off. "Just kidding, relax. I think I'm fine. Not sure if I'll win this one but competing will be fun." She trailed off, looking not worried at all. Then she added, "I'll quickly change and meet you in the Fighters' Lounge okay?"

"Sure, good luck!" As Erasa said it, she gave Lime another hug. This one more firm than the other.

As Lime left, Erasa turned and tried to interview as many competitors and fans as possible, while the faint smell of mountains and flowers stayed at the back of her mind.

**Fighters' Lounge**

Videl hated to be early, but it was a necessary evil to avoid crazy fans. She'd missed Erasa at the entrance, but they'd catch up soon enough. There were a few other fighters around already, but Videl could tell they wouldn't be a match for her. She was more worried about fighting Lime, or in her mind 'Anonymous Jr.' as if they were two different people. She just couldn't connect Lime's nice character to the fighter that almost crippled her. Then her mind jumped to the other fighter she was dreading to meet in the ring, as he just entered the Fighters' Lounge.

The Demon's Disciple.

The first thought she had wasn't about his fighting ability, nor his mysterious appearance or his attitude. Neither was it about the orange shoes he was wearing, which she had to admit looked very comfy and practical.

No her first thought was who in their right mind would have him look after 3 small kids!

It looked like he was giving a motivational speech to the 3 kids, who had about the same outfit as him only with different colors and there was a hood attached to it. They were also all wearing classical demon masks that matched their colors.

She soon became mesmerized with his movement and hadn't expected to hear an amused voice call her out from behind.

"I see someone's _checking out_ the competition."

Videl whipped around, cheeks blazing but still a smile formed as her eyes met an amused Lime and-

'Oh crap.'

Next to Lime stood the original Anonymous. But not like last time in some nice looking dress ready to coach. No, she was in her battle outfit ready to kick ass.

She suddenly wasn't so certain about her chances in the tournament. She felt the smile fall off her lips and Lime quickly came to her side.

"What's wrong?" Lime asked.

Videl immediately collected herself. She was not going to make her friend feel bad. "Nothing, I was just checking out the competition as you said and I realized my chances aren't that good this time."

Anonymous waved her off. "Nonsense, you never know what'll happen. Who knows, you might end up on the right side of the Tournament tree and get into the finals without much competition."

Videl smiled, "Thanks, we'll just wait and see. Maybe I'm over-thinking things and him and his Spawn won't even qualify."

At that, Lime and Anonymous laughed, "I said not too worry, not to become delirious dear." Anonymous replied.

Before Videl could process that, a voice called out for their attention.

"Excuse me! If all fighters would get in line for the punching machine qualification test we can get this show on the road."

Videl heard grumbling around her and as she looked around she saw the Demon's Disciple shake his head in disappointment to one of his students. Getting in line, a monk came to her to give her a number. 36, she noticed. That meant she didn't have to wait too long. Lime and Anonymous were behind her, so she wouldn't be alone. The Demon's Disciple and his students were behind her somewhere as well.

Ruefully, a thought popped in her head. 'Well, maybe this Tournament won't be so bad after all.'

"And before we start, the champ will go first."

'Never mind..'

"YEAH ARE YOU READY TO SEE THE CHAMP IN ACTION?!

Videl smacked her forehead, as most fighters roared "SATAN, SATAN!". When the noise died down Hercule took a few steps back. Taking a few breaths, he leaped towards the punching machine with a loud "HUUAAAAAA MEGATON PUUUUUNCH" and hit the panel with all his might.

The numbers jumped, before finally settling on 130. The crowd roared, but Videl couldn't help notice she scored higher at the punching machine they had at home.

"BWAHAHAHA, HERE'S A FINE EXAMPLE OF ME USING ABOUT 10% OF MY POWER. I HOPE THERE ARE AT LEAST A COUPLE OF FIGHTERS HERE TO SCORE OVER A 100."

Hercule then noticed the Demon's Disciple standing in line and his eyes bulged a little and his jaw set in anger. "OH, AND I SEE THE TRICKSTER IS HERE AS WELL. AFTER TONIGHT THE WHOLE WORLD WILL KNOW YOU'RE A FAKE! RUN WHILE YOU CAN NANCY-BOY."

And with that, he left the Fighter's lounge and went to his private suite.

Gohan however, smirked. Addressing the Demi-Demons, "Guys, we made him nervous. What does that mean?"

"That we're already 1-0 ahead and we haven't even showed off our power." Trunks answered with a smirk.

"Exactly, so who's last of us?" Gohan asked.

"I'm number 50!" Marron piped up.

"51." Trunks said.

"That makes me last." Goten said while doing a victory dance. "I get to destroy the machine, ow yeah!"

"No fair! I wanna do that." Marron pouted, but before it could escalate Gohan intervened,

"Guys, it's really not that important, other than it scaring off people who shouldn't be here in the first place. Just have fun."

The 3 Demi's all clicked their heels while saluting "Sir, Yes Sir!"

Chuckling, Gohan turned back to the line to observe the raven-haired girl interact with his adopted sister. He did think a certain blond in line was familiar as well, but didn't think further about it, as a microphone was jammed under his nose.

"So, tell me. Do you enjoy all the hate you receive or are you not getting the message through your thick skull that we don't want you here?" A fuming Erasa asked him.

**That's all for now. I was hoping to get to the first fights but that would double the size of this chapter, so that'll be next. You'll see more of the Demi-Demons and Gohan. Let me know what you think! **

**A lot has happened here, I went on holiday, my girlfriend and me are living together and we just finished moving and putting everything together. Thanks again for the reviews, favs and follows. I can't believe this many people read it so far and enjoyed it. **


	16. Round One: Bruised Ego's and Crushed Dre

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or Super.

**Chapter 16**: Round One: Bruised Ego's and Crushed Dreams

Gohan was walking towards the Fighters' Lounge along with the rest of the contestants to see who they'll be fighting. Instead of picking a ball out of a box like they do at the WMAT, a machine made random pairings and they didn't have any influence over it. Behind him Marron, Goten and Trunks were whispering something he couldn't hear but he doubted he really wanted to know.

Overall, Gohan couldn't complain. His disguise was still intact. The kids, Lime, Mum, Videl and surprisingly Sharpener and Mark had all qualified for the next round. The fact that Goten destroyed the punching machine had made someone faint and everyone after him had forfeited might have something to do with their qualification, but he realized sometimes luck gets you further than actual skill.

**Flashback**

"Ha!"

"78, next!"

"Huuu-haa!"

"103, next!"

"Hiya!"

"140, next!"

"Hmph"

"...224, wow."

This had been going on for a while now, and slowly Gohan's group was getting closer to the punching machine. Videl and Lime had obviously impressed the monk and would qualify without problem. Erasa had kept pestering him for answers, but he refused to insult his friend, even if she didn't know it was him.

"So, nothing to say? You're scared everyone will see you're a fraud aren't ya?" Erasa asked him, pushing the microphone under his nose. Gohan calmly looked at her before pushing it away and stepping forward as the line kept moving as well. He was getting annoyed and because of Erasa he missed his mothers' score. Not that he was worried she wouldn't score high enough but he wanted to outshine the competition here.

You know, just for the hell of it.

Suddenly, Trunks piped up, in his most obnoxious tone, "So, nothing to say?"

Marron followed his example, also in an annoying high pitched voice "You're scared everyone will see you're a fraud, aren't ya?"

Erasa scowled at them with her hands on her hips, "You think that's funny?"

Goten mirrored her pose, "You think that's funny?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!" Trunks' mimicked again.

"I'm serious!"

"I''m serious!" Goten this time. While replying, the three of them formed a circle around Erasa so every time they replied she spun around, making her slightly dizzy.

"120, next!"

"You know what you're not worth my time! I'll find some worthy competitors to interview." And with that she stalked off, while the trio high five'd each other. Gohan smiled, and patted all their heads. "Thanks for sticking up for me, but focus on the punching machine for now. Remember what I said."

"Yeah yeah, make them scared but don't break it. Goten gets to do that." Trunks replied, obviously not worried dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Soon, Gohan was at the front of the line and eyed the scores. He quickly found his mothers' 260 score. Knowing his mother, he knew she deliberately doubled Hercule's score just to spite him.

'Let's see how good my control is.' Gohan thought with a smirk while bending towards the machine and only giving a slight two-fingered tap on the pressure gauge.

The machine slid back at the impact, an audible gulp was heard behind him from the rest of the competitors and the monk announced his score with a trembling voice.

"I-i-i-it's 666. N-n-next!"

Marron's score was received with equal astonishment, as the crowd only saw a little girl walking up the machine, only a third of the height of the entire machine. A well placed kick was followed up by a deafening silence before the monk finally announced her score.

"199, unbelievable. Next!"

Trunks strode on forward, and before he punched the machine he gave the monk some advice. "Don't waste our time, call someone for a new machine already. You'll need it after my friend's done with it."

Before the monk could register what the little boy in front of him said, the machine was already sliding back from the impact and the numbers were scrolling.

"255, next!"

"AW YEAH HERE WE GO!" Goten yelled and pumped his fist in the air. He then jumped up from the line and rocketed towards the machine. Instead of stopping himself in front of it he just craned his neck and headbutt'ed the machine.

The machine couldn't handle the strain of the small demi-Saiyan's impact and flew backwards while skipping the ground. As it impacted the wall it exploded. Crickets could be heard throughout the waiting area, before Goten proudly commented ,"Yeah, I got my hard head from Daddy" followed by muffled snickers from Trunks.

The monk had lost his voice and could only stare at the wreckage of what once was the punching machine. He knew it was made from the hardest alloys found on Earth and had no idea to handle the situation.

He had no idea how long had passed before he felt a tug on his sleeve. When he looked down, he saw the small boy who just wrecked the machine looking up to him with a questioning look on his face.

"I did pass, right?"

**End Flashback**

Gohan grinned when he remembered the innocent look in his brother's eyes. 'Oh Goten, never grow up.'

Gohan entered the Fighters' Lounge and immediately went for the electronic bulletin board with the match ups. Frowning, he searched for his own name and then the others. Then his eyes went wide. 'He wouldn't! I have to check this.'

Gohan lifted his right hand to his temple and put his index and middle finger on it.

~Dende, can you hear me?~

~No, this is Kami's answering machine. Please leave a message after the beep.~

Gohan closed his eyes and mentally counted to 3 and thought with a sigh 'I should've picked better friends when I was younger.' Dende decided to resume the conversation from then on.

~Of course I can hear my favorite half-human, what's up?~

~Funny, you're the life of every party aren't ya? But do you know if someone tampered with the match ups?~

~Well actually I am. But that's not important right now. Hercule wants you and your friends fight each other in hopes of exhausting yourselves so he has an easy time winning his own tournament.~

~Figures. Thanks for telling me.~

~No problem, they didn't do anything in the doubles tournament, so at least that half's fair.~

~Great, thanks again Dende!~

The rules for the doubles' Tournament were simple. If you qualified for the Singles', you had to participate in the Doubles to make the competition fair for all contestants.

**Singles Tournament**

Hercule - Mark

Yamu - Mighty Mask

Coroni - Pirozhki

Sharpener - Videl

Wasp - Anonymous

Jewel - Prince

Anonymous Jr. - Spopovic

Tarzan – Demon's Disciple

**Doubles Tournament**

Mark &amp; Sharpener – Hercule &amp; Videl

Demon's Disciple &amp; Wasp - Yamu &amp; Spopovic

Anonymous &amp; Anonymous Jr. – Coroni &amp; Pirozhki

Prince &amp; Tarzan – Jewel &amp; MightyMask

Gohan scanned the room, it was very basic. There were a couple of benches and one or two stretchers standing next to an emergency hospital bed. Compared to the lavished entrance this was kind of a letdown, but Gohan let it slide. He wasn't here to enjoy the facilities after all. There were a couple of small windows were fighters could see the ring and if Gohan's nose wasn't deceiving him, some snacks would be brought soon.

So far, Gohan wasn't about to complain about anything. Obviously Hercule or Videl would reach the finals in the singles tournament. If she did, he might even share a couple of his secrets with her as a reward. Or at least, the least shocking and incriminating for his real identity.

His eyes followed the raven-haired girl as he thought of her. She was talking with Erasa, what looked like an official interview. She'd be a fun opponent to fight in the Finals. Even though he was a million times stronger, he knew she would put up a fight. He certainly preferred fighting her than her father, he might accidentally kill the loud mouth!

'Not that it would be a great loss, but still.' Gohan thought with a wry smile.

He quickly averted his eyes when Erasa looked in his direction and searched for Lime. He'd be safe talking to her, and he didn't want to overhear the Demi's talking about tactics to win. After all, they might surprise him and win this thing.

Lime stood in the corner, fuming. Chichi stood next to her, and tried to talk some sense in her.

"Honestly Lime, if you're losing your mind over a bad match up, I think I've failed as a Sensei."

Lime huffed, but bit back her initial remark. 'She's your Sensei, show respect. Later, you can think of her as your Almost-mother, but not now. Focus.' Lime thought, which worked calming her down.

"It's not that. I know it's the luck of the draw, but I know Satan has something to do with it. It's no coincidence he got the easiest road to the Finale, I bet my mother's ring on it."

Before Chichi could comment about illegal gambling and precious family heirlooms, Gohan had reached them.

"So what? We knew beforehand he wants to win this thing at all costs." Both females turned to him, as he stood in his Demon's Disciple getup with his arms crossed. "Don't worry about things you can't influence, just do your best, fight you hardest and try to reach as far as possible. You knew this Tournament wouldn't be like the previous ones, so just deal with it."

Chichi thought her son was being harsh, and was about to admonish him, "Now don't you think that's a bit rude Goh-," when Lime quickly cut her off, talking loud enough to drown Chichi's reply. "You're right. Thanks _Demon's Disciple._"

'Oh, right.' Chichi thought embarrassed. Those stupid aliases. Trunks as Prince was easy to remember. Tarzan's her little boy, his logic being he was a monkey raised as a boy. Marron's reasoning had been that she dodged like a butterfly and stung like a bee, but a butterfly was too nice and a bee died after attacking once, so Wasp should do.

Chichi walked towards the exit where she could see the crowds, easily spotting Krillin and 18 making out on the first row, then Bulma and her father in the VIP sector. She tried focusing her thoughts but the aliases kept popping back in her head.

How much easier was it when she and Piccolo were the only ones fighting under different names. She closed her eyes to shut out the conversation her two children were having. Thinking about past Tournaments always triggered memories from her late husband, no matter how long ago they were.

'Oh Goku, I hope you're watching. You'd be so proud of all our kids.'

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? THE FIRST FIGHT IS ABOUT TO START. WOULD MARK INGS AND HERCULE SATAN PLEASE COME FORWARD?" The announcer called out. The public cheered loud at hearing Hercule's name. Nobody expected him to fight the first match.

As they both stood at opposite sides of the ring, Mark trembled slightly before falling into the Satan stance. Hercule didn't bother, but posed like a bodybuilder. "You're a brave kid and you're fighting my invincible style, but don't think you can beat the master BWAHAHAHA!"

_Ding _"Begin!"

Hercule ran forward, noticing Mark's anxiety. "Huuuuaaaa Satan-Kick!" Hercule jumped and tried a flying kick on Mark's chest, who crossed his arms to lessen the impact. Wincing, he fell into a defensive pose as Hercule shouted "Satan-Punch!" and punched him, again on Mark's crossed arms.

"Satan-Barrage!" Hercule shouted and kept on punching on Mark's defense. Mark couldn't find an opening and just kept on the defensive stance and slid back every so often until his heels were on the edge of the arena.

'I've got to get at least one punch in, come on Mark!' He thought vigorously. As one of Hercule's punching came closing in, he dodged and lifted his fist to pound on Hercule.

Unfortunately, the number of hits Hercule got in took his toll as his muscles hurt and his moves were slower than normal so Hercule saw it coming and caught his fist.

"Nice try kid, better luck next time." Hercule commented as he shoved Mark back. Mark, who was already close to the edge couldn't recover his footing and fell out of the ring."

"AND WITH AN ALMIGHTY SHOVE HERCULE WINS THE FIRST ROUND. BUT ALSO A BIG APPLAUSE TO THE ROOKIE CHALLENGER MARK!"

The crowd roared his approval and not only were they shouting "Satan!" but also the occasional "Mark!" was heard. Mark lifted his fist to show his thanks and quickly walked back to where Sharpener was standing.

"Not bad, too bad he caught your fist. He wasn't expecting a counter but you were too slow." Sharpener commented to his friend.

Mark just nodded and sat on the bench, while a nurse came and asked if he needed medical attention. When he declined she left with a huff, only to be replaced by an amused Lime.

"Well, look at you both! Nice try out there, but never send a man for a woman's job." She said with a wink. Mark smiled slightly, but that soon turned into a grimace when he saw the bottle she was holding.

"Please put the stinging healing stuff away, I don't want it." Mark said, hoping the redhead would listen to him. She just laughed at him and started spraying on his arms.

"Don't be a baby, plus you still have to fight in the Doubles and I want to see you fight your best." She then added as an afterthought, "You know, without the deer-caught-in-headlights start you just had."

"Hey! I take offense to that." Mark said, although he knew she was right. Sharpener just laughed and then pointed towards the stage. "Hey, look at that. That Mighty Mask guy won. Who'd have thought!" Mark and Lime watched just in time to see Mighty Mask jump for joy and Yamu walk away in shame.

"NEXT ARE CORONI AND PIROZHKI, TWO VETERANS WHO'RE MOST LIKELY TO FOLLOW 'S FOOTSTEPS WHEN THEY FINISH THEIR APPRENTICESHIP."

While Coroni walked from the Fighters' Lounge to the ring, roses were thrown from all over the stadium to him. Woman were calling out to him, marriage proposals were screeched, some even threw underwear. Coroni just responded with a wave and kisses towards them.

Pirozhki, all too used to being ignored for his more handsome partner, didn't feel anything as they all seemed to ignore the large mans advances towards the stage. Silently he made himself ready to start.

_Ding_ "BEGIN!"

Coroni was about to fall into his stance when Pirozhki's 'Rolling Thunder Punch' connected with his body. He flew backwards and slid to the edge of the ring. Only with the top of his fingers could he catch himself from falling entirely. He slowly began pulling himself up, making sure his feet wouldn't touch the grass when a large shadow fell over him. Looking up, he saw Pirozhki standing there. He couldn't quite make out what he was thinking as he was still wearing his Elephant mask, but he figured pleading couldn't hurt.

"Pirozhki, my friend. Would you be so kind to help me up? You know, give the people a show?" Flashing his most winning smile, he heard Pirozhki chuckle.

"You think females fall over you, so men will do same thing if you smile? Pirozhki will win today and become champion. We will win Douwbles together and crush little redhead girl, but Singles is for Pirozhki." He then stepped on Coroni's fingers and Coroni lost his grip on the plateau's edge.

"AND WITH THAT, PIROZHKI GOES ON TO THE NEXT ROUND." The announcer called out.

Pirozhki lifted his enormous fist and walked back to the fighters' lounge, where Erasa slowly stalked to him to begin her interview.

Coroni for his part was too annoyed that he lost this easily and ignored all flowers and females who were cheering him on like he won. Only when he was safely back in the lounge did he look around, before his eyes fell on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her jet-black hair looked like silk, her body looked amazing and her face showed experience but still held her youthful beauty. He didn't notice the Demon's Disciple glaring at him for staring or that she purposely tried to ignore him when he walked over to her.

"What's a beauty like you doing in a rough men's environment like an arena? Surely a woman like you would be welcomed at every beauty contest?" Coroni pulled out a rose from his shirt and tried to put it in her hair, only for the head to fall off it.

"I might, but if you think I'm only here to see the menfolk bash their skulls in you're mistaken. I'm here to show the world that Anonymous might have a successor, but the original is far more frightening." Chichi's face was blank when she said that, but Coroni never felt more scared in his life.

Coroni's eyes widened, "You're the one who trained the red-haired devil spawn?" He said while slowly walking backwards. Chichi nodded and smiled, "She's not even halfway through the training, so if you ever try to sweet talk me again I will see that you won't ever talk again." Coroni just dumbly nodded and sat alone on a bench near the corner, waiting for the Doubles Tournament to start.

'Who knew woman could be this cruel?'

Meanwhile, Sharpener and Videl were casually walking towards the ring.

"So, you think you're going to win this thing today?" Sharpener asked Videl. He knew today was a fluke and normally he wouldn't even qualify, so he was just going to make the best of it.

Videl smiled, while scanning the crowds. 'No sign of Gohan. Guess he's really mad at Lime for not even watching her fight. I thought Lime meant more to him, again -1 Gohan. I really don't see what people see in you..'

"I'm just gonna do my best, we'll see how it goes. Good luck!" She said, while walking to her corner, ignoring the crowd who were chanting "Satan!" over and over.

"Thanks, you too." Sharpener replied while keeping his eyes on his classmate. 'Focus Sharpener, she's not your friend right now.'

_Ding_ "Begin!"

Sharpener rushed towards Videl, while Videl patiently waited for him to come at her and fell in a defensive stand. Sharpener started yelling "SATAN PUUNCH!" and withdrew his right fist. Videl kept waiting, 'A little bit closer, come on big boy.'

Sharpener aimed for Videl's head with the punch, hoping for a quick knockout. Videl ducked under the punch and moved forward into Sharpeners' exposed right side and kneed him just under his ribcage.

Sharpener had the wind blown out of him and fell to his knees. Videl walked towards the center of the Arena to give him some time to recover. Any other competitor would be dealt with as fast as possible, but Videl couldn't humiliate her childhood friend like her Father had done with Mark. 'He deserves to his moment of fame.' She thought while Sharpener slowly stood up again and faced her.

"Good job, but I've got a lot more in store than that." Sharpener said while panting.

"Bring it Blondie." Videl taunted, again falling into her defensive stand. Sharpener nodded and ran forward again, this time with more caution. When he was close enough he went for a leg sweep and didn't call out his attack beforehand, only for Videl to jump over it. While she was in the air, Sharpener got hold of her left arm and pulled her back to the ground, making her shoulder connect painfully with the floor before the rest of her body followed.

"Umph!" Videl had closed her eyes when she impacted on the floor and immediately realized her mistake. Sharpener had risen to his feet much faster than she anticipated and was ready to pummel her into the ground. Throwing her hands above her face, she felt Sharpeners jabs connecting with them.

Before he could get too much punches in, Videl used her legs to swipe Sharpeners' away under his body. The inexperienced boxer had not expected this and fell, making his head connect with the floor. Before Videl could return the favor by hitting him while he was down, she noticed him cradling his head and the pool of blood under it.

"7-8-9-10! AND SHARPENER AFTER HIS VALIANT ATTEMPT IS OUT OF THE MATCH BY KNOCKOUT! THE WINNER IS VIDEL SATAN!"

Videl stood in the ring, shocked. She had done this to her friend. Her friend, who was now bleeding all over the ring and was knocked out cold. Because of her. Guilt and nausea crept up her spine. Of course, she'd punch him when he was trying to flirt with her or doing something obnoxious, but she'd actually hurt him this time!

Before the medics could carry a stretcher to them, Lime appeared. She focused on Videl first, hugging her and saying, "Good job, don't worry about the big bonehead. I'll fix him up in no time. You did what you had to do."

Videl nodded numbly and watched Lime grab her Senzu Spray and applied it on his head. In no time the wound seemed to heal and Sharpener even regained consciousness.

"Uuugh did you get the number of that truck?" Sharpener said while he sat upright, still holding one hand on his head.

Lime grinned and quickly sprayed Videl's shoulder, who winced. "Yeah, the driver was some small raven-haired girl. Probably doesn't even have a licence."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm fully licensed to drive whatever vehicle I like!" Videl replied undignified, her earlier mortification forgotten.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's clear the stage so my Sensei can show you all how it's done."

Videl's eyes widened, realizing she was going to see her idol fight live for the first time in her life and quickly ran towards the Lounge, while Sharpener and Lime followed in a much slower pace. She took place next to the window with the most space, not noticing the person already standing there.

"You know, you did a foolish thing back there."

Videl turned to the voice, already knowing who it was from their brief interactions in the city. "Oh? I think I just won the match. Criticizing me now because I'm going to beat you in the Finals?" Videl replied, but in the back of her head she was wondering what he was going to say.

"No, you won. Congrats, but you should've ended it as soon as possible. If Anonymous Jr. hadn't been here with that Spray of her you'd been in trouble the next match. That's a rookie mistake." The Demon's Disciple replied, looking into her blue eyes with his teal ones.

'Damn, he has a point.' Videl thought.

"Well, thanks for pointing that out to me, but if you don't mind I'm done looking into those pretty little eyes of yours and I wanna watch my idol fight your student." Videl said and turned to see Anonymous already on stage, looking ready to battle. She hadn't lied about him having pretty eyes but she wanted to ignore the strange feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with her earlier mortification.

Anonymous' opponent however, was still talking with those other 2 kids, Videl noted with raised eyebrows. When she was about to comment that the Demon's Disciple should probably keep a shorter leash on his kindergarten pack, the Demon's Disciple had already spoken up.

"Don't worry, she's ready. She's gonna show the world what the Demon Dojo is all about."

"WILL CONTESTANT WASP PLEASE COME FORTH? ANONYMOUS IS WAITING FOR YOU."

As Marron heard the Announcer, both boys gave her a pat on the back. She eyed the path critically, which was still littered with all the flowers, underwear and other nonsense people threw at Coroni. Some people boo'ed her, which she ignored. As she moved forward she lifted her right arm, and all flowers and underwear started to levitate. Silence fell over the Stadium. Marron moved her arm so it was bend in front of her and all flowers were pulled towards her, floating ominously around her in a circle, while all underwear flew into the Fighters' Lounge followed by a surprised "YOW" of Coroni.

Marron stepped into the ring, then held her left arm at the same angle as her right and clapped her hands. All flowers caught fire at the same time and dropped to the ground. She turned to the Announcer with a face that screamed business.

"Ready when you are."

**That's all for now. All 'easy' fights done for now. Next up is Wasp (Marron) vs. Anonymous (Chichi). Who do you think should win? I've got the entire tournament planned already, but it still needs writing. After that I'm still thinking what they're going to find out at the Ox-Kingdom and what I'm going to keep from them. What do you think of the codenames for the kids? I was planning to have Goten be Grasshopper or maybe have all of them have a mythological name (Marron – Medusa, Goten – Gabriel, Trunks – Triton ) but shot that down in favor of these. The Doubles Tournament starts before the Singles Finale, so those will be coming as well.**

**Oh, I've received some comments about Erasa being OOC. Well you're right, she is. But she has good reason to be, or at least she thinks she does. But that's a story for another time, just remember that other than her obvious hate for the Demon's Disciple, she's still the same Erasa everyone knows and loves. **

**As always, I can't believe the reviews, PM's, views, Favs and Follows The Demon's Disciple has and we haven't even finished the first saga (which will end after the visit of the Ox Kingdom)! Thank you all, comments really help me better the story and the rest motivates me to write chapters faster, even though I'm insanely busy. If something's bothering you, or in your opinion needs improving let me know! I'll look into it;)**

**Until next time!**


	17. Young vs Old

**Disclaimer: **As said in the previous 16 chapters, not owning anything.

**Chapter 17: **Young vs. Old

_Two-year-old Marron felt the soothing warmth of the sun on her face, so she guessed it was time to wake up. Opening her eyes, she noticed her Mom and Dad weren't around. A boy, black haired and not that much older than her was watching her as she woke up._

_"__Hello little Marron, I'm your Godfather." The young black haired boy said, grinning widely. "My Godmother is fixing your Mom up, and your Dad kind of fainted a while ago, so you'll be in my care for a while." Marron huffed, she wanted to play with her Mom and Dad._

_As if he noticed her change of mood, he chuckled. "Wow, you're a smart one aren't you?" Chuckling, he rocked her from left to right, almost as if she was drifting in the sea. _

_The boy was growing on her, Marron thought, as he held a soft brown toy above her head and she cooed at it when it jingled out of her reach and back. Happiness filled her being, and she felt overall content staying in his arms. _

_She looked around and noticed her Dad sleeping on the couch. Marron knew, from the energy she could sense from him, it was him. The boy walked up to him and smacked him with the brown fluffy thingy, waking him up. _

_"__Oi Krillin! Wake up, your daughter wants you." As Dad stirred, the boy turned away from him, murmering in her ear._

_"__Marron, as long as I'm alive, as long as the Moon rises at night and the Sun signals the start of day, I will protect you with everything I have. I promise you that." _

_With that, Marron knew, from deep inside her being, that she'd do anything for him as well._

_Four-year-old Marron knew today was an important day. Today, she would be meeting __**them**__. The Alpha-Mom, as she'd called her in her head, and the Sister-Student. Her Godfather, Gohan, always talked highly of the both of them, but they were too busy to ever meet them at Kame House._

_But finally, her Mom thought she was old enough to travel to the mainland. Flying in Moms' arms, the ground flashing below her, she couldn't help but be fascinated with it all. For years, all she saw was sea, sea and more sea. The vast green plains below here were just waiting for her to explore! _

_After an eternity or more, they arrived at a small white house. It was different in every way from Kame House, it was like an igloo made out of mud._

_As her Mom released her, she raced towards the door. Shouting "Uncle Goh, Uncle Goh," all the way. Just before she arrived at the door, it opened. Marron stopped in her tracks and gasped. Standing there stood __**she**__. The Alpha-Mom. _

_Her own mother didn't have a ki signal, she knew where she was anyway because of the void, but the Alpha-Mom HAD a signal, wow. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy. No wonder Uncle Goh was so awesome. The Alpha-Mom had a kind smile on her face, but Marron knew she could strike her down her enemies at the blink of an eye. According to her Dad, she'd done so many times to defend her family. _

_Marron had always thought she wanted to be like her Mom, but seeing her, she'd just found a different role model._

_"__Ha-yaa" _

_"__Good. Again!" _

_"__Ha-Yaa" _

**_Crash_**

_"__Good job Marron!" Her Godfather exclaimed happily, as he rushed towards her. The scattered rocks didn't hinder him in the slightest and she was envious of that for a moment, before realization struck. Looking around, only debris were left of the two-ton rock she was supposed to practice her punches on. _

_"__Wow Marron, you're really improving loads under big Brother!" Goten said, also smiling happily, while Trunks stood more to the side, grinning smug. "Took you long enough."_

_"__Humph," Marron huffed, she knew he was happy as well, her photographic memory helped categorize Trunks' moods from his stances easily, and the way his mouth turned up slightly was tell-tale enough for her. Apparently, the memory wasn't the only thing she inherited from her Mom, if her strength was any indicator. _

_Gohan pulled her out of her musing, "Well congratulations, you're ready to join the Demon's Disciples. I've hand-made your uniform, want to see it?"_

_Marron never felt prouder._

"Wow, are you seeing what I'm seeing? She could stare down a lion with that look!" Krillin whispered to her. Marron had just fallen into her stance and 18 was anxious to see what her little girl could do against her more experienced and powerful opponent.

Seeing his wife fidget, he added "I know I've said it before, but she's got her cute looks from you. Bless Dende for that! But that stare, that's 100% me. A perfect mix of menace and power and it _screams _danger. Any normal opponent would run for the hills." He laughed, while placing his hand behind his head.

Humoring her husband, she replied "Sure", while rolling her eyes. She appreciated what he was doing, but she wasn't fooled. He was nervous as well. Chichi could break Marron's spirit and body if Marron wouldn't give it her all during the fight.

_Ding_

"BEGIN!"

Marron immediately jumped backwards, powering two ki-balls in her hands and shouting "HELLZONE GRENADE"!

Chichi had expected this, knowing the little girl wanted to keep her distance as she had very limited ki-based attacks compared to her and she wasn't about to show them in public. So she ducked under the two blasts, letting them pass harmless only to see a barrage of multiple balls coming.

Cursing under her breath, happy that none of her children were close enough to hear her, she kept on dodging while slowly getting closer to Marron. Marron began sweating because of the amount of power she was putting in the balls, she noticed with a wring smile.

She was within 5 meters of Marron before she changed tactics and smashed a ball back to Marron. Marron went wide-eyed and ducked to avoid her rebounded attack. Realizing her mistake, she quickly sidesteps, avoiding Chichi's incoming fist to her face. Chichi follows through with a vertical kick but Marron puts up a ki shield to block it. She struggled to break the shield with her leg but after a couple of seconds gives up and jumps back. Her leg aches and her skin is slightly burned by the friction but she tries to conceal it by moves her left leg forward, vowing to use that one to kick and block for the rest of the fight.

Marron smirks, she's been following Chichi's ki closely the entire fight and notices the discomfort she felt in her right leg. 'Good. At least that wasn't totally useless.' She thought vindictive, while digging her memory for new attack patterns to use.

After a few seconds, Chichi again tried to close the distance and again Marron uses her 'Hellzone Grenade' to make it more difficult for her to advance. This time, Chichi plunged through the barrage and only slightly burned her left arm closing in. When she got too close, Marron made a ki shield again, anticipating the same attack.

However, Chichi jumped over the shield and before Marron could completely close the bubble shield around her Chichi struck with two fingers in Marron's right arm. Immediately it fell limp.

'Oh no!' Marron thought and jumps away from Chichi, shooting blasts at her again. This time, Chichi just ducked out of the way.

Chichi felt something was off, but couldn't place it during the fight. But something was wrong with Marron, normally she'd be able to blast Piccolo's turban from his head from a mile away, yet today she was struggling with her aim. All the blasts had a weird angle at it and went into the sky. Internally shrugging, she dismissed her thoughts and focused on the little girl in front of her.

There she stood at the edge of the ring, one arm raised as guard against her, sweating and huffing already. 'Oh you poor dear.' Chichi thought, as she slowly advanced on her. 'Better make this quick, who knows what that little Android-brain of her can come up with.' But just after she finished that thought Marron laughed and lowered her guard, stopping Chichi in her tracks.

"I've won, there's no way you're going to win now."

As she continued to stare at her, Marron slowly lifted her arm and pointed up. Chichi looked up as well, and was shocked. Every ki blast that missed her was floating there! Wide eyed, she heard Marron speak, "Well, I hope you learned how to _dodge_," as she lowered her arm and all balls came crashing to the Arena.

"- hope you learned how to _dodge_"

Chichi barely had time to think as every ball raced towards her, she flared her ki to her absolute maximum and moved out of the way in a zigzag fashion. Less than 10% of the balls hit her, but it was enough to make her burns on her back, head and arms. When she reached the edge of the Arena the furthest away from Marron, Chichi pushed her ki in her legs and summersaulted _over_ the barrage of balls and explosions towards Marron.

Seeing the fearful look on her face made her chuckle softly, "o child you have much to learn." As she started to lose altitude, Chichi pulled back her arm. She landed right in front of Marron and, using the momentum of her jump, aimed an open-palm thrust at the little girl in front of her.

The moment her palm reached Marron, she started to fade into nothing. Chichi's eyes went wide, 'An _Afterimage_, the little sneak!' Luckily, she could catch herself in time and turned around. Her heels were still on the solid floor, but just barely.

Searching the ring, she couldn't locate Marron anywhere. 'Now, if I wanted to sneak up on my enemy, where would I go in an empty battlefield.' Chichi thought to herself. Immediately, she looked up, just in time to block Marron's kick with her arms. She felt the strain on her arms but at least her head was protected from the impact.

Ready to finish the fight, Chichi caught Marron's leg before she could retract it from her block and threw her head first outside the boundaries on the floor.

"AND ANONYMOUS WINS BY RINGOUT! THE ANONYMOUS DOJO TRIUMPHS OVER THE DEMONS' IN THEIR FIRST ENCOUNTER. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO BOTH CONTESTANTS."

Lime raced towards the still form of Marron, fearing the worst. She knew her Sensei wouldn't kill the little girl, but there could be some permanent damage if she didn't get the Sensu Spray to her soon. However, Gohan beat her to it. Slowly, he tilted the head his youngest pupil with a tenderness she only witnessed when he was dealing with Marron, Goten or Trunks he pried open her mouth and made her swallow a Sensu Bean.

As Lime was watching the healing powers of the bean take effect on Marron, Gohan gave her a pointed look and then eyed Chichi. The unspoken command sprung her into action and she went to her Sensei, who was being interviewed by Erasa at the moment.

Lime noticed Chichi's annoyance, and understood completely when she heard Erasa's questions.

"So, how does it feel to shove those fakers in their place?" Erasa asked, while shoving the microphone in Chichi's face. Lime grimaced, praying to everyone except Dende that Chichi wouldn't be _too_ harsh to her friend.

Chichi sighed. "Listen missy, if you think _they_'re the fakers, you obviously know nothing of Martial Arts, except what that loud mouth Buffoon spouts." She then turned to Lime, took the Sensu Spray from her hands and walked away, still shaking her head in disappointment.

Erasa looked she was about to cry, Lime noted. 'That's odd,' Lime thought. She found Chichi's reply very mild. Walking over to her friend, she rubbed her arm to get give her some comfort and in part to get her attention.

"Hey, you okay?"

Erasa took one look to see who was comforting her, then starting to bawl her eyes out and threw herself at Lime. "I-I-I-I-juhuust wanted to congratulate her *Hick* and she's my hero and-and-and she thinks I SUCK"

In hopes of getting more comfort, Erasa hugged Lime even harder. Problem was, Erasa in her high heels was about 15 centimeters taller than Lime. So the harder Erasa hugged Lime, the harder she was pushing Lime's face in her cleavage, distracting Lime immensely from the task at hand.

After a while, Erasa's cries subsided and she released Lime. Giving her a watery smile, "Thanks. I needed that. Today's been tougher than I thought." Noticing Lime's flaming red cheeks, goofy smile and a faraway look, Erasa became concerned for her friend.

"What's wrong?"

Lime snapped out of her stupor, eyeing Erasa from head to toe. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing. I'm fine. Great! Excellent! Super! Sorry gotta run! With that Lime ran back to the Fighters' Lounge, leaving a confused Erasa behind.

Gohan carried Marron back to the Fighters' Lounge, ignoring the shouts of the public. "You did well, almost had her with that Afterimage." Gohan whispered to his now fully-healed student. She beamed at the praise, then snuggled into his chest till they reached Goten and Trunks.

Goten was bouncing around Gohan's legs and Trunks seemed impressed as well.

"Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow I can't believe you almost won! You were great! I can't wait for my match!" Goten fired at her while Trunks just gave her a thumbs up and shakily walked towards the ring for his match.

In a galaxy far, far away, a spaceship rushed towards Atlantis. The journey seemed smooth from the outside, yet the passengers felt entirely different.

"Are we there yet?" Yamcha whined. He'd grown bored since he couldn't visit Hejtuo until they landed. 'Stupid diplomatic regulations,' he thought moodily.

"Negative. If we proceed the current course, we will be there in 28 hours, 14 minutes and 11 seconds." 16 responded with a monotone voice. He sat perfectly still, staring outside to the stars.

"If you ask the robot one more time if we're there yet, I'm going to make you eat your spine weakling." Vegeta stated annoyed. "Your constant blabbering is making it harder to feel Earth from here. My boy is about to fight his first Tournament and he's nervous, so one more word from you and I'll kill you."

Yamcha blanched, but Piccolo, who'd been meditating in the corner snorted.

"What, you're going for Father-of-the-Year now? Isn't it against your nature to care for others?"

Vegeta turned to him and raised his fist annoyed to the much taller Namek. "Like you aren't following the Brat right now, and you didn't even spawn him you egg-spitting freak."

Piccolo blushes at that, being caught by Vegeta, "Humph, whatever."

A peaceful silence fell over the cabin, as Trunks made his way to the ring on Earth. All seemed well, until,

"Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP!"

As Trunks entered the ring, trying to ignore the yelling and booing him, he noticed his opponent already standing there, getting applause from his part of the audience. Jewel turned towards him, finger outstretched, "You don't stand a chance kid! Go back to the Hellhole you came from. This Prince is about to become a Pauper again."

Trunks crosses his arms with a bored expression, all his nerves fled his body. 'Man, why does everyone else have a cool opponent and I end up with some lame-o.'

"Whatever dude, let's just get this over with."

_Ding_

"BEGIN!"

Jewel runs forward towards Trunks and launches a barrage of punches. Trunks dodges every one of them effortlessly by just a hair's length. This goes on for a few minutes and the audience holds their breath, anticipating the moment Jewel is going to connect with the Demon Spawn.

Jewel starts to transpire and pant, making Trunks smirk, 'This is easier than Dad's warming up'.

Trunks sees a punch coming aimed at his face and stops it with one finger. Jewel backs away in terror when he notices the ease Trunks is blocking him. Trunks slowly paces towards Jewel, while cracking tiles under each step.

Jewel's eyes widen, 'What kind of monster is this kid?' Thinking about his options, he goes for the most logical one.

"I FORF-HMMM!"

Trunks placed his hand over Jewel's mouth and whispers menacing, "You didn't really think I'd let you get away that easily?" Trunks kicks Jewel across the chest with a roundhouse kick, which bounces Jewel on the floor before he skids to a halt. Before he can get up, Trunks hoists him up on his hair and punches him in the gut. Then he lets him fall to the floor.

"8-9-10! A CRUSHING DEFEAT FOR JEWEL BY THE HANDS OF PRINCE, WHO HAS SHOWN THAT THE DEMON'S DOJO ISN'T JUST A NAME BUT THEY FIGHT LIKE THEY'RE FROM HELL ITSELF!"

Two monks appear with a stretcher, while Jewel is still unconscious on the floor. They hoist him up and attempt to bring him to the Emergency Room, when Lime appears again. She scowls, "he doesn't deserve it, but I'll heal him." And starts to spray the area Trunks' punched him. The effect is immediate and Jewel slowly wakes up, "Where- where am I?" The monks start to explain, but Lime just walks away, not wanting to stay close to him.

Trunks is booed out of the ring, but he didn't care. Mockingly, he raises his fist, making the audience even more enraged as he enters the Fighter's Lounge. Goten and Marron pound on him, both congratulating him exuberantly. He waves them off, "It's nothing, waste of my time. Couldn't throw a punch to save his life."

Erasa's looking around, looking for Lime to wish her good luck on her match when she sees Lime standing close to the Demon's Disciple. Not wanting to be near that monster, she waits till Lime's done with him. However, just as Lime walks away from him, the Demon's Disciple locks eyes with her and winks.

Enraged, Erasa walks up to him. She's not about to let the bastard be cheeky with her.

"Shouldn't you be learning your students something called _sportsmanship?_" She screeches, making the Demon's Disciple wince.

_Ding_

"BEGIN!"

Rubbing his ear, he replies, "Actually, no. What he did might seem excessive, but a guy like Jewel should be nowhere near a ring. He did the guy, or at least Martial Arts in general, a favor."

Fuming, Erasa is about to reply who the hell he thinks he is, but before she can comment, Gohan interrupts. "Shouldn't you be watching your girlfriend fight? You're gonna miss it if you're not paying attention the next 3 seconds."

Shocked, Erasa spins her head to the ring, making her neck crack. That was nothing however, to the resulting crack Spopovic made when he connected face first with the wall next to her window.

"Sorry Erasa! Didn't see you there." Lime said while she ran from the ring in her direction.

"N-n-n-no problem. Congratulations on your win!" She said shakily, but regained her normal tone when Lime grinned. "How does it feel reaching the next round?"

Lime turns thoughtful for a moment, "well, normally I'd be glad but this was highly disappointing. Especially since I won't come that far this tournament."

"Whaddaya mean? You don't know what's gonna happen, you might even win!" Erasa replies shocked. She'd just seen her friend throw a guy twice her size into a wall.

Lime smiles grateful but also a little sad, "thanks, but I'm just being realistic. I'm hoping to get far in the doubles' fight." Gesturing to the Demon's Disciple, who's entered the ring, "alone I don't stand a chance against the Demon's Disciple. Just watch!" She then pulls Erasa to her window and they stand to watch, both not noticing that they're still holding hands.

**That's all for now. I would like to apologize for the long wait but this chapter has been hell to write, plus I haven't had a lot of free time. It's a lot harder to write fighting scenes than I thought. I've not abandoned the story, and according to the views (almost 100.000!), the continued follows and favs you haven't either. I do hope you enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to the reviews.**


End file.
